


The Widower's Club

by Butterflywhisperer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Widowed, non-cannon elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 79,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflywhisperer/pseuds/Butterflywhisperer
Summary: When Aang passes away unexpectedly, Katara finds herself comforted by fellow widow Zuko. As four years go by and there's still no sign of the new Avatar, Katara and Zuko take it upon themselves to find them. Will they be able to save the new Avatar from possible danger? Could this trip be their chance to find a second chance at love?AU. Zutara. If Zuko and Katara fell in love later in life after losing the people they cared most about in this world. Non-Cannon to LOK.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Past Zuko/Mai - Relationship, past katara/aang - Relationship
Comments: 30
Kudos: 92





	1. Aang's Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So this is probably going to be around 9-10 chapters long, but it's going to focus mainly on this idea if Zuko x Katara got together after the death of their significant others. It's kind of inspired by the Kanna x Pakku relationship. There will also be a bunch of flashbacks throughout the years. 
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: I will definitely diverge from the LOK cannon, not so much ATLA (probably not at all). For example, Aang dies much younger in this fic than he does in LOK, so Korra is born probably a good twenty years before her cannon birth, and there are OC kids I give Sokka, etc. Just a note that if something is different or not correct like it is in cannon, I know, I'm just changing this up a bit, obviously. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

Katara swallowed hard as her thumb gently brushed against the old black and white photograph she held in her trembling, shaky hands. Ignoring the tight pain in her chest, Katara forced herself to look at the picture in a desperate attempt to try to console herself. 

The photograph had been one of her favorite pictures in the entire world. It featured the entire family and had been taken about a month or two after the birth of her youngest child, Tenzin. 

Tenzin, a baby then, was swaddled in Katara’s arms and wrapped up in one of the warm, fur Southern Water Tribe styled blankets Gran Gran had made for each of her great-grandchildren when they were born. Thankfully, Gran Gran lived to see Tenzin’s birth before passing away about two months later at the age of 100. 

Tenzin was his father’s son. There was no doubt about that. Not only did he look so much like Aang, but he also acted like Aang from his mannerisms to the way he even talked sometimes. Despite the fact her only airbending son was more on the serious side, he had his father’s passion and spirit. His very existence meant that Aang was not alone in this world anymore, which caused the father and son to be very close.

Of course, Katara's older children were also very special. In the photograph, her eldest child, Bumi, was ten at the time and he was smiling brightly as he posed beside his little sister. Kya, Aang and Katara’s only daughter and second child, was posed next to her brother on a stool. She had been five years old in the photo and looked just like Katara at that age.

Their son Bumi had heart. Named for the late and great King Bumi, who had died a couple of years before the death of Aang and Katara’s firstborn, Bumi II not only lived up to his namesake but also took after his uncle, Sokka, a great deal. Bumi has a fun-loving personality, a vibrant spirit, and despite being a non-bender, he proved his extraordinary talent as a warrior and soldier. He looked a lot like Katara with his dark brown hair and russet complexion, but inherited his father's deep gray eyes. 

Then there was her Kya, her graceful waterbender and only daughter. She was her mother’s daughter through and through and was named for Katara’s own mother, a woman who sacrificed her life so that her daughter could live. Kya has a free spirit and an adventurous heart, which is why the moment she was old enough she spent her time traveling the world. She was also compassionate and a skilled waterbender who learned everything she knows from Katara. 

The children were Katara and Aang’s pride and joy. Their entire world. 

Katara sighed heavily as she focused on her husband in the photograph. Aang. He looked so content in this photo as he proudly posed right beside his family. This photograph immortalized everything good about their family. All the love and happiness they shared over the years. 

Spirits, Aang loved his children so much. Katara can still vividly recall the day she’d given birth to Bumi. She remembers how Aang’s face lit up in a way she’d never seen before. Katara had seen him interact with children plenty of times – kids he would meet in passing to being fun Uncle Aang to Sokka’s children. However, when Aang held Bumi for the first time, it was a sort of love her husband never thought he’d have for another person. This bliss would only grow with the birth of their two other children. 

All Katara can say now is that their life together had been good. Very good. 

“You miss him, huh?” 

Katara turned around to see her older brother in the doorway. Even though Sokka was now a middle-aged man and Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe, she couldn’t help but still see a sarcastic sixteen-year-old boy smiling back at her. The one that dared to drink cactus juice and always had his trusty boomerang at his side. Memories like that bring a bittersweet pain to Katara's chest as she recalled the days they traveled the world and helped the Avatar save the world. 

“Of course I do,” Katara said, taking a deep breath as she went to place the photograph on top of her dresser. “He is… _was_ my husband, after all.” 

“I know,” Sokka replied, nodding stiffly as he leaned against the door frame of his widowed sister's bedroom. 

The Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe carefully studied his little sister and her choice of words. He could tell that even though Katara was portraying her usual face of strength, Sokka knew better than anyone right now that she was dying inside. Since they first met, Katara and Aang have practically been inseparable. This had to be killing her. 

“I miss Aang too,” Sokka continued, blinking back the tears that stung his bright blue eyes. “He was a little brother to me…Spirits, I still expect to see him coming through the door to his office at any moment…” 

Katara looked up from where she’d placed the photo on her dresser to give Sokka a gentle, but sad smile. 

She had an inkling this was coming. After all, Aang had known his time on this earth was ending. Since he had spent one hundred years frozen in an iceberg while in the Avatar State, it drained much of his inherent life energy. It put a considerable strain on his body and his health started to deteriorate at a rapid rate.

Around the time he turned forty, Aang knew his life would be shorter than expected. He had prepared Katara, warned her, and made sure she gathered everyone so they could be there for his final moment…but truthfully, she didn’t quite want to believe it. It was too soon and still, somehow, unexpected. Aang was only forty-five years old. That isn’t very old in retrospect. Not to mention, forty-seven seemed too young to be a widow… 

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to do this, Sokka,” Katara whispered, holding back her tears the best she could. “Tenzin…He’s fourteen years old. I know he’s practically mastered air bending now. He has his tattoos and thanks to Aang he has plenty of resources to only get better…but Tenzin idolized his father…They practically did everything together. And Kya and Bumi are still too young to lose a father. I know they’ve been on their own for quite some time now, especially Bumi, but they still love their father immensely and it’s killing them all…” 

“Hey, it’s going to be okay, sis,” Sokka said softly, bringing Katara into a fierce hug. She nodded, swallowing her tears as she took in the comfort of her older brother, her hands gripping to the tough fabric of his heavy fur-lined parka. “Kya and Bumi are staying to help with Tenzin. Dad’s here, I’m here, and so are Suki, Anna, and Koda. The whole family’s here. It’s what Aang wanted…It’ll be okay.” 

Katara smiled warmly at her older brother as they gently pulled apart. She had to admit, she was happy to at least have all her children with her. It’s been awhile since she’s had the three of them under one roof with Bumi being so wrapped up in his military career, Kya traveling the world with her girlfriend, and Tenzin constantly taking trips with Aang to either practice airbending or to help him work on building the air nation back up with the help of the Air Acolytes. 

Spirits, now thinking about it, Katara hadn’t seen her niece nor her nephew in a long time either. Sokka and Suki had twin children of their own, Kanna or “Anna”, named for Gran Gran, and Hakoda or “Koda", named for their father. The twins, who were two years older than Bumi, moved to Kyoshi Island when they became of age– Anna wanting to learn the art of the Kyoshi Warriors, like her mother, while Koda joined for the adventure. But low and behold, Koda ended up falling for one of the Kyoshi Warriors, just like his father and married her. The couple now has two young girls, giving Katara great-nieces and her brother and sister-in-law grandchildren. 

Sokka had been definitely saddened by his children’s departure from the Southern Water Tribe, but he was ecstatic to know they were at least happy with their choices and they all visited each other quite frequently– Koda and Anna often spending a month or two out of the year at the Southern Water Tribe.

“Come on,” Sokka said, wrapping an arm around his younger sister’s slender shoulder. “I think there are some people who wish to see you.” 

“If they’re people wanting to pity the Avatar’s widow, I’m going to have all of Aang’s funeral in Republic City for that,” Katara muttered. She knew people were appreciative of her husband, and it warmed her heart seeing all the people Aang’s helped, but she couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed by all of it. Sure, it helped with the grief, but other times it just made her want to hide out in her room all day like a sullen little kid. Katara needed to be strong though, especially for her children who needed her the most at this time. This was not a time to break, even though she wanted to.

“I think you’ll be happy to see these visitors,” Sokka commented as he proceeded to lead her out of the home she and Aang shared. 

For most of their marriage and even before that, Katara and Aang had lived in Republic City, specifically on Air Temple Island after it's formation. They raised their children there, but they still had a residence in the Southern Water Tribe whenever Katara was feeling homesick. When Aang knew his health was failing, he had asked that the family spend his final days in Katara’s homeland, the first place the couple fatefully met, and the same place they’d part for good.

As Katara exited the warmth of her home and entered the brisk tundra of the South Pole, she came to a halt when she noticed who was standing before her. 

“Oh spirits,” Katara whispered, trying her best to control the influx of emotion that hit her like a ton of bricks. In front of the waterbending master stood not only her children and family but also the rest of Team Avatar. Toph was standing there with her two children alongside Zuko and his daughter. 

“Hey there, Sugar Queen,” Toph Beifong choked out as tears rapidly flowed out of her pale green eyes and down her cheeks. 

Instead of her Chief of Police uniform, which she rarely took off, the earthbender was in a more comfortable green Earth Kingdom tunic, wrapped up in a rather warm parka to keep her protected from the brisk South Pole weather. Her long black hair in a bun. 

“I’m so sorry we couldn’t come sooner,” Toph continued, swallowing hard as she walked forward to greet her life long friend. Katara could see Toph's young daughters, Lin and Suyin, standing quietly behind their mother. Lin, who was a year younger than Tenzin’s age and one of his best friends, had immediately gone to his side to comfort him while nine-year-old Suyin sniffled at the loss of her Uncle Aang. 

“Oh Toph,” Katara said, bringing the blind bender into a tight hug. “I missed you…And so did Aang.” 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here to give Twinkletoes one last goodbye,” Toph told the widow broken-heartily, wiping the tears from her eyes as she and Katara pulled apart. 

“It’s okay. He didn’t want to burden anyone with this,” Katara said, sighing heavily. “You know Aang…But he loved you. You were one of his best friends.” 

“As was he mine,” Toph added, smiling sadly at her friend. 

“I’m just glad you’re here,” Katara replied before she was greeted by Toph’s daughters with gentle hugs. 

As she pulled away from the Beifong family, Katara turned to face the Fire Lord. Zuko was wrapped up in a thick red parka as opposed to his usual regal Fire Lord Robes. His black hair had been pulled into a top knot, but his Fire Lord crown nowhere to be seen. At this moment, he reminded Katara so much of the Zuko that had joined their cause as teenagers and the Zuko that became one of Aang’s best friends rather than the all-mighty Fire Lord. He was just simply their old lifelong friend. 

At Zuko’s side was Izumi, who was three years Kya’s senior and had grown into a beautiful young woman. She looked a great deal like both of her parents with her silky long black hair, pointed chin, and amber eyes. 

“Zuko,” Katara choked out as the Fire Lord walked forward to greet her friend.

“I knew he was hiding something from me,” Zuko spoke, his voice trembling as he took Katara’s hands in his. “And Agni, I wish it was anything but this….We just lost Uncle last year…if I had known we would be laying Aang to rest as well….I just…” 

“Aang didn’t want you to worry,” Katara declared to her friend, the tears dripping from the corners of her blue eyes. “He went peacefully though…Surrounded by me and the children…It’s what he wanted.” 

Zuko nodded before bringing Katara into a comforting hug. She felt at ease as she and one of her husband’s best friends hugged for a little while longer. Once they pulled apart, Katara was greeted by the embrace of Izumi. 

“I’m so sorry about this all, Aunt Katara,” Izumi muttered, hugging the older waterbender tightly. “We all miss Uncle Aang terribly…” 

“Thank you, Izumi,” Katara replied warmly, giving the Fire Lord’s daughter a tight squeeze. It’s been awhile since she and even Lin have addressed her as ‘Aunt Katara’. When they were children, they often referred to Katara and Aang as aunt and uncle, but as the years progressed it was always ‘Katara’ rather than aunt. Something about the young woman addressing her that way made Katara’s heart swell. It was if she could hear the eight-year-old voice of her honorary niece crying out for her again. 

“I’m so glad you’re all here,” Katara said, greeting her friends as she looked at the group before her. “To be honest, I thought we’d meet again for the funeral in Republic City…” 

“We couldn’t leave you and the kids to go to that by yourselves,” Toph remarked, putting her hands on her hips as if Katara just suggested something outrageous. “I know it’s out of the way, but it’s the least we could do for you and Aang…” 

“Well I’m very grateful for that,” Katara announced as Kya came forth to wrap an arm around her mother’s waist while Bumi and Tenzin joined her side. “I’m grateful for all of you…Losing Aang has been hard, but I’m warmed by the fact you will all be with us as we lay him to rest….” 

“We wouldn’t want it any other way,” Sokka proclaimed as he put an arm around Suki's shoulders. 

“We’ll be with you all until the end,” Zuko added as everyone else nodded in agreement. “The Royal Fire Nation fleet will escort us and Aang to his final resting place. We wish to give the greatest Avatar ever born a hero’s funeral.” 

“Thank you all so much,” Katara whispered, wiping the hot tears from her cheeks as she looked upon her family and friends fondly. 

The next couple of days seemed to blur for Katara. The trip to Republic City to Aang’s city-wide funeral…She kept to her role as the grieving but strong widow and constantly made sure her children were coping well. That was the most important thing to her right now was making sure her children would get through this. They were all handling it in very different ways, but hopefully, in time, they would heal. 

“Are you all alright?” Katara asked Kya as they settled down in their Republic City residence on Air Temple Island. 

It was just the family and friends now on the island. Katara was with her children in the bedroom she shared with Aang, a place she hadn’t entered since they left for the Southern Water Tribe. The first night they returned to Republic City, her three children had stayed the night with her in the room, feeling like their home was empty without their father. 

“I’m doing okay,” Kya insisted, nodding her head slowly behind a curtain of dark brown hair. She was sitting beside Katara on the cushioned windowsill bench. The mother and daughter were currently resting after a long day of greeting people and sitting through memorial speeches. “It was nice to see all those people at Dad’s funeral…” Kya trailed off, her eyes drifting for a moment as she tugged at the hem of her dark blue pajama bottoms. “Just good to know he meant so much to so many people, ya know?”

“I know, dear,” Katara said, reaching over to squeeze Kya’s hand. Her daughter gave her a sad smile in return before turning to look at her brothers who were sound asleep. 

“It’s also good to know they are getting some rest,” Kya stated lightly as she motioned to them. 

Katara chuckled as she observed the scene before her. Bumi and Tenzin were passed out on the bed. Her twenty-four-year-old son was snoring away with his arm slung around the frame of his little brother. Tenzin’s head was burrowed into Bumi’s side as he curled up to his older brother in a very rare moment. The two probably butt heads the most out of her three children so the scene before Katara was something out of the ordinary. 

“And you should really get some too,” Katara remarked, cupping her daughter’s cheek. “It’s getting late.” 

“I think I might join the flying bison pile,” Kya joked, jerking a thumb to her brothers. “What about you? You need rest too, mom.” 

“It's a full moon and I'm feeling a bit restless. I’m probably going to take a little walk around the garden,” Katara said, pressing a kiss to her daughter’s temple. “However, you need to sleep. Tomorrow is a new day and you should keep up your strength.” 

“Alright, if you insist...Goodnight, Mama,” Kya said softly to her mother, causing Katara to smile warmly. It’s been years since one of her children called her that.

Once Kya was asleep, Katara quietly made her way out to the garden. The garden on Air Temple Island always brought her peace and she couldn’t help but bask in the solace and quietness right now. 

Katara slowly walked down the pathway and to her favorite bench, right underneath a Moon Peach tree. Aang had placed it there especially for her, right in front of the small koi pond so she can be near to the water with hundreds of panda lilies surrounding the area. Anytime the couple got into a spat or if Katara was having a rough day, Aang would always show up with a bouquet of panda lilies to apologize or to make her day brighter. 

Meanwhile, after making sure Izumi was turned in for the night, Fire Lord Zuko also made his way out to the garden. 

Zuko's head had been spinning from today and he could feel his emotions starting to overwhelm him. The garden on Air Temple Island was something that always brought Zuko ease, specifically when he was young and he and Aang would find themselves stressed out over the construction of their beloved Republic City. The two friends would just take a simple walk through the garden and remind themselves they were still adolescents. It usually ended with them playfully sparring or meeting up with the rest of Team Avatar. 

As Zuko made his way down the pathway, he stopped when he noticed the form of the waterbender sitting at a nearby bench. Her favorite spot in the whole garden.

The Fire Lord paused to study Katara for a moment, the way she looked out towards the pond and seemed to only stay focused on the water itself. The usually sharp Katara would’ve spotted him from a mile away by now and probably would’ve shot some witty remark to the Fire Lord. 

Zuko hesitated, thinking if he should go over there or not for a moment, before finally deciding to join her. 

“Trouble sleeping?” Zuko spoke up, making his presence known for Katara who seemed slightly startled at first but pleased to see it was him. 

“Hey there,” Katara responded, her voice light. “You can say that. Are you having trouble too?” 

“Just a bit. Thought I could try getting a bit of fresh air….Mind if I join you?” Zuko asked, motioning to the free spot next to her on the bench. 

“I don’t mind at all,” Katara replied sincerely, taking a deep breath as the Fire Lord took a seat beside her on the garden bench.

There were a few moments of silence. That’s when Katara said, “Your eulogy was beautiful. I think you handled it all rather well.” The widow paused, realizing her words as she continued, “Or you handled the situation well, for a funeral…” 

“Of course,” Zuko insisted. “I know the beginning of our friendship was rough, but I would do anything to make sure Aang would be remembered and respected after death. I owe my whole life to that kid...” 

“Thank you, Zuko,” Katara said, placing a gentle hand on his forearm. “I really appreciate it.” 

Zuko nodded at this as he bit his lip, hoping to see if he could get Katara to open up more. He wasn't the only one worried about her right now. He'd discussed it with Sokka, Toph, Suki, and even Hakoda the other night, how Katara seems to be holding in all of her pain in. Sokka has mentioned how he and Suki have tried desperately to get her to open up, but she usually brushes it off and tries to focus her attention elsewhere. Zuko knew the feeling all too well and he wanted to take as much of that pain as he could away from his friend.

"So, how are you feeling?” he asked, his tone slightly timid, almost afraid to ask the dreaded question. 

“I’m…alright,” Katara confessed rather bluntly, taking in a forced breath as she looked out at the darkened garden. Her eyes scanned the distant twinkling lights of Republic City and the soft glow of the full moon. Katara's focus then locked with the full moon almost as a way to ask Yue to keep an eye on Aang for her.

“Katara, you know you can’t fool me, right?” Zuko pointed out softly, placing a gentle hand over his friend’s. “You don’t have to be strong in front of me right now. It’s okay. I…I know what it’s like to be…To be widowed.” The Fire Lord had said the world with such dislike and pain. He still had trouble saying it, despite the fact his beloved wife’s been gone for over a decade now. 

Katara froze, blinking in realization as she looked up into the distraught amber eyes of the Fire Lord. 

Mai. 

The Fire Lady's death had been unexpected, to say the least.

Zuko and Mai continued their on-again and off-again relationship for a few years after the war, but they eventually found their way back to each other by their mid-twenties and got married. The two were really happy and only grew happier with the arrival of little Izumi, who they had much difficulty conceiving. For about three years the couple tried everything to get pregnant, but by miracle chance, the Gods managed to grant them with their precious daughter and heir to the Fire Nation. 

Unfortunately, Izumi’s birth was a lot for Mai’s body. She was strong, but her build was frail and a couple of years later she grew very sick. Katara remembered coming to the palace and did everything she could to help the Fire Lady, but there’s only so much a healer can do when it’s a person’s time. Mai knew this and told Katara not to worry, knowing it was the best her old friend could do to heal her ailing body.

Zuko had kept a long vigil at Mai’s side until the very end and handled his grief by burying himself in work. Izumi was only eight-years-old and Zuko not only had to be the Fire Lord of a nation, but he had to also be mother and father to his little girl. 

“Remember how mere hours after the funeral, you and Uncle decided to spend a month at the palace to keep me in check,” Zuko mentioned, pulling his hand away from Katara’s to rest them on the edge of the bench. 

“I remember,” Katara recalled wistfully, turning back to look at the garden. “Bumi and Kya were so little then and Tenzin was just a baby. Aang had to leave after a week to go back to Republic City to resume his duties–" 

“He helped me a great deal by taking off a lot of my responsibilities during that time and you helped by dropping everything to spend the next few weeks making sure me and my daughter were okay,” Zuko pointed out, tilting his head so he was eye level to his friend. 

“I would do it again in a heartbeat,” Katara declared almost protectively. “That’s what friends are for.” 

“Exactly. Having you, Aang, Sokka, Suki, Toph, the kids, and Uncle be there for me and Izumi helped immensely,” Zuko reminded the grieving widow. “I don’t know what I would’ve done without all of you. Probably would’ve drowned myself in work if you didn’t slap me out of it…You helped me and my daughter back on our feet and I want to do the same.” 

“What do you mean?” Katara asked softly, her head quirking slightly at the Fire Lord’s words. 

“It’s been awhile since I took some time off with Izumi and with Uncle’s death last year and Aang’s death now it’s just been…” Zuko trailed off, taking in a sharp breath for a brief moment. Katara also froze to study the pain inflicted on his face. Losing Iroh had been extremely difficult for Zuko and Katara could only imagine how he felt losing one of his friends almost a year later. “I guess what I’m trying to say is, we want to spend the next month here with you all,” Zuko continued. “Toph is taking a much needed few weeks off as well…It’ll give us all time to grieve together, as a family.” 

“Are you sure?” Katara asked hesitantly as she fiddled with her hands. “You have your Fire Lord duties and Toph has her duties as police chief and–“ 

“I want to and so does she,” Zuko declared adamantly, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder to stop her. “Besides, I think Aang would be happy to know we’re all together for the first time in a long time, celebrating his life and being there for you and your kids…” 

Kate couldn’t help the tears forming in her eyes as she gave the Fire Lord a grateful smile. “Thank you, Zuko.” 

“Don’t thank me. It’s the least I can do,” he replied, chuckling lightly as he tried to control his own tears. “I’m just looking out for an old friend…Anyway, I wanted to give you something.” 

Katara’s eyebrows knitted together in slight confusion at the Fire Lord. “What?” 

“It’s the last letter Aang ever sent me,” Zuko told her stiffly, gingerly taking out a scroll from his robes and handing it to his friend.

Katara was quiet for a moment as she carefully unfolded the letter as if it would escape her grasp at any moment. 

_Dear Zuko,_

__

__

_I think you’ve suspected for awhile now that I haven’t been in the best health and by the time you get this, you will probably receive the news that I have passed on. I wish we had longer, my friend, but the universe tends to work in unpredictable ways._

__

__

_I want you to know that despite this friendship starting on the wrong foot, you have grown into one of my dearest and best friends. Truthfully, you and Sokka have been the older brothers I never had. I am at peace knowing that I can leave everything we’ve worked so hard on in good and trusted hands. I do ask of you that when the time comes and the new Avatar is revealed, you are there to help guide them as you guided me. I know you will be a great asset to the White Lotus in making sure the next Avatar is well looked after. I also have high hopes that this Avatar will be born of Katara’s people, even though everyone is convinced it’ll be the Northern Water Tribe._

__

__

_Katara…I know she will have her family and our children to look out for her once I am gone, but I need you and Toph to be there too. I know you will do this without me asking of you, dear friend, but promise me this– make sure Katara still keeps a smile on her face even though I am gone. I do not want her to mourn forever. I just want her to be happy. Watch over her and let her and the children know I love them a something fierce._

__

__

_Until we meet again._

__

__

_Your Friend,_

__

__

_Aang_

__

__

Katara couldn’t control the tears as she finished the last bit of the letter. Aang’s final sign to her. The boy in the iceberg that turned her world completely upside down. 

“The day I got this letter, I was ready to march down to the South Pole myself when I was informed of the news,” Zuko confessed to Katara, his lips forming into a thin line. “He wanted you to know he cared for you and he loved you and your children so much…” 

“Oh Aang,” Katara cried, trying to control herself. However, she couldn’t help as the ugliest sobs ripped through her throat and the hot tears streamed down her cheeks. Her hands clutched the letter to her heaving chest. It was probably the most she’s cried since the day of her husband’s death. She’s shed tears, but kept as much of her pain as she could away from her children so that she can console them on their grief. 

“Shhh,” Zuko whispered, placing a comforting hand on the waterbender’s back. As he did this, he was surprised as Katara proceeded to bury her face into the Fire Lord’s chest, openly sobbing in his arms. He blinked for a moment, shocked by her actions, before tenderly bringing the grieving widow into his arms in a strong embrace. He rested his cheek against Katara’s hair while she gripped to his robes for dear life. “Don’t worry, I got you,” Zuko promised, rubbing her back with one hand while his other arm held her tightly to him. “It’s okay, let it all out. I’m here.” 

Katara stayed there for a few moments, not caring who's arms these belonged to as she let out tears for her late husband. Slowly, the crying stopped and she had taken a few moments just to quietly rest against Zuko’s chest– to regain her strength and composure. The waterbender’s body felt worn, her cheeks burned from her salted tears, and her body trembled with grief. Katara’s entire weight seemed to be supported by Zuko as she buried herself deeper in his arms, the silky fabric of his tunic feeling nice against her raw skin. She listened to his steady breathing and tried to copy it for herself while the feeling of his heartbeat against her cheek lulled her into a state of ease.

Katara couldn’t help but relish being in someone’s comfort again. She missed the feeling of Aang’s arms around her and the feeling of Zuko’s warm, muscled arms gave her great comfort. Although, Katara knew these arms did not belong to those of her husband. These arms belonged to someone who smelt of sandalwood and smoke instead of Aang’s scent of citrus and jasmine. These were the arms of someone who wore royal robes instead of her husband's air nomad attire. These were the arms of her good friend. One of her best friends. Zuko’s arms. 

“I’m sorry,” Katara whispered haggardly, her voice rough like sandpaper as she pulled away from Zuko’s embrace carefully. One of her hands still resting delicately on his broad chest. “I didn’t mean to–“ 

“I don’t mind,” Zuko promised, taking the hand on her chest and holding it tightly in his grasp. “You did the same for me long ago, remember? Don’t worry.” 

Katara gave her old friend a grateful and warm glance. “Thank you.” 

“Any time,” he replied as they gently pulled away from one another. “Do you need anyone right now? Sokka or the kids?” 

“I’m fine right now…I’ll head back to my children in a bit,” Katara said, stopping for a moment as she studied Zuko with wavering eyes. “But...If it’s alright though, do you mind just staying here with me? Just for a few moments? I just…I just need a few minutes–“ 

“It would be my honor,” Zuko said as the waterbender proceeded to almost sigh in relief as she looked out at the garden again. “And Katara, I just want you to know…If you ever need to talk or just breathe, I’m here. I know what it’s like…I can be your fellow widow.” 

“Fellow widow?” Katara snorted at the term but chuckled a little as she looked back at Zuko. “So are we in some secret widowers club now?” 

“If you want,” Zuko teased, causing Katara to crack a slight grin. “Just to know we’re not alone in this and if there’s anything we need from one another, we have each other to rely on. We’ve always relied on each other as friends, but we can be there for one another this way too…” 

“It’d like that very much,” Katara replied wholeheartedly. She then proceeded to rest her head against her friend’s shoulder while Zuko gently snaked an arm around her frame, bringing Katara into a comforting side hug. 

The two of them would stay like that until dawn would peak it’s head out behind the clouds and sleep would finally catch up…


	2. The Proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did want to mention I might sprinkle a few elements from the comics- like a slight mention at the Hakoda x Malina romance and maybe about Zuko's mother later on, but we'll see.
> 
> In the meantime, thanks for reading, please review, and keep out a look for the next chapter!

_Four Years Later…_

__

__

"Do you feel better at least?" Katara asked her elderly father as she helped him sit down on one of the dark blue cushions in his home. The master waterbender continued to fluff a few pillows around Hakoda, making sure he was sitting down securely.

"Very much so. Your healing hands definitely help out these old joints," Hakoda told his daughter, the deep wrinkles in his face seemed more profound as he smiled contently at his only daughter.

The once prominent Chief of the Southern Water Tribe was well into his mid eighties now and despite the fact arthritis and other ailments managed to come up with old age, he still had a lot of spunk left in him. Although, his old age is why he ended up retiring his role as chief over to his son. After spending most of his lifetime rebuilding his home and fighting in a war, Hakoda wanted a few years of simple peace. Besides, Sokka was doing a majority of the work anyway and it only seemed fair to pass on his title.

"I'm glad to hear," Katara told her father warmly, grinning before heading over to pour him a cup of tea. "Is Bato still coming over to play Pai Sho?"

"Of course," Hakoda declared cheerfully as his daughter handed him a warm cup of tea. He bowed his head to her gratefully before Katara took a seat at the nearby table to continue writing a letter.

As the older man enjoyed his tea, Hakoda couldn't help but watch his daughter as she grinned at a parchment in her hand. Her lips parting into an even wider smile as she put pen to paper.

The four years since Aang's passing had been hard for Katara. Hakoda could tell his daughter was in pain, despite the fact she tried to hide it at first. The former chief did everything he could to be there for her since he went through the exact same thing. He's still plagued by the vivid nightmares of his beloved wife's tragic and brutal death. The last thing he wanted was for his daughter to be widowed like him. It also doesn't help that her children were not home anymore.

After the family had laid Aang to rest, they spent an entire month on Air Temple Island and were able to mourn together. Hakoda recalled it being a big help for his daughter and grandchildren, who all felt at ease with the support of their friends and family.

However, sadly, this bittersweet time came to an end when everyone had to return to their homes and daily lives. Katara and her younger children ended up joining Sokka and Suki and returned to the Southern Water Tribe. Even though Bumi had to go back to his job, Kya and Tenzin stuck by their mother.

Kya had become a big asset to Katara when it came to keeping Tenzin in check since the young airbender had a hard time spending most of the year at the Southern Water Tribe. He longed to be at Air Temple Island, with the other Air Acolytes, and often gave Katara a hard time for leaving Republic City. Hakoda knew being in Republic City only hurt his daughter's heart for she would be constantly reminded of Aang. It was not a place she wanted to live full time and she or Sokka tried to bring Tenzin there as much as they could, even if it pained Katara to return.

Kya and Tenzin would stay with their mother up until her youngest child turned sixteen. After seeing how Tenzin desperately missed Air Temple Island and Republic City, Katara granted him permission to return full time after living with her for almost two years. Since moving to Air Temple Island permanently, the now eighteen-year-old Tenzin seemed to be thriving more than ever and even struck up a romantic relationship with Toph's daughter, Lin. He has also stepped up and taken on the role of Air Nation representative, to which he has happily continued his father's legacy.

Kya insisted upon staying by her mother's side, but Katara could see how much her daughter wanted to be traveling the world again. So, about a couple of months ago, Katara encouraged her daughter to finally go back into the world and enjoy life again. After all, Kya had just turned twenty-three. She deserved to enjoy her youth instead of taking care of her widowed mother. Besides, Katara reassured her she wouldn't be alone in the Southern Water Tribe with her father, Sokka, and Suki still living there. She also had her waterbending students to keep her busy.

Hakoda paused, midway through sipping his tea, to observe how his daughter was suddenly giggling at whatever was written on the letter. He raised his eyebrows knowingly and couldn't help but smirk at Katara's actions.

"Are you writing to the Fire Lord again, dear?" Hakoda asked bluntly, causing his daughter to freeze and look up at her father from where she'd been looking at the letter.

"As a matter of fact, I am," Katara answered, chuckling slightly at her father's question. "He was just telling me about how Druk managed to scare one of the visiting Earth Kingdom Nobles…"

Hakoda's smirk only seemed to grow wider as he watched his daughter's sparkling sapphire eyes fall back onto the letter.

One of the things that always managed to put a smile on his daughter's face nowadays, besides the letters and visits she received from her children, were the letters she received from the Fire Lord. They started the moment Zuko and Katara had to part after a month spent together.

The month they spent together after Aang's death, Hakoda saw something spark between the firebender and his daughter. They've always been good friends, but for a month Hakoda watched as Zuko and Katara bonded and their friendship grew stronger. He often found them taking daily strolls in the garden or just sitting and drinking tea together. When they had to both return home, Zuko and Katara managed to write letters to one another almost once a week and would often visit each other when they could.

Hakoda felt at ease knowing his daughter had someone to help console her grief, but as of a few months ago, the retired chieftain wondered if something more could merge from their close relationship.

He was also happy to see how much joy Zuko's letters gave his daughter because for the past few weeks, something about Katara seemed off. She seemed more tired as she walked around with dark circles under her eyes. Sokka had told Hakoda his sister hadn't been sleeping well lately, to which they assume has to do with stress and the longer hours she's been putting in at the waterbending school.

"That sounds very amusing," Hakoda commented to his daughter. "Do tell Zuko I say hello and hope he and Izumi are doing well."

"Actually, you can tell him yourself," Katara announced, pausing for a few moments as a bright smile appeared on her face. "He's coming here!"

"Really?" Hakoda asked, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Yes. He wants to talk to me about something," Katara muttered, scanning the letter curiously. "I wonder what it could be…"

"Who knows," Hakoda said nonchalantly. He took a moment to study his daughter as her gaze stayed fixated on the letter. Wondering if his suspicions were correct, the older man cleared his throat, catching his daughter's attention. "I…ah…was just wondering if Malina introduced you to Tarkik?"

"Tarkik?" Katara questioned, frowning briefly before recognition hit her. "Oh right…Tarkik. He was ah…nice."

"You didn't like him?" Hakoda asked, trying to poke further into his daughter's potential romantic life.

"I don't hate him, if that's what you mean," Katara mumbled. "He was just a bit…much to talk to at times."

"Oh, that's a shame. You know, he's worked closely with your brother and Malina has mentioned nothing but good things about him," Hakoda said to his daughter carefully. "And he's not spoken for…"

"Dad," Katara exasperated, looking at her father sternly. "Enough of you and Malina playing matchmaker! I'm too old for this…"

"You're only fifty-one. I wouldn't call that old. Look at me! I'm old!" Hakoda said, frowning at his daughter. "Besides, we just want to show you some options."

"I know my options, Dad," Katara stated hotly as if she were a teenager again. "I'm fine with my life just the way it is."

Hakoda sighed at his daughter's stubbornness. He knew she was fine by herself, Katara is strong and vastly indepdent. But, truthfully, he just wanted his daughter to find companionship again like he found in Malina. Even though he loved his late wife more than life itself, Hakoda had been shocked and astonished to find himself falling for the affections of a Northern Water Tribe woman who showed him love again. Even though their courtship had shocked his children, it worked out for the best and Hakoda couldn't imagine life without his second chance. He just wanted Katara to find that again.

"I understand, my dear, but you shouldn't have to continue on the rest of your life without love," Hakoda declared. "And besides, like you said, you aren't exactly getting any younger…."

That hit a nerve. Katara scowled bitterly at her father and gathered her letter in a hasty matter. "I'm going to finish writing Zuko in the other room! Now, leave me alone!"

"I didn't mean to offend you," Hakoda muttered, watching as his daughter stormed away and ignored him. As Katara did so, Bato managed to walk through the front door and frowned in confusion as he watched his best friend's daughter angrily disappear down the hall.

"Did I miss something…?" the old water tribesman asked his friend.

"Don't worry about it," Hakoda told him, sending a knowing smile in the direction of his daughter. "Don't worry at all."

Meanwhile, in the Fire Nation, Zuko took a deep breath as he rubbed his tired eyes, which were currently plagued by the lack of sleep he's had these past few weeks.

The middle-aged firebender took a deep breath as he leant back in his study chair and looked carefully at the mounds of paper work before him. He knew if he took a break he'd never get through all of it before he visited the Southern Water Tribe.

I'm getting too old for this, Zuko thought as he sighed. He wasn't terribly old. He was in his early 50s, which is nothing in comparison, but after the rather strenuous rule he carried out the last thirty plus years definitely made him feel like an eighty-year old man sometimes. Rebuilding a nation and an entire world it seemed after a century long war was not an easy task. It also didn't help that Aang was now longer here to act as a peacekeeper for the four nations.

If Uncle Iroh were still here, he would tell Zuko he stressed himself out too much. If this had been ten years ago, Iroh would've probably forced Zuko to go out into the garden or spend some time with Izumi, just to get the weight of the world off the Fire Lord's shoulders. However, Zuko knew the dreams that plagued him were more than work stress, but something he knew he needed to go to the Southern Water Tribe to get fixed.

Since the fourth anniversary of Aang's death passed two weeks ago, Zuko has dreamt of his old friend every single night. Sometimes it was just the two of them sitting and enjoying a cup of tea together at Uncle's old tea shop in Ba Sing Se, and sometimes it was Aang crying out in pain…They always seemed to change, but Zuko knew what they had to do with. It was the only explanation.

"Father?"

Zuko blinked and looked up to see the figure of his twenty-six-year-old daughter peering through the door. When he saw Izumi, he couldn't help but melt his usual stoic composure with a warm smile for his only child.

"Izumi," Zuko spoke up in content surprise. "I didn't expect you to be back so soon. I thought you would be at that meeting all day."

When Izumi came of age, Zuko began to slowly task his daughter with royal duties. At first they mostly consisted of things Mai used to help Zuko with like charity work and building up good relations with the citizens. Izumi only thrived in this position, completing various projects that benefited the Fire Nation greatly.

In fact, when Izumi visited one of the rural Fire Nation villages that was apart of a new initiative, she managed to catch the eye of a commoner, a mere farm hand named Akio. He was not of nobility, but the two fell hard for each other. They would eventually marry, which was a drastic change for the Fire Nation after centuries of Fire Lords marrying nobility.

Since Izumi's marriage about two years back, Zuko's been giving his daughter duties with higher stakes since Akio was there to take up some royal duties. Izumi's more recent tasks included attending meetings for her father to reading over proposals and laws. The Fire Princess had always been a studious and cautious young lady, so it was no surprise that she took on each task gracefully and seriously. Often times Zuko's left his daughter in charge while he left for business in Republic City or to visit Katara in the Southern Water Tribe, which only proved to him that Izumi was a smart and great leader. The Fire Lord had no qualms that his daughter would be an amazing and just Fire Lord when her time came.

"It ended a bit early, and besides, it's nearly supper time," Izumi pointed out, her tone almost motherly. "Have you been in your study all day?"

Zuko frowned, looking outside to see the sun was setting from the sky and he felt a bit of shock take over him. "Oh, I…I guess I have."

"You should take it easy. You've been overwhelming yourself for the last couple of days," Izumi chided, her tone full of worry. His daughter sighed, studying her father skeptically. "Does…Does your stress have to do with the search?"

Zuko looked at his daughter for a few seconds before nodding stiffly. "Yes and no…"

"Dad," Izumi said, trying to console him.

The Fire Lord sighed heavily in response as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Four years and still no sign as to who the next Avatar is," he said, his tone hard. "I need to conduct this search, Izumi…I just have to."

"I thought Aang entrusted the White Lotus with the search," Izumi mentioned, slightly perplexed. "Why does it have to involve you?…Because of those dreams you've been having?"

"I told you not to worry about it," Zuko reminded her.

"Yes, but I'm not a child anymore," Izumi retorted sharply, crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance. "Please, Dad. You know you can't hide stuff from me."

"Well, yes the dreams play a part in it," Zuko muttered. "But also, I had promised Aang years before his death that when the day came, I'd be there to help the next Avatar…And since the next Avatar will be born a waterbender like Katara, I was hoping we could do a more discrete search, one the White Lotus doesn't know about. A search with the two people who knew the previous Avatar well."

"Don't you think that's a little risky?" Izumi pointed out hesitantly.

"I'll be safe. It's just going to be me, Katara, and Druk and we'll travel light," Zuko insisted. "That is if Katara agrees to come, but she's the only one to help me complete this mission. I know deep down that it's our destiny to find the next Avatar together."

Izumi simply nodded in response, trying not to show her emotion at her father's comments about the Avatar's widow. Truthfully, she and her husband were the only ones in the palace to notice her father's increased affections for Katara. After her father being alone for so long, Izumi secretly hoped this meant so much more for the widows. Besides, Izumi was quite fond of Katara and knew from a fairly consistent correspondence with Kya that the waterbender has been pretty much on her own since Aang's death.

"Understandable," Izumi replied curtly. "But you should really rest. If Grandpa Iroh was here he'd scold you for doing this to yourself."

Zuko chuckled lightly at Izumi's remark. She had grown up calling his father figure grandfather, something that was endearing to not only Zuko, but to Iroh as well. Agni, Iroh loved Izumi and vise vera. It was no surprise that she'd follow in her honorary grandfather's footsteps as someone to keep Zuko in check. She also had Iroh's patience and his kind soul, something Zuko was grateful to see carried out through his daughter.

"You're right," Zuko agreed, humming to himself.

"Here. I have some time before dinner and before I promised to meet up with Akio. Let me help you with this paperwork so you can head to the Southern Water Tribe tomorrow with ease," Izumi announced, picking up some of the unread proposals.

"It's fine dear, really," Zuko insisted, but his daughter cut him off.

"I'll be interim Fire Lord while you're gone, remember?" Izumi pointed out, looking at Zuko with slightly amused amber eyes. "It's nothing I can't handle, Dad."

The Fire Lord nodded at his daughter. "You're right. I'm sorry, I've just been so occupied with everything…"

"Don't apologize," Izumi assured him as she pulled out the free seat across from her father's desk. "Now make sure you're all packed for your trip and try to relax. Okay? I don't need to receive a message from Admiral Xie that the Fire Lord had a heart attack stressing himself out more than he needs to."

"Okay," Zuko agreed, chuckling as he sat up to press a grateful kiss to the top of his daughter's forehead. "Thank you, dear."

"Of course," Izumi answered as her father slowly left his study.

Soon enough, Zuko had departed the Fire Nation the next day and was on a Flag Ship headed to the Southern Water Tribe. According to the captain, they would be there shortly. It wouldn't be long before he was reunited with his friends, but more specifically Katara.

Katara. A sort of nervous tension pooled in Zuko's gut as he thought about his dear friend. It's been a couple of months since they last saw each other. The last time they'd been reunited was in Republic City when Katara had gone to visit Tenzin and Toph.

"We'll be landing shortly, Fire Lord Zuko," the commander informed him as Zuko stood at the edge of the ship, studying the endless tundra before him. Something about traveling to the Southern Water Tribe reminded Zuko so much of his youth, when his search for the Avatar began.

"Thank you," Zuko told him before the commander was dismissed and the Fire Lord was left with his thoughts once again.

As his eyes met the distant outline of the Southern Water Tribe city, Zuko's heart fluttered in his chest. His entire body seemed to vibrate with excitement and he wasn't really sure why.

He hoped Katara would agree with the plan he was about to propose. Truthfully, Zuko couldn't think of anyone else that would help him achieve this goal like Katara. She was probably the greatest waterbending master and healer in the world. She was skilled, compassionate, and a brave fighter. But more importantly, she knew Aang better than anyone. It would only make sense for him to ask her to join him. He just had to wait and see…

As for down below in the Southern Water Tribe, Katara hummed as she allowed herself to be at peace, concentrating as she bended the water around her. She had just finished her waterbending classes for the day and came to practice some waterbending exercises alongside her igloo. Often times, Katara took this time to find some relaxation.

She needed it. After not sleeping for what felt like weeks, Katara hoped this could maybe help her relax tonight.

"Auntie Katara! Auntie Katara!"

The waterbender stopped practicing her bending to the sound of her name being called out. So much for relaxation, Katara thought as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

Katara's blue eyes looked up at the horizon before her and immediately locked with the eyes of her great-niece, Lila. The little girl was the daughter of Koda and his wife, who were currently visiting the Southern Water Tribe to announce the exciting news of Anna's engagement to her girlfriend. "Auntie Katara!"

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Katara asked her great-niece gently.

Lila was four years old and looked so much like a miniature Suki and Sokka with blue eyes, tan skin, and short wavy chestnut brown hair with a hint of auburn shine. It warmed Katara's heart to see her brother and sister in-law evident through their grandchildren. After all, Koda was practically an identical copy of his namesake and Sokka, it wasn't a surprise that Lila took so much after her Southern Water Tribe family. Unlike her older sister, Lila showed signs of being a possible waterbender, which did excite Katara, Kya, and the rest of the family. Hopefully, she and Kya could teach Lila when the time came.

Katara secretly hoped that one of her children would meet someone nice soon and give her grandchildren. She wasn't sure if Kya would ever settle down and she was very uncertain about Bumi, who hasn't been in a serious relationship for quite some time. Katara was almost postive though that Tenzin would have a child to increase the population of the airbenders. However, Katara knew that would not be for another couple of years, which she was fine with, but the anticipation did kill her a little bit.

"Is everything okay?" Katara questioned, kneeling down to meet her great-niece at eye level. "Is someone hurt?"

"No, not at all," Lila piped up, blinking at her great-aunt. "Grandpa sent me here to tell you that Mr. Zuko is here in a big balloon ship!"

Katara couldn't help but break into a huge grin as if she was a young girl once again. "Well, what are we waiting for?" she then reached out a gloved hand to Lila, who eagerly took it.

Katara couldn't contain her happiness as she ran with her great-niece. Her heart pounded in excitement as she headed to greet her dear friend. It's been too long and the master waterbender could not contain the excitement she was feeling.

As Katara and Lila made their way over to the others, Zuko stepped foot on the ramp leading to land. The Fire Lord's lips couldn't help but twinge into a smile when he saw Sokka there to greet him with Suki, their children, Hakoda, and Malina. His eyes briefly scanned the area around him. The once small village Zuko had invaded as a teenager was now a hustling and bustling city, thanks to Hakoda and Sokka's efforts to build up their home after the war.

"Well if it isn't Lord Hotman himself," Sokka remarked in a witty and casual tone as he outstretched his hands. "Welcome back to the Southern Water Tribe, buddy."

Zuko chuckled as he proceeded to accept Sokka's hug before pulling apart to clasp him on the back jovially. "It's good to see you, old friend."

"Who you calling old?" Sokka joked, raising his eyebrows to which Suki simply snorted at her husband's antics.

Zuko briefly remembered the first time he'd made a trip back to the Southern Water Tribe when he'd just been crowned Fire Lord. The people of the Southern Water Tribe had been so shocked to see his rather relaxed friendship with Sokka and vise versa. Nowadays it was almost expected that when anyone from Team Avatar reunited, they would receive warm welcomes.

"It's good to see you, Zuko," Suki announced, reaching out to give the Fire Lord a gentle hug. "We've missed you."

"I've missed you all too," Zuko replied genuinely. "It's been far too long."

"Hope the Fire Nation isn't giving you any trouble," Sokka teased as he wrapped an arm around Suki's shoulder.

Before Zuko could respond, he heard someone gleefully call, "Zuko!" At the sound of his name, the Fire Lord turned around to see the smiling face of Katara for a split second before the waterbender launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist in an excited hug. Zuko caught her, almost on instinct, and despite his initial shock at her reaction to see him, he couldn't help but smile at the warm welcome. He proceeded to wrap his arms around her form and bring her into a tight embrace.

Suki, Sokka, Hakoda, and Malina gave one another all amused knowing looks, while the others in this equation such as Koda and Anna shared slightly perplexed but entertained glances at their aunt's sudden excitement.

Sokka proceeded to clear his throat, feeling the need to mess with his baby sister and best friend. This had the Fire Lord and the waterbending master pulling apart quickly, Katara's cheeks turning a flaming red.

"Sorry about that," Katara chirped, tucking a loose strand from her hair behind her ear as her blue eyes averted Zuko's amber.

Zuko paused, feeling warmth spread through him as he looked at Katara. The waterbending master was dressed in a classic Southern Water Tribe parka with dark blue pants lined with fur. Her hair was up in a loose bun and she adorned her iconic "hair loopies" as Sokka constantly refers to them as. He couldn't help but think the woman before him still looked young for her age. Of course there were laughter lines around her eyes now and maybe a few white hairs starting to appear in her hair, but she still had a youthful glow to her cheeks and her overall aura was vibrant, happy. The Katara he knew when he was sixteen and she fourteen.

"It's all good," Zuko assured his friend, chuckling as he grinned widely at her. "I'm happy to see you too."

Katara managed to blush at this and mentally scolded herself for her actions. Why was she acting like she was fourteen again? She hasn't acted this way around a boy since she was a young girl. For La's sake, she was a grown woman with three children. However, Katara couldn't help but admire at how well Zuko looked for someone in such a high stress job. His raven black hair was in a top knot, his Fire Lord crown situated in the royal Fire Nation hair-do. Zuko seemed to be trying to grow out his facial hair now, something that started around the time of Iroh's death. He was dressed in a dark red Fire Nation parka and fur lined pants, something he had gotten made after his first few visits to the South Pole. Katara couldn't help but note how his amber eyes still had a youthful and fiery spark in them, something that oddly comforted her.

"How about we continue this reunion inside," Sokka offered, motioning to his grand ice home. "We have quite the feast prepared for your arrival, bud."

"Sounds fantastic," Zuko proclaimed, situating himself. "I must say, I've been having an odd craving for sea prunes lately…"

"Well just your luck," Sokka exclaimed, clasping his hands together. "Now come on, before you freeze to death, Sparky."

Zuko snorted at the rather childish nickname Toph bestowed on him years ago. Despite the fact everyone from Team Avatar was middle aged and have been adults for awhile now, Toph and Sokka still managed to keep up with the infamous childhood nicknames.

As the group moved towards the household, Katara and Zuko gravitated towards the back of the group. To be courteous, Zuko offered the waterbending master his arm, to which Katara gratefully took. She felt butterflies swirling around in her stomach as she linked her arms with Zuko and gently leaned into her friend's side.

"I didn't see Druk anywhere," Katara mentioned, looking around the sky for Zuko's beloved dragon.

"He followed the flagship for most of the way, but decided to rest in the mountains up there," Zuko replied, motioning to the area. "He didn't want to terrify the citizens like last time…"

"Oh please, he just scared some of the snooty old politicians," Katara said, rolling her eyes. "Don't worry. Druk is welcome here. I'm sure Sokka and Suki's grandchildren will get a kick out of seeing him again."

"True," Zuko agreed. "Anyway, a lot of what's on the ship is for trade. Izumi wanted to get on top of that since we've built such strong trading relations."

"Sounds like your daughter is taking charge," Katara said, her lips forming into a proud smile. "How are she and Akio?"

"They're both quite well. It's nice to have a new face at the palace, and Akio is fairing well with his new royal duties which has helped Izumi and I immensely," Zuko told her happily. "How are your children? I saw Bumi recently when he was at the palace for a meeting with Izumi. He seemed well and Tenzin seemed to be thriving the last time I saw him when I visited Republic City."

"Oh yes, Bumi mentioned that he would be heading to the Fire Nation," Katara said fondly, thinking of her eldest son and all the work he's accomplished. "He's doing rather well, often busy with work, but he should be coming home for a visit in a month's time with Kya."

"How is Kya?" Zuko asked. "Izumi tries to write to her when she can."

"Kya, always traveling," Katara remarked, chuckling. "Aang and I used to joke that she manages to get around faster than we did when we were on the run during the war…But Kya loves it, being able to see the world and find adventure. She may be a waterbender, but she definitely inherited her father's air-nomadic spirit."

"I can tell," Zuko quipped. "Where did her travels bring her now?"

"Last I heard, Omashu," Katara told him. "According to Bumi's latest letter, he got word that she and Jania were reconnecting."

"The earthbender?" Zuko questioned curiously, his mind flickering back to Kya's ex-girlfriend. "I remember her from that month we spent at Air Temple Island. She was very kind, from what I recall…"

"She really is and I hope she and Kya do spark something up again," Katara told him truthfully. "The two only broke up because Kya moved back home and Jania had duties in Omashu, which I feel terribly guilty about…"

"Don't feel guilty. Kya was doing what she thought was best and if they find themselves back to one another, then that's wonderful news," Zuko said. "What about Tenzin? How is he doing?"

"He's alright. I do worry about him. I can tell the stress of keeping up his father's legacy gets to him," Katara explained, biting her lip nervously. "Toph and Lin try to keep an eye on him for me, but they can only do so much with their busy jobs."

"I can understand what he feels, but I'm sure Aang would be proud of him no matter what," Zuko told her sincerely, which caused Katara to send a bittersweet smile her friend's way.

"I know he would be. I am very proud of him," Katara stated brightly. "Proud of all my children."

Katara and Zuko shared amused glances as they then headed into Sokka and Suki's home for supper.

It was a wonderful affair. It mostly consisted of Team Avatar, minus Toph, catching up and reminiscing about the old days. Lila and her older sister, Ami, ended up asking a ton of questions about the group's adventures during the Hundred Years War and beyond. Their young eyes sparkling in excitement as the adults told them stories of bravery and heroics. Katara noted that even though they've told these tales countless times before, she must write them down. Hopefully, for her own grandchildren someday. It would allow them to know Aang at least.

The conversations lasted until late in the night and slowly members of the family would trickle out to turn in. Yet, as everyone else tapped out, Zuko and Katara managed to stay up.

"I'm really glad you decided to visit," Katara said as she poured Zuko another cup of tea. "It's been awhile."

"It has," Zuko echoed, nodding his head thankfully as Katara finished pouring the tea.

Zuko's amber eyes seemed to flicker against the late night fire as he looked back at Katara. He could tell his friend was biting back something as she hesitantly placed the tea kettle on the table before them.

"But...why do I have a feeling there's a reason you came to visit?" Katara blurted out, her blue eyes locking with Zuko as he carefully brought the tea cup to his lips.

The Fire Lord bit his lip as he placed the tea cup back down on the table. "There is a reason why I'm here."

"Is everything okay?" Katara quickly asked, worry evident across her face. "Are you okay? Anyone in your family?"

"Yes, everything is fine. I promise," Zuko said, holding a hand up briefly to stop Katara. "I do have a proposition for you…"

Katara's eyebrows knitted together in confusion at this. "What kind of proposition?"

Zuko took a moment before speaking. "As you know, the White Lotus has been doing countless of investigations as to where the next Avatar could be."

"Of course. The White Lotus has been in contact with me since Aang's death four years ago," Katara mentioned, thinking back to the last letter she received from them a month ago. However, the waterbender couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness hit her chest at the thought of her late husband and the unknown identity of his next life. "It seems that they've been searching everywhere. Last time I heard they were investigating a few families in the Swamp Tribe."

"Yes, they've been conducting a great deal of searching and I know they're giving their best efforts," Zuko said, licking his lips. "But, I must confess, something is telling me that I need to participate in this search now."

Katara blinked, studying Zuko's face. "Why?"

"Because…Because I've been having dreams," Zuko revealed, looking down at his tea cup. "Dreams of Aang…me promising him I'd help find the next Avatar…and feeling like I've failed him. After all, it's been four years….we should have an idea by now, with all the resources we have…I don't know…"

Zuko looked back at Katara who didn't say anything. She just swallowed hard as she bended the tea in her cup in a swirl. "I…I have also had dreams of Aang," Katara stammered out, causing Zuko to look at her curiously. She cleared her throat and continued, even though the sadness and pain could be clearly heard in her words. "Sometimes…Sometimes they're nightmares…He's twelve again and he's begging me to find the Avatar…to protect them…"

The Fire Lord froze at his friend's confession, his heart starting to pound. "Really? I've also had nightmares like that…"

"Well, they haven't allowed me to rest much," Katara said, her lips forming into a tight line. "I've tried my own search briefly, but…I just can't seem to find whoever they are…"

"That's why I'm here," Zuko explained, reaching out to grasp his friend's hand in his. "I wanted to ask you if you would join me on a search for the Avatar."

"A search?" Katara repeated, her face forming into a perplexed frown.

"Yes. Just the two of us and Druk," Zuko rambled. "I think Aang wants us to be the ones to find the Avatar for some reason…Something is telling me it's imperative that we find them…I can't explain it, Katara, but I feel as if someone is planning something horrid…Someone else is looking for the Avatar, someone bad."

Katara nodded grimly at this, her hand going to touch the smooth pendant of her mother's necklace. "I feel the same," she said, causing hope to light up in Zuko's eyes. "However, we can't just abandon our duties and go on a quest for the next Avatar. That's insanity."

"Is it?" Zuko questioned, quirking his eyebrows.

"Yes," Katara stressed. "I have my students and you, you're the Fire Lord, Zuko! For the love of Tui and La! You can't just gallivant around the world when you have a country to run!"

"Actually, I can," Zuko retorted, his lips forming into an amused grin while Katara frowned at him. "Izumi can rule the nation for a month. She will be the next Fire Lord and I want her to well prepared for when her own time comes…And as for your students, there is only one Master Katara, but there are plenty of other waterbenders at that school of yours that can fill in for a month. In fact, with Suki and Sokka's help, I made sure of it."

"You came prepared, huh?" Katara mused dryly, crossing her arms over her chest. "And so confident I'd say yes?"

Zuko shrugged. "As of now, you're the only one I trust to complete this mission, Katara…Besides, it could be like old times."

"Like the time you helped me find my mother's killer," Katara blurted out, instinctively reaching up to her necklace once again.

"And the time you helped me find mine," Zuko pointed out, referencing the fact Katara had returned the favor in a way by helping him track down Lady Ursa years ago with the rest of Team Avatar.

Katara flashed a brief smile at him before looking out towards the fire place. Zuko trailed her gaze and froze when he saw what she was staring at– a family photograph of her, Aang, and their children that sat on the mantle.

"I'll join you," Katara told Zuko firmly, looking at him with a sort of determined glance. "This is the least I can do for Aang…I feel like he needs me and well, what better than the two of us to search for him."

"Perfect," Zuko replied, who couldn't contain his grin as he and Katara shared looks of excitement at their new adventure. Hopefully, just hopefully, by the end of this month they'd locate the new Avatar and keep this child save from harm.


	3. The Search Begins

"Do we have everything?" Katara questioned in a rapid fire of worry and nerves. Her mittened glove came up to her cheek mid-thought as she double checked Druk's saddle. "Food? Camping supplies? Money?"

Today was the day Katara and Zuko would head north in search of the next Avatar. Only a few trusted people knew the actual reason as to why they would be venturing to the North Pole. Most people, including the Northern Water Tribe and it's leaders, believed that the Fire Lord and the Avatar's widow were coming to discuss updated treaties of peace and the progression of the Southern Water Tribe.

They decided to start in the north because it was where the last Avatar born of water was from– Avatar Kuruk. If they couldn't find a lead there, they would move on to investigate the Swamp Tribe and then finish at the South Pole– a place Katara was adamant about not having an Avatar. After all, she investigated as much as she could, but there were no signs. Or, at least, Aang didn't give her a sign that the new Avatar was there…

"We're fine, Katara," Zuko reassured his friend for the millionth time. She only managed to get more worrisome and motherly the older she got, to which Zuko could not be surprised by. "Don't worry."

"For the last time, do not tell me not to worry! Every single time someone has ever told me that, someone always forgets something," Katara scolded, placing her hands on her hips. "Remember the time Sokka convinced me we had everything and we ended up forgetting Momo!"

"You're still hung up about that!?" Sokka huffed irritably as he and Suki made their way over. "Come on! That was over thirty years ago!"

"You forgot Momo!" Katara stressed, wide eyed. "How could you do that!?"

"I thought he was with us! Bleeding Hog Monkeys! How many times do I have to say it? I'm sorry!" Sokka cried out, flailing his arms about while Katara scowled at her brother. This only initiated a debate between the two siblings, to which Suki and Zuko observed and chuckled quietly at.

"They'll never change, huh?" Zuko quipped, playfully nudging Suki in the side.

The Kyoshi Warrior snorted at this. "No way! These two are gonna bicker like this until they're old and gray!"

"Check this out everybody! Isn't he cool!?"

Sokka and Katara paused their argument while Suki and Zuko turned around to look at where the noise was coming from.

Lila came rushing forward over a small mount of snow with a group of three or four children trailing right behind her. The youngest of Sokka and Suki's grandchildren was planning to show off the dragon to her friends. Lila had met Druk earlier this morning and was so smitten by the dragon that she told everyone about him, specifically her friends who did not believe her.

"Lila," Suki warned her granddaughter as the children trotted over. "Did you ask Fire Lord Zuko if you could show off Druk like this? He's not your pet, sweetie."

"Oh. I'm sorry Granny, Mr. Zuko," Lila said, hanging her head sadly.

"It's fine, Suki. Don't worry," Zuko assured Suki, smiling gently at her and then the little girl. "Druk loves children. Izumi used to do the same thing when she was around Lila's age."

"Well, if you insist," Suki said as she looked to her granddaughter, who immediately squealed and clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Just as long as everyone is careful with him. For example, watch how Lila and I pet him," Zuko instructed to the other awe struck children. They watched in excitement as the Fire Lord reached out to gently pet Druk's scales. Lila's blue eyes sparkled as she also reached up with a mitten hand to caress Druk smoothly like she had done this morning. The dragon seemed to enjoy this as he made sounds of gleeful approval.

"What is it exactly?" a child with bright aqua eyes asked, blinking curiously as she stared up at Zuko and Katara. She was wearing a light brown parka just like Lila that seemed a bit too big for her body. Her dark brown hair was up in a high ponytail and she had two smaller hair tubes framing her face.

"He's a dragon!" Lila exclaimed, her small hand motioning to the gigantic beast. "I'll introduce you! Korra, this is Druk the Dragon. Druk, this is Korra! She's my friend and the Avatar!"

Zuko and Katara instantly froze at Lila's words. "The Avatar?" Katara repeated slowly, swallowing hard as she looked down at Korra, who was looking back at the older woman with an innocent stare.

"In our game, duh?" Lila said, shaking her head at her aunt like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We're playing out those stories you told us about, Auntie Katara. Korra is the Avatar and I'm a Kyoshi warrior like Granny Suki and Kiki is Toph and Kenai is the mean old Fire Lord Ozai and then– "

Zuko flinched at the mention of his father while Katara relaxed a little seeing as she might've overreacted. However, she couldn't help but notice Zuko's face turning into a grimace, the Fire Lord reaching out to briefly touch the scar on his face.

"Kyoshi Warrior? What about a boomerang master like your grandfather!?" Sokka boomed, looking rather hurt by his granddaughter's comment. Meanwhile, Suki couldn't help but giggle.

"Nah," Lila responded in disinterest, shrugging. "I rather be a Kyoshi Warrior like Granny or Mommy. Last time I played as Auntie Katara, but I already know I'm gonna be a waterbending master like her! I don't need a silly boomerang to defend myself!"

Katara, Suki, and Zuko all laughed at this while Sokka frowned. As the Southern Water Tribe Chieftain tried to win his granddaughter and the other children over, Suki focused on Katara and Zuko to wish them a safe journey.

"Who's the little girl?" Katara asked curiously, motioning to her niece's friend. Something about the child threw the waterbender off. Maybe it's because Korra reminded Katara a great deal of her own daughter...

"Korra? That's Tarkik's great-niece," Suki explained, shrugging casually. The retired Kyoshi Warrior went to tuck a strand of graying auburn hair behind her ears as she looked back at Korra, who was giggling alongside Lila.

"Oh…Tarkik," Katara repeated his name dryly, the lack of enthusiasm evident on her face.

Suki laughed at her sister-in-law's reaction. "Yeah. His sister's daughter, Senna, is around the twin's age. She married Tonraq and they had little Korra."

"Oh, of course! Tonraq!" Katara exclaimed, lighting up with recognition. She was well accustomed to the young man who'd been banished from the Northern Water Tribe and moved to the South Pole almost five years ago now. Katara liked Tonraq and knew Sokka was quite fond of him. After Koda left and showed no signs of wanting to become the chief, Sokka seemed to take Tonraq under his wing, seeing that the young man had been trained his whole life to be a leader.

"She and Lila are fond of each other since they're about the same age. They often play when Lila comes to visit," Suki explained. The Kyoshi Warrior's gaze lingered to Zuko was was currently stroking Druk's snout to keep the dragon calm. To Suki, the Fire Lord seemed slightly off putting and a little more distant since the mention of his father. Without skipping a beat, she bit her lip as she looked back at Katara with a worried glance. "Is Zuko okay?...Maybe you should check on him later, when it's just the two of you."

"Excuse me?" Katara questioned in confusion, raising her eyebrows at her sister-in-law.

"Zuko…He's got that look in his eyes," Suki muttered quietly, trying to be discrete. "He used to get the same look when he was stressed and well, you know…Anytime he gets all broody you can tell something is up."

"I think you might be on to something," Katara muttered in agreement, glancing to where Zuko was now embracing Sokka in a goodbye while Hakoda approached them from behind.

Katara had forgotten that the Kyoshi Warriors had once been employed by the Fire Nation as bodyguards. Suki and Zuko became very close friends through this and she had helped him when Mai broke up with him, but also helped him win her back. It's also how Suki got to read Zuko pretty well and vise versa.

"I think it had to do with the mention of Ozai…" Katara continued worriedly."I think it's been awhile since someone's brought up his dad."

"That could do it," Suki agreed.

"I don't think he's seen Ozai in a very long time. Ever since we got the lead on where Lady Ursa was and Zuko reunited with his mother, he lost any sort of reason to actually talk to his father in prison," Katara said. "He had his mother again and he had Iroh, his true father."

"Hmmm...I'm sure you'll figure it out. After all, you probably have lots to talk about on this trip," Suki said, faintly smirking.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katara questioned, raising her eyebrows at the statement.

"Don't worry about it," Suki said, placing her hands on Katara's shoulders. "Look, I know this is a secret mission and the two of you are very focused right now, but just know…I hope you find some peace through this journey."

Katara took in Suki's wise, but powerful words. She smiled briefly before bringing her sister-in-law into a gentle hug. "Thank you. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon," Suki reiterated. "And safe travels."

After they pulled away, Katara went to embrace her brother for a goodbye. As the waterbender became distracted by bidding goodbye to Sokka and the rest of her family, it allowed the Fire Lord and the retired chief to share a few words.

"I'm glad you're taking Katara with you," Hakoda said to Zuko as the Fire Lord double checked the saddle on Druk. "It's been awhile since she's had adventure like this."

"It's nothing. After all, I think this is something that will allow both of us to rest easier at night," Zuko said, his mind lingering back to his dreams of Aang, hoping this could allow his late friend to finally rest.

"You're a good friend to her, Fire Lord Zuko," Hakoda said gruffly, stroking his white beard. "She's always cared a great deal about you."

"Well, I care a great deal about her as well," Zuko replied, smiling to himself. "She's a good friend, your daughter. Always knows what to say and when to listen...I'm very thankful to have her in my life."

"I know," Hakoda said simply, a grin forming on his lips that almost seemed smug. It was as if someone confirmed a secret or a rumor to the old man. "And I know she can take care of herself. My daughter is a master waterbender and healer, arguably one of the best in the world, and a grown woman…But, she's my child first and foremost, and she'll definitely scold me for asking of this but…promise me you'll keep her safe? It'll help an old man rest easier at night."

"With my life," Zuko vowed, bowing respectfully before him. "Nothing will harm her, Chief Hakoda."

"Thank you," Hakoda replied gratefully. "And it's just Hakoda, Zuko…I haven't been the chief in a few years now."

"Yes, but after all you've done as a leader, you still deserve to be shown the respect even if you're retired," Zuko insisted. The Fire Lord stopped for a moment, his mind seemingly stuck on a different thought. "If you don't mind though...can I ask you a personal question?"

"What's that?" Hakoda asked curiously.

"Why did you retire? Most chiefs rule until they die," Zuko pointed out rather bluntly. "Why did you choose this path?"

"Good question," Hakoda said rather gruffly, stroking his beard again in thought. "Well, after losing my wife in a rather brutal way, having to leave my children to join a century long war, rebuilding my homeland back up, and fighting tirelessly for my people…I needed rest…"

"But what about continuing that fight?" Zuko inquired.

"I still fight for my people, if that's what you mean. Despite the many changes we've inflicted here, our tribe has kept to it's traditions. We have a council of Elders to help govern, to which I am the head of. Most of the work I put in still goes to making this community a better place," Hakoda continued. "Now that my home has gained strength on a global scale, someone who was more in tune with what was going on needed to be in charge. Someone stronger and more savvy than me. Sokka proved this countless of times with the work he did for our tribe, to which I thought it was only appropriate to pass on the birthright to my son. Besides, I wanted to see my boy become a leader. He was born to do this job."

Zuko nodded. "I see…"

"And although I do play a part in the local government here, I have more time to just relax. Enjoy what years I have left. If I'm anything like my mother, hopefully I'll have many more, but…I get to see my grandchildren and great-grandchildren grow, which is a blessing from Tui and La within itself," Hakoda proclaimed happily. "Truthfully, sometimes all you can do after giving yourself wholeheartedly to a cause for years is to let yourself just breathe."

Something flickered in Zuko's eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by the retired chief. "If I may be frank, Fire Lord Zuko, you have been ruling a nation since you were a teenager. You have seen hardship, lost those you have loved, had to raise a little girl by yourself, and give your heart and soul into making the Fire Nation a place of peace once again." Hakoda paused for a moment before continuing. "You deserve a break…Even though Aang is not here anymore to keep the peace...Maybe it's time to pass that over to someone else, hmmm?"

Zuko froze at Hakoda's words, trying to take what he said in. "You know, sir, I think you and I have a lot more in common than I thought..."

Hakoda nodded quietly in agreement at this before he turned to see his daughter coming over to give him a goodbye hug. "Hope you're not threatening Zuko to keep me safe," Katara reprimanded jokingly as she wrapped her arms around her father tight. "I'm an adult, after all."

"I know dear, but I'm still your father," Hakoda pointed out to his daughter playfully as they pulled apart.

Katara chuckled at this as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you'll be okay without me here?"

"Yes, sweetheart," Hakoda confirmed. "Now go. This is clearly your destiny, Katara."

The waterbender smiled at her father before joining Zuko to mount Druk. Soon enough, the pair were flying high in the sky. They wistfully watched from above as their family and friends of the Southern Water Tribe bid them goodbye, their figures quickly becoming mere dots as Druk flew higher into the clouds.

"I think my auntie likes the Fire Lord," Lila had confided in Korra as they watched Druk disappear with Zuko and Katara.

"You really think so?" Korra questioned, tilting her head.

"Of course!" Lila said, rolling her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Now come on, Avatar! Let's play some more! I'll round up the others!"

"Yay!" Korra squealed as Lila ran forward to get the attention of their friends again. The four-year-old then looked back to where Katara and Zuko just left with Druk.

"I guess you were right, Mr. Spirit. They do really like each other," Korra whispered into the wind as if someone could hear her.

"Are you coming, Korra!?" Lila shouted out at her.

"Coming!" Korra called back. However, as young Korra rushed towards her friends, no one seemed to notice the sparks that briefly emitted from the young water tribe girl's hand or the way the earth moved beneath her…

Meanwhile, Katara couldn't help but look down at ground below and squeal a bit. "It's been so long since I've been in the air," Katara exclaimed to Zuko. She had her arms wrapped tightly around his waist as they sped through the sky. Wisps of her dark brown hair floated in the wind, making a thrill of adventure and excitement rush through Katara. "It's like we're riding Appa again!"

Zuko chuckled at Katara's statement. "Not quite, but I do agree, flying with a friend does bring back some fond memories of Appa…Boy, do miss that flying hairy carpet."

"Zuko," Katara chided, even though she couldn't help but giggle at his comment. "That hairy carpet was a good friend and a valued member of the family."

The Fire Lord couldn't contain his smile as he only grinned wider at Katara's retort. "True…I did have a soft spot for him."

"Well, he loved you too, especially since you saved him from those Dai Li agents," Katara pointed out.

"Yeah," Zuko agreed, his eyes drifting off towards the horizon as he thought about that day. The day Uncle had set him straight, even if it lasted only a bit before he made the biggest mistake of his life.

Katara could only see her friend's profile, but she could tell he was bothered. By the way his muscles tensed against her and the rather sudden quiet demeanor he adopted made her feel like something about the mention of Ozai triggered unsettling thoughts in his head. Katara wasn't sure what was bothering him, but she was going to get to the bottom of her friend's troubles. One way or another.

Zuko and Katara traveled for what felt like a couple of hours. Druk definitely traveled much faster than Appa or any of the other flying bisons could, due to the Dragon's built. It got them far enough that when night fell, Katara and Zuko felt at ease setting up for camp.

They had landed somewhere remote in the Earth Kingdom. Thankfully, the forest was somewhere far away from civilization so they could rest tonight comfortably without worrying about anyone recognizing the Fire Lord or the waterbending war hero.

Instantly, the two fell into a routine they haven't followed in quite sometime. Katara had begun preparing the stew for the night while Zuko set up a fire and the rest of camp. However, as Katara prepared dinner, she saw a distant look still in her friend's eyes. Zuko was quiet, too quiet.

"You know what we're missing from this," Katara announced, her voice perking up in a teasing tone. "Sokka making incessant comments about how he's not being fed."

Zuko snorted at this. "As much as that would make the memory complete, that is something I do not miss. Nor do I miss Toph picking her nose while we ate."

"Oh, don't remind me," Katara said, shuttering in disgust. "I love Toph more than anything, but that was just plain disgusting!"

Zuko lightly chuckled at this, but Katara noticed his amber eyes were still stiff. Before she could question it, the firebender seemed to be distracting himself with a different question. "So, you've been busy with your waterbending students?"

"Yes, I have been," Katara responded, an expression of pride and love appearing on her face at the thought of her young students. "They can be quite the handful, but they're all so eager to learn. It makes me so happy to see so many more of my people's children as waterbenders and being the one to teach them…It just makes me proud to see how far the little waterbending school I helped found become something so great."

"It's something you should be really proud of," Zuko said to her rather jovially. "You've come a long way, Katara. You've given hope to so many waterbenders, but also to the female ones who did not have a chance to learn in the north."

"You could say that," Katara replied, shaking her head as she continued to stir the dinner that was currently swirling around in the pot. "Some of the northerns who decided to settle down in the south made a huge stink about the school. This one guy, Tarkik, it wasn't him, but his father was a northerner. Married one of the southern women when he came to help rebuild. He threw a fit about the fact we would be teaching women how to fight…Thankfully, it helped being a war hero, the daughter of the chief, and the Avatar's girl...Oh, and I may have persuaded the man a little bit with the help of my waterbending..."

"I'm sure you set him straight," Zuko replied, smirking at the thought of the waterbender scarring this man with her power. Katara watched as her friend's demeanor changed and he went to awkwardly rub the back of his neck. "By the way, who's this ah Tarkik guy to you?"

Katara blinked in surprise at Zuko's question, slightly startled by it. "I'm sorry?"

Zuko blushed at this and immediately began to fumble like he was a gawky teenager again. "It's just, well…I heard you talking to Suki earlier and you just didn't sound very thrilled about him…That's all. I could be wrong, I was just curious and well…"

"Don't worry about it," Katara assured him, swallowing hard as the blush began to creep on her cheeks. "He's…He worked with Sokka before on some stuff. And, well, since Malina knew his father and knew he wasn't spoken for, she...ah...tried to see if I would possibly want to…to date him."

"Oh," Zuko said, his eyes widening at the confession. "Did you two–"

"Oh Spirits, no! No way," Katara cut Zuko off, quickly shaking her head. "Look, I said Tarkik wasn't a bad person…He's just um, how do you say…Obnoxious. Irritating. Not interesting. Oh, and boring! Really boring!"

"I see," Zuko replied, nodding his head, despite the burning still very present on his cheeks.

"Yeah, no, I'm not dating," Katara said, catching her comment. She then squeaked as her blush seemed to creep down her neck too, "I mean, I don't know…I'm not sure…Dating is just…"

"Don't worry about it," Zuko said, clearing his throat. "It's always a hard thing to talk about…You should've seen Uncle playing matchmaker with me when the time came. It was interesting, to say the least..."

"My family's just so convinced I'm lonely," Katara blurted out loud, letting her feelings about this subject fly freely from her mouth. "And I'm not lonely! If I wanted a relationship, I would go out an get one!"

"Exactly," Zuko agreed, snapping his fingers together. "I completely understand. Uncle was so convinced I was lonely but it's not a terrible thing to want to be alone. Sometimes marriage and falling in love is a one time thing, you know?"

"I agree one hundred percent," Katara said, feeling herself grow a bit more at ease. "Besides, if I wanted to, I could go into the dating field anytime I wanted to…Although, who wants to date an old maiden like me? It won't be long until I'm wrinkled and gray!" she joked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Nonsense, you're very attractive, Katara," Zuko spoke up, catching the comment and instantly freezing. "I mean, as a friend, from a male's perspective, you're just ah– I mean, I'm not one to talk. I'm not very high in the looks department."

"You're attractive, don't worry," Katara replied, mortified by this response as she shrunk into herself. "Or, I mean…"

"It's fine," Zuko cut her off. "How about we drop the con–"

"Yes, please," Katara squeaked out before he could finish. She wasn't sure why she was so embarrassed by this, especially around Zuko. It shouldn't be such a big deal, but something in Katara was making her muster over it.

"So, um, when's the last time you went to the North Pole?" Zuko asked, respecting Katara's wishes by bringing the conversation elsewhere. She was grateful that Zuko was also someone who never pressed further. He was respectful and didn't try to push any sort of boundaries that might bring discomfort, which was always a plus.

"It's been awhile," Katara answered. "About two years now. Kya and I had joined Sokka, Suki, and my father on a visit to our sister tribe when Chief Kanaaq unexpectedly passed. I know his son Unalaq is the chief now, but I haven't have the pleasure of getting to know him. I do know his brother, Tonraq. He lives in the South Pole."

"Really?" Zuko questioned in surprise. "Why did he move from home?"

"He'd been banished apparently by Chief Kanaaq and came to the south– I'm not sure why, but Sokka assured me Tonraq can be trusted. My brother saw something in him though. I don't know him well, but have heard many great things," Katara mentioned fondly. "He married Tarkik's niece, Senna, and they had a daughter together…The little girl we met today."

Zuko raised his eyebrows in curiosity, even though his gut instinct told him he knew of the child Katara was referring to. "Which one?"

"Korra," Katara answered, taking a moment to study Zuko's tense features. "She was the one who was apparently playing the role of the avatar, according to Lila."

The waterbending master watched as Zuko's form stiffened even more at the mention of the game. It shouldn't be something that bothered the Fire Lord so much. It's not like they haven't talked about their adventures during the war before, but the mention of Ozai today has thrown the usually much more calmer Zuko in a bit of disarray.

"Alright," Katara said, throwing her hands up in the air out of frustration. "What is it!?"

"Huh?" Zuko blurted out, his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Katara continued, watching Zuko carefully. "Something is bothering you so spit it out!"

"Katara–"

"Is it about Ozai?" Katara asked without thinking, only to catch the Fire Lord completely off guard.

Zuko's body grew rigid at his father's name. It felt like he'd been hit by a ton of bricks with that comment. The Fire Lord swallowed hard as his fists clenched at his sides. "Yes…"

"When Lila said his name, you looked a bit freaked out…" Katara explained softly, putting down the wooden spoon she was cooking with and inched closer to him. "It's been awhile since you've had to think about him, isn't it?"

Zuko sighed heavily, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Yes, but also…no."

"Yes and no?" Katara questioned. "What do you mean?"

"I…Katara, he died," Zuko sputtered out. "Died in prison…about a two months ago. Old age and sickness finally caught up to him, I guess...I haven't told anyone about it. Only Izumi and Akio know...Didn't think anyone in the Fire Nation needed to know either...After all, it's been decades since that man has been outside his cell...There are children born to my nation that don't know his face or believe strongly in his sick propaganda. I hope to keep his death out of the public eye. Besides, the last thing I need are Ozai sympathizers rising from the woodwork to punish me some more when we're supposed to be looking for the next Avatar..."

Katara didn't know what to say. Instead, she just stared at Zuko in shock. Ozai? The man who almost ruined everything for everyone was finally dead? Somehow he managed to outlive his older brother and Aang? To be honest, Katara never thought about him after the war. He didn't plague her mind or thoughts anymore. How could she be scared of a man rotting away in prison? However, this horrible man was still her best friend's biological father. He hurt Zuko and she could only imagine that his abuse and neglect of her friend still managed to plague Zuko's mind.

"Oh Zuko. I'm…I'm sorry," Katara told him sincerely.

"Sorry? Katara, there's nothing to be sorry about," Zuko barked out, followed by a humorless laugh. "The man was twisted and evil. He abused his children. He was heartless and cruel! He's responsible for the deaths of thousands!"

"But he was still your father," Katara pointed out.

"Iroh was my father," Zuko insisted fiercely, his amber eyes blazing as fierce as the fire before them.

"You know I know that, Zuko," Katara said, her face softening. "But you must have confusing feelings about Ozai's death regardless…"

"How could I?" Zuko spat, standing up from where he'd been sitting. Katara's eyes flashed to where the flames of the fire suddenly grew in size along with Zuko's rage. "He was a monster! A terrible father and a tyrant! Scum of the earth!"

"Then what's bothering you, Zuko? Because something about his death is!" Katara shouted, standing up and stalking closer towards him. "Why…Why didn't you tell me? Or any of our friends for that matter?"

"I…I just didn't think about it," Zuko confessed. "When he died, I continued on my daily day. I didn't want to think about him. Tried so hard not to think about him, but…"

"You can't just forget something like that," Katara retorted vehemently.

"I know, but I want to!" Zuko cried out, running a stressed hand through his raven black locks. "I want to forget he was even my father in the first place! All those memories! All the hurt! I can't understand him and I don't think I ever will!"

"You don't need to, Zuko. What he did to you was awful," Katara said.

Zuko sighed heavily, taking in his friend's words for a moment. "You know when Izumi had been born, and I held her in my arms for the first time…I fell in love almost instantly," the firebender blurted out, his expression of anger digressing to that of love, but also sadness. "It was a powerful love. A love I never felt before. In that moment, I vowed I would never let anyone hurt her…And then it dawned upon me, how could a parent do that to their child? I would kill myself before I ever lay a hand on Izumi…I just don't understand. How could my father be so cruel to his own son?"

The waterbending master simply nodded, watching as her friend continued. "I…I didn't hate him. No, I pitied him. Pitied the fact that he could never love his children the way I love Izumi…In a twisted way, I'm morbidly relieved he's gone. After years of wasting away in that cell…Yet, it's so sickening to even think I feel no remorse for my own father's passing….I don't know how I should feel!"

"No, it's not wrong to feel what you're feeling," Katara whispered, catching the Fire Lord by surprise. Katara's eyes fell upon Zuko's scar which was illuminated by the bright flames coming from their fire. "He damaged you, Zuko. Emotionally and physically...He wasn't a part of your life nor did he love you. He abused you...Remember when you took me to get revenge on my mother's killer? I never forgave him…I don't think you'll ever forgive your father, but you forgave yourself and that's what's important."

Zuko took a deep breath, nodding at Katara before growing more silent. "Thank you…Despite all the pain and suffering my family's caused you and others, I'm still surprised to see the kindness reciprocated somedays."

"Because you are a kind man," Katara shot back, her lips curling into a small smile as she reached out to cup his cheek. "A man who's proven himself to me countless of times."

"You're being too kind now," Zuko said, his cheeks becoming tinted with a slight blush as Katara pulled her hand away. It reminded Katara greatly of when he was an awkward sixteen-year-old. Now that the years have progressed, Zuko's mostly matured out of that awkward state, but sometimes it wasn't hard to catch the Fire Lord fumbling on his words or making a poor attempt at a joke.

"May I remind you that you took lightning for me," Katara spoke up softly, her gaze firm. "Not many people would do that for a friend."

Zuko looked at Katara in surprise at the mention of his Agni Kai with Azula. Katara looked away briefly, her eyes following the flickering flames of their campfire. "I will be forever indebted to you for that, you know that, right?" she added, her voice hard with emotion.

"Please, Katara. Remember what I told you that day on Ember Island?" Zuko pointed out, raising his eyebrows. "I would do it all over again if that meant keeping you safe."

Katara blushed at Zuko's words. Her mind drifted to when they had spent a week on Ember Island after the war ended. Just the original gang– Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Zuko. Mai had decided to spend some time with Ty Lee before she moved to Kyoshi Island. The gang had gone after spending a few days at Iroh's tea shop in Ba Sing Se...For them, this would be the last time they would have some free time until they would plunge themselves into mounds of work trying to rebuild each of their respected nations...

_"Where's Zuko?" Katara asked, looking around at the rest of Team Avatar. Sokka and Suki were lounging on a nearby beach blanket together while Toph and Aang played in the sand with Appa and Momo. Dusk was slowly rolling in as the sun set against the horizon of Ember Island. "Dinner's almost ready."_

__

__

_"Yeah, where is Sparky?" Toph reiterated, scratching her head. "He said he'd join in on making sandcastles later!"_

__

__

_"Lord Hotman himself is going to make sand castles?" Sokka snorted, slapping his knee in amusement. "I can't wait to see this!" This merely earned a nudge in the ribs by Suki, who was frowning irritably at her boyfriend._

__

__

_"He went to meditate out by the coast after we sparred together," Aang told his girlfriend nonchalantly as Appa proceeded to lick the side of his face, causing the Avatar to burst into laughter._

__

__

_"Alright. Guess I'll go fetch him then..." Katara said, looking down the coastline to see if she could spot Zuko._

__

__

_The waterbender made her way down the shoreline, letting the crashing of the waves soothe her. The sky around her felt like a water color painting, the oranges, reds, and pinks all splashed together to form an effortless beauty. The palm trees rustled gently in the warm breeze while the melody of birds, crickets, and all sorts of island creatures tuned in._

__

__

_Spirits, Katara was going to miss their little paradise here terribly. She missed her home, but something about Ember Island was relaxing. Who knows the next time they'd all be together again? She would be joining Aang and her brother in the rebuilding process, Suki would be returning home to Kyoshi Island, Toph was set on opening a metal bending school, and Zuko would fully immerse himself in his new Fire Lord duties...Sometimes, the very thought is silly to Katara considering they are just teenagers still with such adult responsibilities...She'd hoped that after the war they'd have more moments to just enjoy being kids, but the waterbender knew their fight was far from over._

__

__

_Katara kept walking along the shore and stopped when she came upon what she was looking for._

__

__

_There sat Zuko, in a lotus position on top of a nearby rock. His eyes were closed and his breathing was steady. Katara noticed Zuko was shirtless. She'd seen him shirtless before, plenty of times when he sparred with her or one of the others, but it's been awhile…His chest was broad and his muscles were more pronounce while sweat glistened against his skin. As her eyes trailed down, they caught sight of a scar._

__

__

_The scar. The scar she healed. The scar he gained because of her._

__

__

_Katara's body tensed as she stayed frozen, images from that fateful day flashing across her memory like the lightning bolt that Zuko took for her._

__

__

_"Katara?"_

__

__

_The waterbender blinked furiously and looked up, seeing Zuko wide eyed now and looking back at her in confusion. "Is…Is everything okay?"_

__

__

_"Yeah, of course," Katara replied quickly, clearing her throat. Her cheeks immediately burned in embarrassment. "I…ahh…well, I just came to tell you dinner is ready."_

__

__

_"Oh. Okay," Zuko answered, running a hand through his hair as he sat up from where he'd been meditating. "I'll be there in a second. I just need to wash up."_

__

__

_"I…Al-alright," Katara stammered, swallowing hard._

__

__

_Zuko frowned at his friend's behavior, noticing how her eyes were fixated on his chest. Katara's body seemed to be rigid as she struggled to pull herself away. He knew that look. It was a look of trauma._

__

__

_"Are you sure everything okay, Katara?" Zuko asked, clearly worried by her sudden behavior._

__

__

_"Yes, I'm fine, I just–"_

__

__

_"Katara," Zuko cut her off, looking at his friend with an exasperated expression. "I wasn't born yesterday. What's wrong? Something is clearly wrong."_

__

__

_"The scar…I don't know if it healed correctly!" Katara blurted out, her hand motioning to the lightning scar on his chest. "I'm…I'm sorry…"_

__

__

_"Don't apologize," Zuko told her, looking down at it. It wasn't very noticeable like the one on his face since it was covered by his clothing most of the time, but it was still there._

__

__

_"You could've died," Katara said, her voice heavy and her eyes refusing to break contact with the scar._

__

__

_"But I didn't," Zuko reminded his friend, his expression rather calm._

__

__

_This didn't seem to please Katara by the way her face grew contorted with pain. "And for what, though? Me? I should've been the one that got hit, it was aimed at me!"_

__

__

_"Hey! Don't say that," Zuko scolded, frowning in disappointment at his friend. "Where is this all coming from?"_

__

__

_"I don't know," Katara choked out, shaking her head a little. "I guess…With everything that's happened since the war ended…We never really talked about what happened…."_

__

__

_"What's there to talk about?" Zuko questioned, rather confused. "I wanted to rescue my friend…Katara, if that lightning bolt hit you, you could've died."_

__

__

_"Still….I can't believe you did that," Katara whispered through the tears that started to well up in her eyes. "For me? A simple peasant from the Southern Water Tribe!"_

__

__

_"Katara." Zuko sighed. He then took a step closer to her and placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "You are so much more than that. You're the last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe, you're a master healer and bender, you're a war hero, you defeated Azula…You're incredible and have done so much to help put this world back together. Don't ever think your life is less than mine."_

__

__

_"Still," Katara said, her hand gently reaching out to briefly touch his scar with her fingertips. "It…I just feel guilt that you had to bare something that was meant for me…"_

__

__

_"And I'd do it all over again," Zuko replied sharply, catching Katara off guard. The Fire Lord then took the waterbender's hand and placed it gently over the scar on his chest. "Your life was worth it, Katara. Don't even doubt that…You are someone worth saving and let my scar be a reminder of all the good you have done to heal this world…And how you helped heal me."_

__

__

_The waterbender paused, Katara's eyes shimmering with tears as she looked up at her friend as the corners of her lips pulled upwards. "Thank you, Zuko," she whispered._

__

__

_"Hey, if it wasn't for you, I don't think I'd still be alive," Zuko teased lightly as Katara slowly pulled her hand away from his chest. "Besides, what's another scar from another family member?"_

__

__

_Katara halted at those words. "W-what are you talking about?"_

__

__

_Zuko's heart pounded hard in his chest, realizing what he let slip out. Something he never talked about, probably not until this moment. In fact, he couldn't seem to muster up the words to continue as he stood there in silence. The only sounds that could be heard were the waves crashing against the shore of Ember Island and Katara's even breathing…_

__

__

_"Zuko…." Katara trailed off, reaching up to place a gentle hand on the coarse tissue that scarred the upper part of his face– just like she did in the crystal caves of Ba Sing Se. "Zuko, who hurt you?"_

__

__

_The Fire Lord stiffened at Katara's touch, but didn't pull away. "I think you know the answer to that one."_

__

__

_"Zuko," Katara said, licking her lips. "If you don't want to talk about it, that's completely fine…I won't want you to be uncomfortable or upset."_

__

__

_"No," he said, shaking his head. "I'll…I want you to know. It's about time someone in the group found out."_

__

__

_"Okay," Katara whispered as she pulled her hand away from Zuko's face to let him tell her._

__

__

_"Well, when I was thirteen I begged Uncle to take me into the war room where my father and his generals would be meeting…He told me to stay silent…to be respectful…." Zuko trailed off, taking a deep breath. He looked away from Katara as he talked, his gaze fixated on the shore. "This older general ended up suggesting to basically put a bunch of new recruits on the front lines as a war tactic while the more experienced soldiers attacked from behind…New recruits that loved their nation. Soldiers that would be slaughtered because of the people they pledged allegiance to…"_

__

__

_"But you had every right to speak out like that," Katara spoke up, to which Zuko chuckled humorlessly at._

__

__

_"Well, my father didn't think so. To him, it was a sign of disrespect so I had to fight an Agni Kai. I thought it would be the general, so I accepted it without question…But when I got there, I was stunned to see that it wasn't the old general but my father," Zuko whispered, earning a soft gasp from Katara._

__

__

_"I begged him for his forgiveness, but it just made him more angry," Zuko continued haggardly, his face contorting with pain at the memory. "He told me I had to fight. That a real man would fight…And that's when he struck me across the face, burning it…From there on this scar became a sign of my weakness. My shame. My humiliation. It marked me as an outcast...My father proceeded to banish me from home and tasked me with finding the Avatar, which was a seemingly impossible task…"_

__

__

_As he finished, Zuko turned back to see Katara looking at him with tears welling up in her eyes. "That's terrible," Katara whispered harshly. "I'm so sorry..."_

__

__

_"But are you surprised? You saw what my father wanted to do. You saw how my sister is as well. It shouldn't be shocking that this is how Ozai decided to discipline his children," Zuko rambled darkly, motioning to the scar branded on his face. "To punish them when they are weak."_

__

__

_"But you are not weak, Zuko. Nor is your scar a sign of weakness. In fact, it should be a symbol of strength," Katara told him fiercely, the tears still streamed down her cheeks but a look of pride started to shine in her eyes. "For all the hardship and struggle you had to go through…Let the Fire Nation know what their Fire Lord gave to protect his people…You should be proud of it, Zuko…Like I am proud of you."_

__

__

_Without warning, the waterbender wrapped her arms tightly around the newly crowned Fire Lord. Zuko's eyes widened at Katara's sudden affection, but instantly accepted the hug and held tight to his friend. Besides showing Zuko friendship and kindness, Team Avatar was the first group of people since his mother and Iroh that gave him any sort of affection. Even though he tried to act like he didn't like it, Zuko adored all of it._

__

__

_As they pulled apart, Katara grabbed his hands and squeezed them in a comforting manner. "Thank you for sharing that with me."_

__

__

_"It was about time, anyway," Zuko said. "And maybe it's about time the others know too…I think I'm ready to share about what happened."_

__

__

_"Whenever you're ready," Katara replied._

__

__

_Zuko smiled at this as he squeezed Katara's hands back. "You know…there is another reason why I took that lightning bolt for you," he said quietly, catching the waterbender by surprise._

__

__

_"Oh?" Katara inquired, raising her eyebrows. "What's that?"_

__

__

_"You're a good friend," Zuko told her warmly. "One of my best."_

__

__

_Katara smirked at this as her heart swelled at his comment. "Come on...We should go before the stew gets cold."_

__

__

_"You know, I could always just heat it up," Zuko reminded her teasingly as a slight flame emitted from his fingertip. Katara just rolled her eyes at this as she then marched back to the house, leaving a small smile on Zuko's face…. _"__

__

__

__

__

"I'd do anything for any one of you guys," Zuko confessed sincerely, his eyes falling to the ground. "No matter how old we are...I owe you and the others everything..."

Katara looked at Zuko as the memory danced around in her head. Despite his older age, Zuko still demonstrated the same fierce loyalty and love for his friends as a teenager. Friends that showed him what it means to be a family, something the Fire Lord would protect until his dying breath.

"If Aang were here, he'd be thankful for what you're doing," Katara said, rather unexpectedly. "Orchestrating a search for the new Avatar…He's always had faith in you, ya know?"

Zuko chuckled at this while Katara continued, "And…And I think Iroh would be proud too. Really proud of the man and leader you've become."

The Fire Lord's amber eyes flickered at the mention of his late uncle and couldn't help the warmth and pride spread through him. "I appreciate you saying that, Katara."

"Of course!" the waterbender exclaimed like it was nothing, despite knowing the true gravitas of those words. "Now, come on. I have some amazing stew ready for us to eat. We should have some and try to get as much sleep as we possibly can. We still have quite a bit before we hit the North Pole."

"Alright. Sounds like a plan," Zuko said, nodding his head before reaching out to grasp Katara's hands. "Thank you, for everything."

"Don't thank me. You never have to," Katara said, squeezing Zuko's hands in reassurance. Without thinking, the waterbending master reached up and pressed a gentle kiss to the scar on his face.

Zuko's cheeks instantly flushed at this while Katara pulled away, feeling a little surprised that she did this. Neither of them said anything as Katara went to finish up the cooking and Zuko with his tasks.

Despite trying to get over her initial shock over her choice to do that, Katara wondered if that was something she'd been wanting to do for awhile now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the obvious foreshadowing with little Korra ;) Thought I'd throw that in there lol. Anyway, thanks for reading, please review, and keep on a look out for the next update!


	4. The Northern Water Tribe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a hot second! Unfortunately, I had a few family things come up in the last couple of weeks. I've also been trying to rewatch Korra just to give myself a refresher. But, I just want to say thank you to everyone who's been following, reviewing, and reading this story!
> 
> Without further adieu, here's a nice lengthy chapter for y'all!

_It was summer in Republic City, the sun was shinning, and the sky was a crisp blue. The flowers were blooming all over Air Temple Island as Katara walked through the garden on this quiet afternoon. She had bread in her hands, ready to feed the turtle ducks like she always did around this time of the day._

_However, something about today felt perfect to the master waterbender. Too perfect._

_"Katara?"_

_Her body whirled around at the sound of the familiar, soothing voice while her lips parted into a soft smile. There stood Aang with a bright yet goofy smile on his face. He was standing behind her in the middle of the garden's pathway. He was dressed in his usual air bending robes with his glider beside him. Katara also noted that his beard seemed to be trimmed, just the way she liked it._

_"Aang," she replied, her voice light as a feather as she rushed over to him. The familiarity of the scene before her caused a great sense of peace for the waterbender. However, as she approached her husband in a daze of content, she couldn't help but let these unsuspecting words fall out of her mouth, "I've been trying so hard to find you…Where have you been?"_

_Aang stuck to his smile, but Katara could see a brief flash of pain in his eyes at the comment. The airbender proceeded to place a hand on his wife's shoulder, "I've been away…But, you'll find me soon."_

_"Find you soon?" Katara repeated, frowning in perplexity as she reached out to rub her husband's forearms, as a way to soothe both her and Aang. "But you're right here."_

_"I don't have much time," Aang stressed to his wife, his gray eyes filled with fear. "You need to hurry."_

_"What's going on?" Katara questioned worriedly, the fear rushing through her veins at the thought of someone hurting her husband. "Is everything okay?"_

_"Someone's after me," Aang explained hastily. "Someone wants the Avatar gone for good…We can't let that happened. The world will become unbalanced. The world needs its Avatar."_

_"Who's after you!?" Katara cried out again, trying to grip to her husband who seemed to be fading beneath her fingertips. "Aang, you need to be more specific. Don't leave my question unanswered! Who's trying to hurt you!?"_

_"You will figure it out soon. I trust you and Zuko more than anything," Aang whispered. "And…I trust he's going to be there for you. Like he always has been."_

_"Aang you're talking nonsense," Katara shot back at him. "I don't understand."_

_"You will," Aang continued, tears now welling up in his eyes. "It's going to be okay. Just let me go, sweetie. It'll be fine. I promise."_

_"Aang, I won't let go until you tell me what's happening!" Katara cried out as Aang then managed to disappear within her grasp. Suddenly the peaceful surroundings of Air Temple Island were gone and replaced with a different landscape. A dark and eerie one with dead crooked trees and bouts of fog rolling in at a rapid rate. "Aang!? Where did you go!? Aang!"_

_"Katara!" a new voice shout out. The master waterbender's eyes darted to the sound of her name to find Zuko standing before her. His amber eyes flickering in fear. "Katara!"_

_"Zuko! Zuko, we need to save Aang. Something isn't right," she cried out to her friend._

_"Katara! I'm in danger! Help me!" Zuko shouted again, his eyes darting all around the area as if he couldn't see her. "Help me, Katara! Help!"_

_That's when a bolt of lightning shot between her and Zuko, causing the waterbender to stumble back into what looked like to be a shallow body of water filled with lotuses. Red lotuses._

_Katara frowned. "What the…Why are they red?" She reached out to touch one of the flowers, only to come back with a bloodied handprint. As Katara tried to understand exactly why her hand was covered in blood or why the flowers were red with blood, she looked over to see Zuko's lifeless body floating in the water. His amber eyes were now pale and his mouth was a gape. Blood was draining from a wound in his neck and into the water at a rapid rate._

_"NO! Zuko!" Katara shrieked, something breaking inside her as she looked upon his deceased body. "Zuko!"_

_"Now it's your turn!" an ominous voice echoed throughout the area, causing Katara to scream in fright as a pair of strange hands grabbed her, dragging her deeper into the freezing cold water._

_"Zuko!" she screamed into the darkness._

And that's when Katara woke up with a start, her chest heaving up in down and her heart pounding violently against her ribcage. Immediately, the waterbender started to blink furiously and tried to rub the sleep from her eyes. She noted that instead of her usual bed back home at the South Pole, she was sleeping in a bedroll on the forest floor.

It was just a nightmare. None of it was real, the waterbender thought breathlessly as she looked around to take a better look at her surroundings.

The forest around her was rustling as wind whistled through the various vegetation. _Summer_. Katara paused, briefly thinking back to her dream, before she focused her mind back on the budding flowers and the smell of morning dew on the blades of grass. It was so green this time of year. She could also tell they were edging closer to North Pole territories. Despite the rather lush landscape, the temperatures have been slowly dropping and it wouldn't be long until they were at the North Pole.

Katara turned to her side to see Druk was still resting beside the now ashen fire pit. The dragon's eyes were closed as he rested his head against his hands. Thankfully, her nightmare didn't wake him up. She then looked to her other side to see that the bedroll that was supposed to contain Zuko was empty.

The waterbending master frowned in confusion, wondering where the Fire Lord could've gone. Part of her grew worried– remembering her dream and the lifeless look in Zuko's gaze.

Once getting up, Katara proceeded to follow what seemed a light trail of his footprints in the dirt to find the Fire Lord beside a river. Her eyes watched carefully as she noticed that Zuko was currently practicing his fire bending.

Figures, he rises with the sun after all, Katara thought dryly as Zuko proceeded with the motions. They were elegant moves– bending he, like many of the others, have picked up from studying other benders. His body was at ease as he punched a fist into the air, allowing fire to stream from it and crackle against the bright blue sky.

Katara couldn't help but note that he was shirtless, his chest glistened with sweat, along with the lightning scar that marked his abs. Her blue eyes flickered to it and her mind whirled back to last night's conversation. The exchange between the two of them that happened over thirty years ago still fresh in her mind. However, Katara couldn't also help but feel warmth emerge in her chest– a feeling of security and comfort. Something Zuko's given off ever since he protected her that fateful day.

"Katara!" Zuko fumbled in surprise, finally noticing that she was there as he stumbled back into a normal pose. "Good morning!"

"Morning," Katara responded, clearing her throat. "I went to go look for you…A little unsettling when the Fire Lord goes missing from bed."

"I know. I should've probably left a note, but the last few times I woke up early to practice you usually were fast asleep. Thought you'd sleep right through it," Zuko explained sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's alright," Katara insisted as she went to sit on a nearby rock. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You're completely fine. I was finishing up anyways," Zuko replied, shrugging as he wiped the sweat from his brow with his arm. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept okay," Katara answered, her lips forming into a tight thin line.

"Did…Did you have a nightmare?" Zuko asked rather bluntly. Katara swallowed hard at the question while the Fire Lord continued to be as awkward as ever as he fidgeted with his hands. "I don't mean to overstep my boundaries or anything, I was just curious…The look on your face says something is troubling you."

"The look on my face?" Katara muttered, raising her eyebrows at her friend.

"I can read you pretty well," Zuko proclaimed. "And I know you well enough to know when something is troubling you…Do you want to talk about it?"

Katara bit her lip and shook her head. "Not really…It was about Aang. He was in trouble…And you were in trouble as well."

"Oh," Zuko replied, his face softening up. "Look, Katara, we'll find the new Avatar as soon as possible. I promise."

"I know we will," Katara spoke up gently. "After all, I'm traveling with a renowned Avatar hunter."

Zuko frowned at this while Katara burst into a fit of giggles. "Ha, ha, ha, very funny."

"I must capture the Avatar to restore my honor," Katara remarked, deepening her voice and smirking at her friend.

"Yes, it is rather ironic that I'm here, with you, the Avatar's widow, trying to once again find the Avatar," Zuko muttered, rolling his eyes.

"It's kind of funny," Katara mentioned jokingly.

"Yes. Sokka reminded me that countless of times before we left the South Pole," Zuko grumbled.

"We're just teasing you, Lord Hotman," Katara teased, winking as Zuko. "Anyway, the first part of this journey will be over soon. Thankfully, we'll be in the North Pole before sunset."

"Thank the spirits," Zuko said, groaning a little as he rubbed his lower back. "I'm not cut out to be sleeping on these forest floors anymore. They kill my back."

"Were they ever comfortable?" Katara quipped. "The only time I got a good night sleep was when we were curled up on Appa. Probably the softest bed I've ever had during our travels."

"I'll second that," Zuko agreed, nodding his head.

"Come on," Katara said, smiling gently at the Fire Lord. "I'll whip us up a quick breakfast while you got wake up the sleeping dragon."

Zuko rolled his eyes almost instantly at his friend's comment, "Hilarious,"

Katara just laughed as the two headed back to their campsite. However, the master waterbender couldn't help but shake the nightmare out of her head. To begin with: what did it mean? There had to be a reason she had a dream like that. Secondly, the images in her head were fresh and haunted her to no end. The feeling of seeing Zuko's dead body sent a fearful chill through her body. She wouldn't know what she'd do without her best friend. Zuko's always been a lifeline, even before they grew closer after Aang's death. Throughout the years they wrote often. She told him about her struggles and fears while he reciprocated, especially after Mai's death and his fears of raising Izumi by himself. He wasn't just her husband and brother's best friend, he was also hers.

After waking up Druk and eating a hearty breakfast, the two joined the dragon as they flew towards the North Pole. As they grew closer, the temperatures seemed to drop at a rapid rate. The endless plains of earthy green were soon replaced by subzero waters and mountainous icebergs.

Despite being used to the climate and wearing the proper furs, Katara couldn't help but feel a shiver go down her spine. As much as she loved her home and it's sister tribe, she always had a slightly tough time getting used to the frigid temperatures after traveling from a warmer area. Especially when one is traveling on the back of a dragon at great speeds.

"Here," Zuko said, wrapping his cloak around her body and pulling her closer to him.

"It's really okay, Zuko," Katara tried to insist, her cheeks warming with blush.

"It's fine. I have my inner fire to keep me warm," Zuko replied nonchalantly. "The least I can do is to relieve you of that teeth chatter."

"Teeth chatter?" Katara scoffed. "People of the water tribe don't chatter their teeth. We're born to this climate. It's in our blood."

"Yeah, but you're also a human and you're going to freeze," Zuko pointed out. "Regardless of if you were born and bred on a block of ice."

"Hey! That block of ice is my home!" Katara retorted, quirking her head slightly to the side to see Zuko chuckling.

"Just accept the gesture," Zuko said, rolling his eyes. "You can be so stubborn."

"You're one to talk, your highness," Katara remarked wryly, causing Zuko to simply shake his head at the comment. The waterbender smiled to herself as she then leaned back into his broad chest and took in his warmth. She did feel a lot better being surrounded by his fire bending body heat.

It wasn't long until Katara and Zuko could see the grand ice walls protecting the Northern Water tribe inside. Both felt relief as Druk made his way through and landed right beyond the magnificent glacier walls to where a crowd of people were quickly starting to gather.

As Druk landed, they were soon swarmed by the groups of people, all eager to get a glimpse at the waterbending war hero and the Fire Lord on the back of a dragon.

"Easy there, Druk," Zuko told the dragon as Druk landed in a cleared zone that was forming a rather eager crowd.

"Seems like everyone got the message we were coming," Katara muttered to Zuko under her breath.

"Well, you know the drill, just smile and wave and pretend like we're here on a regular political visit," Zuko whispered in her ear before climbing off Druk. "Not looking for the Avatar or anything…"

"Gotcha," Katara whispered through a forced smile as she prepared to dismount Druk. Before she could, Katara looked to see Zuko's hand reaching out towards her. The waterbender couldn't help but flush at the Fire Lord's gentleman behavior. She gratefully took it before sliding off the dragon to face the Northern Water Tribe.

"Fire Lord Zuko! Master Katara!" a new voice boomed. The pair proceeded to turn their heads to find the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe making his way towards them. He was wearing his formal chieftain robes and was accompanied by a small group of warriors. "Welcome!" the Northern Water Tribe Chief greeted.

"Chief Unalaq," Katara said, greeting the man with a formal bow. "It's good to see you again."

"As you, Master Katara," Unalaq replied, bowing back at her before bowing in Zuko's direction. "And good to see you, Lord Zuko."

"Likewise, Chief Unalaq," Zuko reciprocated with a formal water tribe bow. "Master Katara and I are very grateful for your hospitality and we look forward to discussing the treaties of peace."

"Wonderful. Please, let me show you to the palace where you'll both be staying," Unalaq said, gesturing to his grand, ice home. "As for your dear Druk, he'll be looked after by my servants. I promise he'll be well looked after."

"Thank you, Chief Unalaq," Zuko replied before turning to his dragon with a stern glance. "As for you, you best be on your best behavior. You don't need to melt this entire city, understood?"

Druk puffed in understanding at this before looking down at the two fearful servants who would be looking after him. Katara couldn't help but chuckle at the exchange as she proceeded to walk with the Chief and Zuko, taking her friend's arm in the process.

"Here we are," Unalaq announced gesturing to his home as two very small children running towards them. "And these are my twin children, Desna and Eska."

Katara and Zuko both blinked as the sullen, rather identical looking twins looked back at the two with a lack of interest. They were both in dark purple robes and had similar haircuts. The only way either of them could tell the difference between Desna or Eska was by Eska's much longer lashes. Regardless though, something about the twins irked Zuko and even Katara, who was usually a lot more open minded.

"A pleasure to meet you both," Katara greeted the twins warmly, kneeling to their level. "How old are you two?"

The twins simply blinked at Katara to which Unalaq stepped in to answer, "They're almost three years of age. My children are both skilled waterbenders, might I add. They've shown signs of their abilities around their second birthdays."

"How…lovely," Zuko replied as Katara got up to cling to his arm once more, his amber eyes skeptical of the terrifying looking twin children. "You must be ah…proud, Chief Unalaq."

"Oh, very," Unalaq answered, grinning widely. "Anyway, the servants will direct you both to your rooms. There will be a feast tonight in your honor."

"Sounds wonderful. We look forward to it," Katara answered, smiling warmly at the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe.

After exchanging the formal bows, Katara and Zuko followed close behind some of Unalaq's servants to where they would be staying for the next couple of days.

As they walked amongst the halls of the Chieftain's spectacular home, Katara couldn't help but feel a pang in her chest. Her hand instantly going to the necklace around her neck. Her mother's necklace. The necklace she cherished more than anything…

"What are you thinking about?" Zuko asked curiously, noticing her suddenly solemn expression.

"Nothing…Just…." Katara bit her lip. "Every time I've visited the North Pole, I can't help but think of my first time being here with Aang and Sokka…It reminds me of faces we lost– Pakku and even Gran Gran. This was her home before she moved to the south….And, I also think about Yue and the day of the invasion."

"I remember that day pretty clearly as well," Zuko replied, his voice hesitant. "Another day the Fire Nation caused terrible pain…"

"It wasn't your fault, Zuko. Even then, you and Iroh showed that there was good in you," Katara pointed out. "Your uncle protected Tui and La…You took down Admiral Zhao…Zuko, you've made mistakes, but you've atoned for them plenty. You know you don't have to keep apologizing, especially to me…"

"I know. But it'll be something I regret and feel guilty about for the rest of my life," Zuko added solemnly.

Katara nodded in response as she squeezed her friend's hand. "Sometimes the hardest thing for one to do is to forgive oneself…And forgiveness is a fickle thing."

"Who said that? Aang?" Zuko guessed curiously.

Katara shook her head. "No, me…Besides, I learned that from you."

"Really?" Zuko questioned curiously.

The waterbender chuckled and nodded her head. "Yes…Aang believed strongly in learning to forgive…I believe in forgiveness as well, but you taught me how to forgive those who deserve it and those who do not. Zuko, you more than anyone deserves forgiveness. People like your father or the man who killed my mother don't deserve it. It's something that's helped me greatly through life…Especially since that day I learned to forgive you."

Zuko blinked at Katara's words, locking with her blue eyes and taking in the sincerity of her statement. However, before he could respond they were interrupted by the servant, "And these are your rooms. Lord Zuko you are on the left and Master Katara you are on the right."

"Ah thank you," Zuko replied gruffly before clearing his throat to look back at Kara who had a suddenly equal look of fluster come across her face.

The servant bowed before scurrying away, leaving Zuko and Katara to head to their own respected rooms to get ready for tonight. "See you in a bit then," Katara mentioned lightly.

"Yes. See you in a bit," Zuko reciprocated. "Might get some rest now that we won't be sleeping on the dirt."

Katara chuckled at this before closing the door to her room, leaving Zuko with a burning in his cheeks as he reciprocated and shut the doors to his quarters.

Zuko sighed to himself as he proceeded to freshen up for the upcoming banquet. Besides also getting ready, he needed to send out a quick message to Izumi, letting his daughter know that he arrived in the North Pole safe and sound. He knew she was probably worried about him and Katara. Then again, that was Izumi. Besides being rather headstrong and a fearless leader, she was always worrying about her father– ever since Mai had died.

When his wife died, Zuko transformed into someone he had tried so hard not to be. Someone who threw himself into work and grew consumed by it. He was aloof and angry all the time. It was a time of his life he didn't like to look back on…

_The Fire Lord was stiff and emotionless as greeter after greeter came to pay their respects. It'd been a few days since Mai died and today was the public funeral. After the ceremony, the royal family was expected to be greeted by mourners and those who wished to bestow their sympathies._

_Zuko stood at the front followed by his eight-year-old daughter, then Mai's parents, and then Tom-Tom, who was now a grown adult man with a wife and a baby of his own. After Mai's immediate family, stood Ty Lee, who Zuko insisted on being apart of the funeral party for she and Mai viewed each other as sisters and loved one another dearly. As for Azula, who was locked up now, she did not take the news well– according to the psychiatrists who look after her. In a weird way, Zuko wished his younger sister could be here. It pained him to know that despite his sister falling to madness after years of abuse and expectations by their parents, her heart was still broken at the loss of her childhood friend._

_Finally, at the end were his uncle, mother, step-father, his half-sister– Kiyi, whom he only found a little over a decade ago. Apparently, Ursa had gone back to her hometown, married her childhood sweetheart, asked the Mother of Faces to give her a new face, and started a new life over with him, even barring Zuko another little sister._

_As the mourners paid their respects, Zuko's mind couldn't help but flash to that of his wife. His last moments with her. Mai had been so weak she almost wanted it to be all over. She was a shell of the woman Zuko remembered– a fierce, strong, stubborn headed woman who didn't let anybody tell her what to do._

_"How you holding up, buddy?"_

_Zuko blinked to see Sokka approaching him. He was followed closely by Suki, who was holding on to the hands of their twin children. Zuko's best friend gingerly placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know this isn't probably easy, all these people…"_

_"No," Zuko answered bluntly, reaching up to grab Sokka's hand and give it a squeeze. "But I'm glad you're all here."_

_"There's nowhere else we'd rather be," Suki added sympathetically, her eyes brimmed with tears before giving the Fire Lord a hug. Zuko accepted it, but felt numb and stiff doing so._

_"Whatever you need, we're here," Aang declared, making his way over to give him a gentle smile. He was followed shortly by Katara and their children. Bumi was wavering beside his father while Kya tugged at her mother's skirts. Meanwhile, Katara had their baby, Tenzin, swaddled in her arms._

_Zuko noted in particular the way Katara's sad blue eyes bore into his. She and Mai were not very close, but they were friends and only grew closer during the end of Mai's death because it was Katara who came and tried to heal her. She had tried everything she could…Zuko didn't blame his friend for his wife's death, but he knew they were both hurting in different ways right now._

_"How is Izumi holding up?" Katara whispered, looking to where the little girl had now drifted over to Iroh. The Dragon of the West seemed to be entertaining her the best he could at the moment._

_"I'm not entirely sure. She's been very quiet since her mother's passing," Zuko answered, his voice wavering. He then cleared his throat, breaking eye contact with Katara before addressing his friends. "I'm sorry, but I need to part. There are some matters I need to attend to."_

_"Buddy…you just buried your wife, I'm sure it can wait," Sokka pointed out._

_"Unfortunately, it cannot," Zuko answered rather stiffly. "Now, if you excuse me."_

_"Zuko," Katara spoke, but he could not here her as he rushed down the hall and to where his study was located._

_What he didn't see was Izumi looking in his direction with her eyes brimming with tears. "Daddy?" she called out, only to be comforted by Iroh moments later with a gentle smile…._

Zuko sighed heavily at the memory. It wouldn't be long until it was the anniversary of Mai's death– a few days time. He tried his best not to remember that time in his life, but at the same time he didn't want to forget his beloved wife. Agni, Mai had been so young. She barely got to see Izumi grow up and see what a beautiful, smart, and headstrong individual their daughter had become. Besides being a talented firebender, Izumi inherited Mai's knives and learned to wield them just like her mother. Ty Lee made sure to visit her late best friend's daughter often and taught her all forms of non-bending combat.

The Fire Lord grudgingly continued to get ready. His thoughts were filled with Mai, but also Katara. How he was grateful to have her with him these upcoming days and for this journey. He couldn't pick anyone better to have with him…

Katara smiled to herself as she added the finishing touches to her look for the night. It'd been so long since she got ready for anything like this. Sure, there were dinners and events back home in the Southern Water Tribe, but none that she'd attended in a great long time. Probably since Aang was alive. Back then, she and her husband attended quite a few galas, parties, and events and those nights were always special. Katara wasn't one for flashy get togethers, but sometimes it felt nice getting the chance to feel pretty and have an excuse to look nice.

However, part of her was uneasy about conversing with Chief Unalaq. Katara knows how Sokka is quite wary of the chieftain. Besides being slightly biased for his favoritism over Tonraq, Sokka has mentioned before how the Northern Water Tribe Chief didn't sit right with him. And if Katara has learned anything in her lifetime it's that Sokka's instincts are usually right.

Katara hummed to herself as she proceeded to finish up her outfit for the night. Her formal wear was elegant, but simple. The robe was a periwinkle and had a long skirt that reached the floor, but clung to her body nicely. Her free hanging sleeves had a white trim along the edges and a white trim that outlined the rest of the outfit. The robe was held together by one elegant, thick royal blue bodice that wrapped around her body from her waist up to her mid chest. On the bodice were sewn in white patters of swirling waves, to tie in to the symbol of the water tribes. The underdress she wore was a lighter shade of her formal gown and elegantly flowed beneath. Meanwhile, her dark terraces of chocolate brown hair were styled to be half-way up.

When she was finished, Katara proceeded to head down the halls of the Northern Water Tribe's grand halls and to where the main dinning room was located. Part of her couldn't also help but feel how much this place has changed in the last couple of years. When Chief Arnook was still alive they never had dinners quite like this. Sure, the North has always had a sort of more fancy aspect to it than the south, but they were still humble in certain ways. Yue, despite her growing up in court life, treated Katara like any other person. Of course, the North wasn't as sexist now as it was back then, but something about it felt prudish to the waterbender. 

"May we present, Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe," a servant announced as Katara entered the doorway of the formal dinning room.

"Lovely, now we're all here," Chief Unalaq exclaimed happily as the others all rose from their seats to show their respect. "Come, sit beside me and the Fire Lord."

Katara blushed briefly at this statement but headed to the empty free seat next to Zuko. When she finally reached her friend, Katara's cheeks couldn't help but feel warmer at the look Zuko was giving her. Something about his expression was…awestruck.

"You…You look ah great, Katara," Zuko stammered like a teenage boy.

"Thank you," Katara replied, smiling brightly.

"Here," Zuko said, getting out of his seat to pull Katara's out so she could take a seat beside him.

"Such a gentleman," Katara teased in a low voice for only Zuko to hear as he pushed her into her seat.

"My mother raised me with the utmost respect," Zuko quipped to Katara before taking a seat beside her.

"Now," Chief Unalaq boomed. "May Tui and La bless the food we're about to eat and may the spirits celebrate in honor of the safe arrival of our dear friends, Master Katara of our sister tribe and Fire Lord Zuko, our now esteemed ally."

As everyone raised their glasses in honor, the feast began. The night consisted mostly of updated peace arrangements and other ways to strengthen the political ties between not only the sister tribes, but for the Fire Nation and the Northern Water Tribe.

"Master Katara, you must come and visit our waterbending academy," Kamya, one of the headmasters and teachers of the Northern Water Tribe's waterbending school, told her enthusiastically. She was an intelligent woman and Katara's enjoyed her presence throughout the night.

"I would love to," Katara answered earnestly, for this was something was highly interested in, but this could also be the chance to possibly spot any prospecting candidates for the Avatar. "I'm sure it's changed drastically since I attended under Master Pakku."

"Ah yes, Master Pakku. One of the greatest teachers of our time," Kamya said. "We dedicated one of the new academy buildings to him. I'll show you tomorrow."

"That sounds amazing," Katara agreed, sharing a look with Zuko who seemed to understand where she was going with this.

"The students will also be giving a demonstration at the Summer Solstice festival," Kamya added happily before taking another bite to eat.

"The festival?" Katara inquired curiously.

"Yes. You and the Fire Lord are just in time for the festivities," Chief Unalaq mentioned. "A great time for the two of you to meet some of our esteemed citizens, but also a time of great spirituality. Not as great as the winter solstice, but you must know this, Master Katara, being the widow of the Avatar."

"I suppose so," Katara said, studying the chieftain skeptically.

"Surely you have some experience with spirit," Unalaq countered.

"I do have quite a bit experience and learned a great deal about spirit throughout my lifetime. However, even though I was married to the Avatar does not mean our experiences were similar. After all, I am not the bridge between our world and the spirit world," Katara pointed out curtly.

One of Katara's biggest pet peeves, ever since she and Aang had gotten together, was this sort of feeling as if she was simply his wife and companion. That she knew everything her husband did and her whole world revolved around the Avatar. However, she was her own person. She was a master waterbender. She is not the Avatar's widow nor is she the Avatar. She is Katara.

"I wonder when the new Avatar will emerge," one of the Water Tribe nobles, Nurlok, thought out loud, bringing Unalaq and Katara out of their discussion. "After all, he or she will be born a waterbender."

"Yes," Chief Unalaq agreed. "I wonder quite a bit as well. If he or she will be of our tribe."

"Avatar Kurk was. Maybe this one will be as well," Kamya mused fondly.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything, Fire Lord Zuko or Master Katara? After all, you were both quite familiar with the Avatar," Unalaq said. "Not to mention, if I understand correctly, Lord Zuko, you are the great-grandson of Roku."

"Besides being a dear friend of Avatar Aang, yes I am the great-grandson of Avatar Roku. Despite this though, Katara and I know as much as everyone else knows," Zuko answered sincerely, treading lightly though as to what information he reveals. "The avatar will emerge when the time comes. Just as Aang did and those before him."

"Hmmm," Chief Unalaq hummed before looking back at his food. "I will have to message Chief Sokka about this when the discovery is made. It could be a great way for our two tribes to celebrate such a spiritual union."

"I'm sure my brother would be very interested in something unifying our two tribes," Katara mentioned carefully. "You know, Sokka has also become quite close to your brother, Tonraq. He's been a joy to have down south."

"Ah yes. Tonraq," Unalaq said dryly. "Someone who had no respect for the spirits."

Katara frowned at the Northern Water Tribe Chief's statement while Zuko's eyebrows furrowed together in a rather puzzled expression. "Could you explain?"

"Did my brother not tell you all how he was banished?" Unalaq questioned. "Well, it's quite simple really. He had been chasing down barbarians who had been attacking us. My older brother and our warriors chased them into a forest, a sacred forest. The barbarians thought they'd be safe there being that it was scared, but that didn't stop my brother and the warriors. They captured the barbarians, without destroying the forest in the process, angering the spirits that lived there."

"Chief Unalaq saved us that day. We owe the safety of our tribe to him," Nurlok added. "As for Tonraq, he was banished shortly after by his father. His right to the throne lost."

"Tonraq was supposed to become the chief?" Zuko questioned curiously.

"Yes. But he lost his right. Banished and last I heard he married a woman down south and had a daughter," Unalaq explained. "But, my brother's misfortunate is not great dinner discussion. Let's move on to something more lighter."

As the dinner chatter grew elsewhere, Katara couldn't help but feel uneasy at Unalaq's remarks about his own brother. She could see the look in Zuko's eyes that he didn't seem quite satisfied with the chief's story. After all, Zuko had known the turmoil and shame that came from being banished from one's own home after trying to protect it's people. Not to mention they were both overruled by their younger siblings at one point.

The night continued to grow on and it wasn't long before Zuko and Katara found themselves heading up the stairs, both rather exhausted but also tipsy from all the rather indulgent alcoholic refreshments of the North. Katara couldn't seem to quite stop filling her cup up after she had to force herself to smile through the Northern Chief and his nobles' rather arrogant proceedings.

"This is not the North Pole I remember," Katara told Zuko quietly as the two walked side by side to their rooms, more like stumbled slightly. "This is a place I do not recognize…"

"The feeling is mutual," Zuko added dryly. "Although, every time I keep thinking back to the old North Pole, I can't help but think of the water spirits turning into a giant fish swallowing Zhao whole..."

Katara snorted at this, "With reason."

"I agree. He was a jerk," Zuko muttered, his words a little slurred. "A real jerk bender."

"Jerk bender, huh?" Katara couldn't help but laugh. "I like how it's taken you decades to finally use your own insult."

"What can I say? My humor is like fine Fire Nation red wine. It gets better in age," Zuko teased.

"You had a terrible sense of humor," Katara retorted. "When we found you, you were constantly angry and when that was gone you were just awkward. An awkward, angsty teenager with Daddy issues who went from dedicating his entire existence to finding the Avatar to becoming his best friend."

"Hey, at least I came to my senses," Zuko pointed out. "Although, who would've thought I'd be spending a second time trying to find the Avatar. What is it with me and the avatar period?"

"I guess that happens when you're a descendant of one," Katara mused jokingly.

"Funny," Zuko muttered. "And rather funny we're both starting on this journey with the new Avatar together again."

"We weren't on the same side when we met," Katara pointed out.

"Yes, but despite our separate journeys, I think we were kind of fated together since then," Zuko mused fondly.

"Maybe. Fate works in mysterious ways," Katara said as they reached a rather large window in the hallway. The moon was glowing brightly over the Northern Tribe, causing Katara's heart to swell, wondering if Yue knows she's here.

Zuko took a moment to look up at the moon as well. His conversation with Sokka years ago about their girlfriends in a hot air balloon surfacing his mind. A "my first girlfriend turned into the moon" followed by a "that's rough buddy."

"Mai's anniversary is coming up," the Fire Lord blurted out, catching Katara by surprise. "The anniversary of her death, I mean…"

"Oh, Zuko," Katara whispered, a hand coming to her mouth.

"And I won't be with Izumi," Zuko added sadly.

"She has Akio," Katara pointed out gently. "She won't be alone. Besides, she knows why you had to go."

"I know….It's just don't like the thought of her being without me on that day," Zuko muttered.

Katara paused as she studied her friend. She knows how Mai's death is a touchy subject for him, especially since the days following the Fire Lady's death were not something he liked to look back on. Sometimes even more than his banishment days. She can still remember the funeral day so clearly, Zuko running away….

_The master waterbender frowned as she watched Zuko walk away. This only caused her to sigh heavily as she fixated the sleeping baby in her arms._

_"I don't think he's taking it well," Toph remarked sadly from where she'd been standing with her young daughters._

_"No. I don't think so," Aang agreed._

_Katara didn't say anything as her eyes proceeded to fall on the now sobbing form of Izumi who was being coddled by Iroh. The general was trying everything in his power to console her as he wiped her tears away._

_"Aang, do you mind holding Tenzin for a little bit?" Katara asked her husband, passing the baby off to him. Aang instantly agreed, but before he could say anything, Katara was making her way over to where Izumi was crying._

_"Hi there, sweetie," Katara said as she knelt down by Izumi._

_"Where's my daddy?" Izumi hiccuped, her eyes brimmed with tears._

_"His duty was calling. He wishes he could be here with you right now," Katara said, tucking a loose strand of ebony hair behind Izumi's ears. Her amber eyes, so much like Zuko's, studied the waterbender with a desperate sadness for her only other living parent. "But we're all here for you, sweetheart. Whatever you need."_

_"I want my mommy!" Izumi sobbed before falling into Katara's embrace._

_The waterbending immediately comforted the little girl, bringing her into her arms and picking her up so that she could properly cuddle the young princess. Izumi's face was buried into Katara's neck while her small fists clenched onto the waterbender's dress._

_"Aw, squirt," Sokka said, coming over to pat her back. "I know how it feels…When I was a little older than you and Katara the same age as you…We lost our mommy as well. It sucks. I'm so sorry you have to go through this."_

_Izumi sniffled at this as she looked at Sokka, slightly comforted by the fact someone knew her pain, but still couldn't help but let the tears flow._

_"Should we get Zuko?" Suki wondered, a hand coming up to her cheek in worry._

_"I think Sparky needs a second. He doesn't seem himself right now," Toph muttered._

_"As much as it pains me for my nephew not to be where he should be right now, he is not taking this very well," Iroh spoke up grimly. "It's best if he sorts himself out right now…"_

_As Katara cuddled the child, she briefly caught the worried eyes of General Iroh. She knew he would be the only one left in the palace in a few days time. Mai's parents had to return to their home, Tom-Tom was needed back at work, while Zuko's mother, step-father, and sister needed to return home as well. Ty Lee was the only one he could stay an extra couple of days but was also needed back to be with the Kyoshi Warriors._

_Katara then turned to meet Aang's gray eyes. He shared a heartbroken look with her as their own three children clung to him._

_"I think we need to stay a little longer," Katara said to her husband._

_"I think so too," Aang agreed as Katara went to press a kiss to the little girl's temple, her heart breaking for a child so young to have to go through what she once had to endure…_

Katara sighed at the memory. She looked to Zuko who looked up longingly at the moon, as if he was wondering where his lost wife is or if his daughter was thinking of him. She wasn't sure, but she reached out to place a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It's never easy, huh?" Katara mentioned.

"No," Zuko said, looking down at the floor now. "Even after all these years."

"I know the feeling," Katara replied.

"I know." Zuko looked towards Katara with warm, loving amber eyes and reached out to squeeze the hand on his shoulder. "And even though I wish neither of us had to go through what we did, I'm glad we have each other to get through it."

Katara nodded at this before giving his hand one more squeeze before pulling away. "I'll see you in the morning…Goodnight, Zuko."

"Goodnight, Katara," Zuko whispered as Katara then disappeared into her chambers, soon followed by Zuko into his own respected bedroom.

As the waterbender and firebender prepared to retire for the evening, in the depths of the Northern Water Tribe palace, Chief Unalaq sat drafting a short letter:

_The search for the Avatar is drawing near. Prepare the order. Be ready._

"There," the chief spoke to himself quietly. "Now, all we have to do is keep a close eye on the Fire Lord and the Avatar's widow and they'll be the ones to lead us straight to the new Avatar…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we're going to get a little more flashbacks to how Zuko dealt with the death of Mai and how Katara was there for him. Anyway, please look out for the next update and thank you all so much for reviewing and reading! Appreciate it a ton!!!


	5. The Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! It's been a hot sec! Unfortunately, life's been a little much lately. However, I'm here with a nice long update for y'all. It's going to be a little more Zuko centric, specifically the event of Mai's death and what went down with that. Anyway, without further adieu...

The next couple of days became a blur for Katara and Zuko. Their schedules managed to be jam-packed with all sorts of political meetings about peace and trade to different expeditions around the city. While Zuko spent most of his time in discussion with Chief Unalaq about hosting a possible summit in the coming year, Katara spent most of her time at the Northern waterbending schools– exploring the new and improved schools ground to teaching a few classes to their students. But more importantly, Katara was getting to know every possible budding waterbender she could.

Unfortunately, no matter how hard Zuko and Katara looked, there was no sign of the new Avatar. Katara tried to find some sort of sign from Aang, but there was nothing. While many of them were talented, the children of the north didn't demonstrate an inch of other elemental abilities.

"Do you think Unalaq is hiding something from us?" Katara asked Zuko on their third day at the North Pole. They had just finished checking in on Druk, who was coping well, despite his distaste for the cold.

It was the evening before the summer solstice celebration and they had only two more days left at the North Pole before they'd have to make their way to the Swamp Tribe and Republic City for their next adventure.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Knowing how spiritual he is, if he's keeping the Avatar a secret from the world there is a clear motive then," Zuko mentioned quietly as he walked alongside Katara. "The chance to train the Avatar himself, mold them to be whoever he wants them to be."

Zuko and Katara were currently making their way to the city's center to enjoy the festival, which wasn't anything too flashy. The Northern Water Tribe ceremonies were very traditional. The Southern Tribe respected their spirits just as much as their sister tribe, but in recent years Sokka and a lot of the other council members have incorporated more modern takings into their celebrations– making it feel like their own home rather than a subsection of the Northern Tribe. The festivals the Southern Water Tribe began to host also brought in a lot of tourism and economic growth for the tribe.

"I feel like when we leave I might pen Sokka as a warning. I can't explain it, but there's this nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach," Katara whispered to her friend as she leaned closer to him.

"I agree. The moment we're out of this place we'll send a messenger hawk," Zuko replied as Katara looped her arm in his. "Meanwhile…Any new signs?"

"No. Nothing has changed since I last talked to you," Katara explained in a low voice as a few children rushed past them in a giggled frenzy. Their laughter bouncing off the iced walls of the city. "I've spent time in every single entry-level water bending course. I have met possibly every five year old child in the vicinity of that school that can waterbend and nothing…Not even a hint from Kamya, who seems to spill her guts about everything. If Unalaq is truly hiding something, I feel like I would've gotten a read from Kamya. She's not his biggest fan…"

"I can tell," Zuko muttered, reaching up to irritably rub the bridge of his nose. "I will admit, this is the most time I've ever had to spend with the man one-on-one. He's not the easiest to deal with, even though things are running smoothly on a technical term. I don't know how Sokka keeps up with him."

"Not well," Katara teased, although she noted how her remark didn't even make Zuko's lips twitch in the slightest.

"Yeah, well let's just hope the next few days go quick," Zuko muttered to himself. His eyebrows seemed to be permanently furrowed together as if the cold froze his entire face into a permanent scowl. Usually, Katara found his scowl to be amusing– he often frowned because one of the members of their friend group was teasing him. However, she could tell this wasn't the normal agitation followed by some lighthearted banter. The Fire Lord's irritation expressed that of a young pony-tailed Zuko. It'd been an irritation he's held since the moment she greeted him this morning.

Katara knew exactly what was causing Zuko to be so cranky– Mai.

Today marked eighteen years since the Fire Lady's death. To Katara, it doesn't feel as long as it sounds. It seems like yesterday their friend group was vacationing at Ember Island and she could clearly picture Mai and Zuko sitting beneath an umbrella. Most of the time they'd bicker with each other, but then there would be moments when the couple would be seen in a loving embrace, watching the fiery island sunset together.

"Do I need to call an emergency meeting?" Katara blurted out suddenly, causing Zuko's boots to pause momentarily from crunching in the snow. The Fire Lord gave his best friend a bewildered look as he stood with his hands now behind his back, almost like he was hiding something.

"Emergency meeting?"

"Emergency meeting of the Widowers Club," Katara filled in.

"I'm fine, Katara," Zuko insisted fiercely, his scowl returning once he understood what this was all about. "And I have been every year since her death."

"Yes, but you always had Iroh or Izumi with you," Katara pointed out.

"Look, I rather not do this right now, Katara," Zuko said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "There's too much going on and I just…I just want to enjoy the festival. Can we do that at least?"

"If it'll bring ease to your mind and prevent you from stroking, sure," Katara murmured as she hooked arms with him. "Just know that I'm here for you…Don't get all dark and twisty on me."

"Not planning on it," Zuko replied dryly, but Katara smiled to herself as she felt Zuko's fingers clasp around her hands, which were currently gripping to his arm, and gave them a comforting squeeze.

_Spirits help me help him,_ Katara thought.

Until this year, Zuko spent today with Izumi and Iroh, until he past. Katara understood quite well that Mai was and will never be an easy topic to bring around Zuko– it was the same for her anytime someone brought up Aang. She missed him terribly and usually reserved her discussions about the late Avatar to her close family and friends. Not to mention, this entire journey in finding her husband's next life was taking quite the emotional toll on the waterbending master as she hoped and prayed to find them soon.

As for the Fire Lord, if he was in the right mood, usually only around Izumi and Iroh, Zuko could talk about Mai for hours. Although, throughout the years, there have been times Zuko has sent letters to Ty Lee talking about how much they missed Mai, something that's kept him and his wife's best friend bonded. And then, in moments of extreme vulnerability, Zuko often penned Katara. The waterbender remembers the letters he'd send when he felt like his world was falling apart or he didn't feel as if he was enough for Izumi or how much he missed having Mai to co-parent.

Ultimately though, despite these exceptions, Zuko would rather close himself off from the world than talk about Mai.

When Mai had passed, it was nearly impossible to get through to Zuko….

_It'd been almost two weeks since Katara, along with her family and friends, have been staying in the Fire Nation's Royal Palace since the death of Fire Lady Mai. The first couple of days were quiet. Katara, Aang, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Ty Lee, and Iroh all tried their best to get Zuko to open up, but he chose to ignore his pain and focus on other tasks at hand._

_At this time of the trip, Aang, Toph, and Ty Lee had to leave. Aang had to head to Republic City with Toph to take care of business for the group while Ty Lee needed to return to the Kyoshi Warriors, being the group's current leader after Suki's retirement and move to the Southern Water Tribe._

_It was late in the afternoon when Katara stumbled upon Sokka playing in the gardens with the children. Meanwhile, Suki and Iroh shared a pot of tea and chatted quietly amongst themselves. Katara was cuddling a young Tenzin in her arms as she proceeded to join the other adults._

_"Someone woke up from their nap, huh?" Suki said as she noticed her sister-in-law walking over with a fussy Tenzin in her arms._

_"Yeah. He isn't always the happiest when he wakes up," Katara joked as Tenzin wiggled around, his eyes directed to where his older siblings and their friends were currently playing with Sokka. "Not to mention, I probably should check on Lin in a little bit…"_

_Toph had left her baby girl, Lin, here while she helped Aang out– mostly because she wouldn't be able to watch her daughter for the moment. Unfortunately, Toph's boyfriend and the father of Lin, Kanto, decided to walk out on the family. This left Toph a single mother. Katara often babysat Lin because she knew Toph didn't want her baby in the care of her parents. Besides, Katara didn't mind, especially since Aang needed Toph's help greatly with the duties they were taking care of in Republic City for Zuko at the moment._

_"Here. Let me have the little tyke and give you a break," Suki offered, opening her arms out for Katara to place the baby in them. "And I could always check on Lin as well, although I highly doubt it since that baby could sleep through anything."_

_"Are you sure?" Katara asked hesitantly._

_"Of course! That's what aunties are for," Suki cooed as Katara placed Tenzin into her arms. "You can enjoy a nice cup of tea while I entertain this one. How does that sound, Tenzin? Want to give Mommy a break?"_

_Tenzin squealed at this as Suki continued to bounce him in her arms, bringing him over to where the other children were playing with Sokka. Katara smiled at this, but paused as she noticed off to the side that someone was missing from the group– a little Izumi was currently seated up in a nearby moon peach tree. Her little legs were dangling off the edge as she stared out over the palace walls._

_"She's been like that for a bit." Katara turned to see Iroh with his teacup in hand. His amber eyes solemn as they stayed fixated on his great-niece. "We've been trying to get her to talk, but se's saddened_ _by Miss Ty Lee's departure."_

_"I don't blame her. That was her mother's best friend," Katara pointed out softly as she took a seat across from Iroh at the patio table. "Besides Zuko, Ty Lee knew Mai better than anyone."_

_"That she did," Iroh agreed as the Dragon of the West placed his porcelain cup on the table. "Sokka and Suki have been trying to get her to join the other children, but her heart's not in it. She's too much like her father that way– stubborn as anything."_

_Katara chuckled lightly at this, but the sadness was still very much evident on her face. "He hasn't been in his study all week…I've only seen him a handful of times."_

_"It's how Zuko deals with things. I've tried everything, but my nephew is stubborn in his ways," Iroh said, shaking his head gruffly. "However, I know if he could just see how much pain Izumi is in, he'll drop everything for her. But, right now, I don't think Zuko wants to face the reality that his wife is truly gone nor does little Izumi."_

_Katara looked back at Izumi. The little girl's somber face locked on the slowly setting sun. Something inside Katara twisted, something pulling at her. A feeling she knew all too well._

_"Do…Do you mind if I try chatting with her?" Katara spoke up, her eyes still fixated on the young princess._

_"Be my guest, Master Katara," Iroh insisted._

_Katara nodded at the retired general before making her way over towards Izumi. Gently, she climbed up part of the tree so she was facing Izumi from the base. The little girl barely_ _moved or seemed to want to acknowledge the waterbender's presence. Izumi had always been a quiet child, often the one to follow along in Bumi, Kya, or Anna's escapades– the three taking charge while Koda and Izumi followed the children with the loudest of personalities._

_"Hey...Mind if I join you?" Katara asked the little girl._

_"Sure," Izumi answered simply, followed by a lackluster shrug._

_"Great," Katara said, swinging herself up and taking a seat towards the stronger part of the tree limb while Izumi continued to keep herself perched from the branch._

_The Fire Princess looked a great deal like Mai from her chin to her overall facial structure, but at times, like in this moment, Katara could see how much of Zuko was actually in the little girl. Her sullen expression, her stubbornness, and when she was smiling, she could see Zuko in her amber eyes and innocent face. "Are you upset that Aunt Ty Lee went home?" the waterbender asked carefully._

_Izumi shrugged, not acknowledging Katara. "Yeah…Auntie Ty is funny. She likes to make me laugh."_

_"So does Uncle Sokka. In fact, he's been trying to make you laugh all day," Katara pointed out. "And Uncle Aang likes to get you to smile as well…."_

_"I know," Izumi replied sheepishly, rubbing her arm. A blush had started to form on her cheek as she awkwardly tried to form the words. "They always make me laugh, it's just...Auntie Ty tells me stories about my mom."_

_"Ah. I see," Katara said, recognition hitting her like a wave. She paused for a moment as her shoulders tensed a bit. "I…I know Uncle Sokka mentioned this already, but you know, when I was your age, I lost my mom too."_

_"Yeah. I know," Izumi answered curtly. "So?"_

_"So," Katara continued, ignoring the girl's clear hurt and need to be alone. "I know what you're feeling. I know what it's like to have your mom one day and she's gone the next. My mother died trying to protect me. A mean man wanted to get rid of the last waterbender of the south and my mother had told them it was her and…and they killed her. That's why I named my firstborn daughter in honor of her, Kya. Because she gave her life to save mine."_

_Izumi was quiet for a few moments before speaking up. "Did…Did you ever think it was your fault?"_

_Katara blinked at the girl's rather unexpected question. However, she answered honestly. "Yes, truthfully, I did. I often blamed myself for her death…But, as I got older, I realized that it wasn't my fault. That the fault fell on the man who took her from me. It took me a while though to realize that, where forgiveness should be given. You know, your daddy was the one who took me to go face the man who took my mother away and helped me realize the path I needed to take."_

_"He did?" Izumi questioned curiously._

_"Yes," Katara confirmed, swallowing hard. "But before I came to terms, it wasn't easy. After my mom's death, my dad left for war along with the other warriors and I wouldn't see him for another two years. My Gran Gran would raise me, but I had to take over a lot of responsibilities and so did Sokka…But then it got better. I met Aang and then we met Auntie Suki, Aunt Toph, your daddy, your Mommy, Auntie Ty. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I know it's hard right now Izumi, and you will always miss your mother, but it will get better in time. I promise."_

_The young Fire Princess nodded, still not saying anything. "Did…Did you miss your daddy when he was gone?" Izumi blurted out, nervously fiddling with her hands._

_"Of course. I missed him so much," Katara answered truthfully, her voice laced with emotion._

_Izumi stilled, but Katara could see the tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks. "I miss my daddy…I think it's my fault he doesn't want to see me."_

_Katara was stunned by the child's answer. "What…Why would you think that?"_

_"It's my fault my mommy died, right? Because she had me," Izumi blurted out through a sob. "That's what some of the nobles were saying. Auntie Ty Lee says it's not, but I think it is my fault! If she didn't have me then she'd still be here and then maybe Daddy wouldn't be upset and–"_

_"Izumi, no," Katara chided, gently bringing the crying girl into her arms. "Your mother loved you. I don't think she expected this to happen to her, but she loved you so much. It's not your fault that she died. Your mother was sick and it's not because she decided to have you. It was something that no one could stop. Sometimes…Sometimes the spirits need to call people home early and your mom was one of those people…But that doesn't mean it's your fault. She loved you and so does your daddy."_

_"But he won't even look at me!" Izumi wailed. "He barely's looked at me since she died! And all I want is my daddy!"_

_"Oh, Izumi, no don't think that. Your daddy is just being stubborn and not handling his grief properly. It's not you," Katara reassured her, rubbing soothing circles on the girl's back. "Your daddy loves you more than anything on this planet. I know he is being difficult right now, but you are that man's entire world. I've seen the way he looks at you. Don't ever think that, sweetheart."_

_"Okay," Izumi muttered into Katara's tunic. "It's just...I just want my daddy."_

_"I know, baby," Katara cooed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Which is why I'm going to talk to him. Right now."_

_Izumi looked at Katara puzzled. "But he's the Fire Lord. He's busy. Those dum dum advisors of his never let me into his study!"_

_"That's because they're prudes. Besides, trust your Aunt Katara," the waterbender said, lifting the little girl's chin and smiling warmly for her. "I'm a master waterbender. They don't stand a chance."_

_Izumi's face brightened at this as she threw her arms tightly around Katara's torso. "Thank you, Auntie Katara."_

_"Of course, sweetie," Katara said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Now, why don't you try to play with Uncle Sokka and the others. It might make you feel a little bit better and I know Kya misses her buddy."_

_"I miss Kya too," Izumi confessed, slightly nervous. "Okay….I'll go play."_

_"Good girl," Katara said, brushing out her curls as she watched the little girl hop out of the tree to join the others. At that moment, she knew exactly what she needed to do…_

"Wow. This is beautiful," Zuko commented, causing Katara's gaze to focus on the sight before her. The waterbender's eyes glazed over the crowds of her sister tribe as they all gathered in the streets. Excitement was bursting through the air as the Northern Water Tribe's citizens prepared for the celebration of the new solstice. Despite the uneasy feeling Katara was experiencing, she too couldn't help but marvel at the beauty. People were singing and dancing in the streets– some were heading to the temples to pray while others seemed to be enjoying the day with their families and friends. It was peaceful.

"It is," Katara agreed, a little breathlessly. "Remind me later that we should check out the northern lights."

"Northern lights, huh? Like the southern lights you showed me back at the South Pole?" Zuko mused.

"Exactly, but these are in the north and they're beautiful to look at anyway," Katara exclaimed happily. "You remember how much fun the two of us had when you came to visit?"

"It definitely was something," Zuko said, chuckling. "I'm surprised I didn't freeze to death, you had me waiting out there so long."

"You're just impatient," Katara said, rolling her eyes playfully as she observed the busy crowd. "You know…It makes me miss the south a bit. Even though I'm happy to be traveling again…I haven't really left the South Pole in awhile."

"I could say the same about the Fire Nation, but you know this," Zuko remarked. "Besides my visits to the South Pole to see you, I haven't traveled much in the last few years. The occasional business trips to Republic City and then my few leisure trips to the south and Ember Island– either to vacation with Izumi or to visit my mother."

"Ember Island," Katara repeated dreamily. "I would love to go back, it's been so long…Spirits, remember the vacations we used to have there? They were always so wonderful. Made us feel like we were normal kids…"

"Truly," Zuko added, a fond smile playing on his lips. "Sokka and I had to be in our early 20s, but do you remember when your brother found that canister filled with Fire Nation Red Wine?"

"Oh don't remind me," Katara said, blushing bright red. "I think that's the first time any of us indulged in any alcohol."

"Well, from what I can recall from that Ember Island trip was that it was a blast," Zuko remarked, chuckling to himself.

"I doubt you remember this, but you, Aang, and Sokka broke out into song at one point," Katara mentioned, giggling.

"We did?!" Zuko questioned incredulously.

"You did," Katara confirmed through her laughter. "You three started to sing some nonsense…but it was amusing none the less– Suki, Toph, and I had a really good laugh. Not to mention the three of you woke up hungover in a heap."

"Yeah...Momo slept most of the night on my head. Not the most comfortable sleeping arrangement I've ever had," Zuko replied, his tone lighting up. "Thank Agni Uncle left some of his 'after a night of partying' tea at the house. We would've been miserable for the rest of the day without it."

"You guys were a little miserable anyway. I think Aang puked twice and Sokka had that awful headache," Katara remarked, laughing. "Remember Toph would follow him around just to irritate him and make the headache worse?"

"Oh, I remember that," Zuko said, his eyes narrowed as he shook his head. "Definitely contributed to mine as well."

"Spirits," Katara exhaled fondly in memory. "That was a good reunion vacation for all of us, don't you think?"

"It was," Zuko confirmed, chuckling. "I miss those…Why did we stop again?"

"We had children. Our schedules got busy and it was hard for all of us to meet up," Katara responded sadly. "There was that one trip Aang got us to go on…The summer before he died."

"I think he knew," Zuko answered, his voice tight. "That…that would be the last time all six of us would be together…"

Katara nodded stiffly. "Yes, but it was good…A good memory to carry…Spirits, I haven't been back to that island since then. It's a really special place, isn't it?"

"It is," Zuko confirmed, his throat tightening. "I used to take Mai and Izumi there whenever vacation granted…Some of my last good memories before Mai's sickness subsumed her were at Ember Island…"

The waterbender's face softened at her friend's comment. "Zuko, remember what I said?" Katara pointed out slowly.

"I know, but Katara, it's fine. Really," the Fire Lord insisted.

"Zuko–"

Before Katara could finish her statement, a bunch of water tribe children came running over to the couple with bright eyes and eager glances.

"Master Katara! Fire Lord Zuko!" one of the girls, Kida, exclaimed as they approached the pair. The little girl had black hair that was braided into two long braids and she had bright blue eyes that shined brightly against the fresh snow. Like all the other children, she was dressed in a light blue parka and fur-lined pants.

Katara had grown fond of little Kida. The young waterbender reminded her a great deal of herself– determined and strong-willed, but kind and caring. Kida was focused in learning how to prefect her skills but often acted as a leader for the other children. Katara studied how the little girl took time to help her peers that were struggling with certain moves and made sure everyone felt included. A real mom friend, as Toph and Sokka affectionately or wryly refer to her– depending on their mood.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Katara asked the young girl curiously, kneeling to her level.

"You're gonna watch our demonstration for the spirits today, right!?" Kida jumped up and down as she spoke. "We worked really, really, really hard on it!"

"Of course! We wouldn't miss it for the world," Katara exclaimed, placing a gentle hand on Kida's shoulder. "We promised Master Kamya we would be there and we'll promise all of you the same thing. Right, Fire Lord Zuko?"

"Master Katara is right," Zuko confirmed, smiling gently as he knelt beside Katara. "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Great! Because we've been practicing for the last month," Kida continued. "Each group will perform and even though we're the beginners, we are doing our best!"

"I'm sure you are and from what I saw during your class the other day, it was something great," Katara said, grinning at the children proudly before looking towards Zuko briefly. "Now, why don't you kids run along and enjoy the rest of the celebration."

"We'll see you later, Master Katara! Fire Lord Zuko!" Kida called out as the children gave brief bows of respect for her and Zuko before running away to join the rest of the citizens during the festival.

"Those kids are something," Zuko remarked as the two slowly stood back up to watch the children disappear into the crowd of Northern Water Tribe citizens.

"They're all extremely talented," Katara said, smiling to herself. "However, this demonstration might give me a final idea if the Avatar is truly here."

"Really?" Zuko questioned curiously. "How?"

"Well, by seeing who demonstrates the most skill. I've tried my best to get a good reading during the classes, but they're run with such strict regiment it's hard to see the individuality behind each waterbender," Katara explained. "Which isn't the way it's supposed to go, but anyway, I'm sure when the next avatar is ready to be announced we'll know– somehow."

"Sounds like a plan," Zuko said.

"Master Katara! Fire Lord Zuko!" the two turned to see Kamya making her way over. She was smiling brightly as she approached the two.

Since getting to know her, Katara thought Kamya made good company. The old waterbending master had dark blue eyes and hair as pale as the moon, which reminded Katara a bit of Yue. However, the wrinkles at her eyes and laughter lines across her face brought a sense of age to the woman– who had to be a good ten years older than Katara and Zuko.

"Master Kamya," Katara addressed her formally.

"I hope the children weren't being too much," Kamya remarked, slightly sheepish as she looked towards her students. "They're just so excited this year at the fact one of the greatest benders of our time and the Fire Lord will be watching their performance."

"Oh, they shouldn't feel pressured by us," Katara said, her cheeks tinting pink. "I even mess up myself sometimes. I told them that in class."

"They know, don't worry, but it will be a great honor for them. Trust me," Kamya declared warmly to her friend.

"We're looking forward to it, Kamya," Zuko insisted, stepping forward as he placed a hand on Katara's shoulder. The waterbender felt her cheeks warm at the feeling of Zuko's touch on her shoulder but kept her composure. "It'll be an honor to watch their progress."

"What a kind thing for you to say, Fire Lord Zuko," Kamya responded, smiling politely at the Fire Nation ruler.

"Besides, we did promise little Kida we'd come," Katara said, chuckling lightly as she motioned to the young girl. "She's a spitfire that one, isn't she?"

"Kida, spirits that girl is a force of nature. She's one of my best students," Kamya informed them fondly. "She's going to be a brave warrior one day."

Zuko shared a wondering glance with Katara, curious if this could be their Avatar. However, before either could ask Kamya any more questions, they both noticed instantly how the waterbending teacher's demeanor grew sad. "Poor thing though, she just lost her mother last spring. She's only eight years old yet has so much on her shoulders."

Not only did that disprove the momentary theory, but it also struck a massive chord. Zuko and Katara both stiffened at this remark as they looked at Kamya with a mixture of sympathy and remorse– sadden for this little girl must suffer something they were both all too familiar with while their past demons managed to creep into their memories.

"That is a heavy burden to carry," Katara replied, her voice tight. "Especially for a child."

"Ah…it is," Zuko agreed, clearing his throat.

"Well, I'm sure the festival is keeping everyone in high spirits…" Kamya trailed off momentarily. "Anyway, I should be getting to my students. The last thing I need is an earful from Chief Unalaq that I don't have control over the kids."

"We'll see you later, Kamya," Katara replied, even though her voice was cracking slightly as the waterbending teacher headed into the crowd to find her class.

Once Kamya was gone, Katara instantly turned to Zuko who had a solemn look on his face. Her face softened as she cleared her throat, getting ready for an attempt at comfort, "Zuko-"

"For the last time, I'm fine, Katara. Really," Zuko replied, his voice unexpectedly passive. It wasn't a sharp snap or bitterness, but more so a morose vibe. "I…I can't get upset at everything that reminds me of the past."

"I know," Katara answered softly. "But as your friend and fellow widow, I need to check in on you."

Zuko's lips curled into a brief smile as he then slowly reached out a hand towards Katara, "Come on. I want to enjoy the festival."

"Are you sure?" Katara asked hesitantly.

"I'm sure. I don't want to mourn today," Zuko explained as Katara slowly reached out to clasp his hand in hers. "I've mourned enough these last eighteen years…Today is a day of celebration. I want to celebrate her life, not cry over it…"

"Okay," Katara agreed, giving his hand a tight squeeze before going back to link arms with the Fire Lord.

"Besides, if I recall, an important friend of mine practically busted down the door of my study to make sure I keep my head on straight and told me that it was okay to feel," Zuko explained, causing Katara to smirk.

"I didn't bust down your door," Katara shot back jokingly.

"According to my guard Nori, you were about to tear the place apart," Zuko quipped, causing the waterbender to roll her eyes as the two proceeded to walk towards the hustling bustling crowd.

"Dramatic much, Nori?" Katara huffed, only causing Zuko to chuckle as they grew further into the festival on the streets….

_"Zuko!" Katara called out, marching straight through his study doors. She was followed closely by an annoyed guard who was trying to tell her to leave._

_"I'm so sorry, my lord!" the guard exclaimed as Katara made her presence known. "We tried to stop her, but–"_

_"It's fine, Nori," Zuko told the guard, waving him off as he turned to the waterbender. There was a slight look of panic in his eyes. "What is it, Katara? Is everything alright? Are the children okay?"_

_"Everyone's fine, but we need to talk," Katara declared hotly. "Right now."_

_"About what? I'm very busy right now," Zuko replied firmly, his eyes refusing to meet hers as they locked with the stack of papers before him._

_"No. Whatever it is can wait," Katara continued, crossing her arms over her chest and standing her ground. "Besides, I'm sure if you are so worried about falling behind Iroh will more than happy to help you out. Spirits, I'm sure I can even help out with some paperwork. Do you think Aang does everything by himself? The Avatar needs as much help as he can get, trust me."_

_"It's not that simple, Katara," Zuko proclaimed from his desk. "I'm the Fire Lord. I already neglected most of my duties, I can't fall behind. Not right now."_

_"You won't fall behind because you have people here to help you," Katara argued. "Why can't you get that through your thick skull?"_

_Zuko rolled his eyes. "Look, is there another reason why you decided to barge in here? Or are you going to tell me I'm a workaholic? Because trust me, many have made that clear these past two weeks!"_

_"No, that's the problem. Zuko, ever since we got here, all you've done is work," Katara pointed out._

_"So? This isn't a vacation, Katara," Zuko snapped._

_"You think I don't know that? Your friends have dedicated their time these past two weeks to make sure you and Izumi are okay. This is a period of mourning, Zuko," Katara stressed. "And I haven't seen you once take a moment to mourn beside at the funeral. Which you left early, might I add!"_

_"What, so I'm not mourning enough for you?" Zuko grew agitated by this. "I unexpectedly lost my wife! My thirty-five-year-old wife! How much more do I need to publicly mourn until it's enough?"_

_"I'm not asking you to publicly mourn," Katara hissed. "I'm asking you to open up to the people who actually care about you– your family and your friends. Not to hide behind the doors of your study all day like some scared little boy!"_

_This got Zuko angry as he stood up from his desk. "I think it's time you leave, Katara. Right now."_

_"No," the waterbender insisted, planting a firm ground in the middle of the study. "And you can send all the guards you want in here. I'm not moving."_

_"Then I will," Zuko declared bitterly as he rose from his desk in an aggravated attempt. He proceeded to march out of the room, only to have Katara follow close behind him down the halls of the palace._

_"If you won't open up to Iroh, Aang, the others, or even Ty Lee, you can at least open up to me!" Katara shot back as she desperately tried to keep up with his quickened pace and long strides. "I can take it? Remember, I'm the mom of the group! You were always the dad! Come on, we used to be partners! Making sure the others wouldn't kill themselves. If you're struggling, I'm here to pull you right back up!"_

_"I don't need a pep talk right now," Zuko hissed, rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "What I need is for you to leave me alone and not talk about the silly little roles we had as children."_

_"Listen here, you're being a real jerk bender!" Katara cried out, pointing a finger at him. "You- you jerk!"_

_"And great, now we've reverted to the childhood insults. You're doing a real great job right now, Katara!" Zuko growled sarcastically. "Very mature!"_

_"Look, I'm just trying to get you to stop for five minutes. Just five minutes and grieve, for Tui and La's sake!" Katara shouted, clearly exasperated. "This is not healthy! Stop throwing yourself into work! This isn't you!"_

_"What is then!?" Zuko retorted. "Just let me deal with this in my own way. Please."_

_"No! I'm not because I'm not going to stand by while my friend kills himself because he's too darn stubborn to just take a moment to breathe!" Katara cried out. Quickly, she drew some water from her water skin and formed a wall of ice in front of Zuko before he could step any further down the palace hallway. "And we're not going to move until you talk to me!"  
_

_"No, I need to work!" Zuko emphasized._

_"Why!?"_

_"I just need to!"_

_"Why! Zuko, let me know why–"_

_"Because if I stop working then all I do is think of Mai!" Zuko roared, catching Katara completely off guard as he punched a flaming fist into the wall of ice. The waterbender stood frozen in place as she watched the Fire Lord heave in agonizing pain before her. His knuckles bleeding a dark red and dripping into the clear pool of the now melted ice wall. "If I don't think about Mai then I don't feel the pain. Then I don't have to deal with it…"_

_"Zuko," Katara whispered, her eyes widening and filling up with tears. It was rare for anyone to see Zuko like this. The usually stoic Fire Lord kept his emotions locked up and didn't express them well at all. Katara was witnessing a Zuko with his boundaries completely down. A Zuko that was extremely vulnerable right now._

_"I can't do it," Zuko moaned, running his uninjured hand through his black locks. "I loved her so much. How am I supposed to do this all without her? Raise Izumi without her? That's not fair. That isn't fair to Izumi and it isn't fair to Mai. Why couldn't she have stayed?_

_"I know but keeping the pain in will only make it worse," Katara told her friend softly, hesitantly approaching him. She knew Zuko was unstable right now and slightly feared he would lash out at any moment, but she knew her friend. She knew Zuko would never hurt her. He took lighting for her. He cared for her._

_"But I don't want to feel it," Zuko confessed haggardly, his body shaking. "I should've been a better husband to her. I should've given her so much more...instead, I spent most of our youth treating her like dirt while she stood by me….She deserved so much better. Why did she have to leave like this?…Why does everyone leave me?"_

_"She didn't want to leave," Katara continued, her cheeks now streaked with tears. "Mai loved you and Izumi more than anything. It's just, sometimes, the universe is unfair that way, but it's not because of you. None of this is your fault or Izumi's. It was just Mai's time…And Mai would want you to feel. She wouldn't want you to bottle this all up. She'd want you to be there for Izumi. To be the amazing father she knows you are."_

_"I don't want to feel!" Zuko cried out as his knees buckled and he fell to the ground in a heap. His body wracked in sobs while Katara quickly kneeled to his side, bringing her friend into a tight hug. Zuko buried his face into Katara's shoulder while she cradled him close to her._

_"Shhh, let it all out," Katara whispered soothingly to him, running her hands through his hair to calm him down. "You need to feel, Zuko. It's what makes you human, it'll be the thing that helps heal you. I promise."_

_Zuko continued to sob openly in Katara's arms. She embraced her distraught friend, whispering words of comfort to him. Through his sobs, Zuko's top knot had become undone and his Fire Lord crown had fallen to the ground. Katara proceeded to rest her cheek against the top of his head while Zuko sobbed into the soft fabric of Katara's tunic._

_No one disturbed the Fire Lord and his friend at that time. In the shadows, Uncle Iroh witnessed the Fire Lord finally breaking down and made sure the area was clear from all interruptions. He knew his nephew needed this time to heal and Katara could be the one to help him right now._

_When Zuko felt the sobs subside and his trembling slowed, he realized that his throbbing hand had been healed by Katara and that his entire form felt relieved by the cry. However, he also realized he was in the close embrace of his friend's wife. Not only that, but he let Katara see a side to him only a few ever got to see. Feeling overwhelmingly embarrassed, Zuko quickly pulled away from Katara's embrace and looked at her with bewildered amber eyes. "I'm so sorry. I–"_

_"There's nothing to be sorry for," Katara told him, gently cupping his scarred cheek to show that their interaction was completely fine. "You needed to cry. To mourn."_

_"Still," Zuko apologized shamefully, his cheeks turning red. "That wasn't very appropriate of me."_

_"Please, you're family," Katara said, rolling her eyes playfully. "You are an older brother to Aang and Toph, Sokka's best buddy, a confidant to Suki, and you are one of my best friends. You helped me confront my mother's killer, you saved my life, and you have been there for me so this is the least any of us can do for you right now. We are family and family is there for one another, especially when they are at their lowest."_

_The tension in Zuko's body seemed to wash away as he felt his shoulders slump slightly. "Thank you, Katara."_

_"Of course," the waterbender replied, brushing the messy strands of his hair back. "Now, go to your daughter. As much as Iroh, Ty Lee, and the rest of us have been there to comfort her, what she needs right now is her father's comfort more than anything."_

_"Izumi," Zuko breathed, feeling regret take over him as realization overcame him. "I failed her. I've been such a terrible father–"_

_"Stop. No, you haven't, Zuko," Katara chided, stopping him before he could beat himself up even further. "You were grieving and you made a mistake. That doesn't make you a bad parent. We all slip up. Parents are human too."_

_Zuko nodded at this, however, the shame he felt was still tight in his chest. How could he do this to Izumi? When she needed him most? The Fire Lord sighed as he looked at Katara gratefully. "Thank you again, for everything. You all have given Izumi and me so much kindness these last two weeks…"_

_"I told you, Zuko. We're family," Katara stressed before briefly placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. "We are there for one another…Now go to your daughter."_

_Zuko chuckled faintly at his friend, sending her one more thankful smile before getting up and rushing out of the area to find Izumi._

Zuko and Katara spent the rest of the afternoon admiring the celebrations. They ended up having a good time, despite the impending worry about the Avatar hanging over their heads or the grime reminder of this day.

For the Fire Lord, it was a moment of peace. He just wanted to feel some sense of tranquility today and with Katara, he could. Even before they grew closer, Katara had always been a grounding force. The waterbender knew how to keep him calm and collected.

Katara and Zuko enjoyed the festivities as much as they could. Of course, they also spent the day scouting out for any possible signs of the new avatar, but couldn't seem to find anything. They met with various families and met a great deal of the tribe's young, but nothing seemed right to either the Fire Lord or master waterbender.

It was soon the time of the night when the Northern Water Tribe's Waterbending School would perform their demonstrations for the Chief and the esteemed guests.

Zuko, Katara, Kamya, and the teachers sat on the left side of the Chief while his wife, children, and advisors took the right.

The first ones up were the beginners. Right away, Katara and Zuko noticed Kida amongst all the other small children in the beginners class. The little girl took charge of the entire group as they began their performance.

It was adorable, but also very elegant. The children guided their water throughout the air, perfectly demonstrating their budding skills. Despite being very young, their movements flowed gracefully like the water they bended as they managed to dance to the beat of the tribal drums. It was a heartwarming sight that earned many coos from the audience.

As they performed, Katara studied each of their forms very carefully, as she had been for the past couple of days. And as impressed as she was by some of their skill, deep down inside, she knew that there was no Avatar here. There was no way that the child was here.

That left only two possible locations: the Swamp Tribe and Republic City. There was a chance the Avatar was born there…And there was still a chance about her home, but Katara's lived there for the last four years and hadn't seen a sign of an Avatar anywhere. Maybe she wasn't looking hard enough.

Meanwhile, Zuko, who had been watching the children's performance intently, turned to see Katara's eyebrows were furrowed together as she seemed to be concentrating.

Zuko chuckled at her facial expression as he took her hand in his to give it a comforting squeeze. Katara was surprised by that but smiled at him nonetheless as she moved herself a little closer to the Fire Lord, his natural heat managing to warm her up a bit through her thick furs.

However, as they interacted with one another, Kamya couldn't help but look over and smirk at their shared affections. She wasn't surprised by the way they were acting that they must be a couple. Ever since the Fire Lord and the waterbender landed in the North Pole, they've been stuck to one another like glue. Kamya swears she could hear their laughter going on for hours on end. She didn't have the privilege of knowing the late Avatar or Fire Lady, but Kamya could see the adoration that was forming between the unknowing couple. The way they should steal looks like two kids falling helplessly in love.

When the children finished, their performance was met with energetic applause. Even the Chief, as stoic as he could be, smiled at the youth of his tribe. He felt prideful that these children could honor the spirits in such a way.

"A round of applause for Master Kamya and her skillful, young benders," Chief Unalaq declared happily. "For they will all grow up to be amazing waterbenders."

Kamya got up and took the moment to bow alongside her class before the children all dispersed to allow the next group of benders to take the stage.

The crowd would watch several more demonstrations– three more done by different levels of the waterbending school and then two from some of the masters.

The whole time, Zuko and Katara watched and applauded with respect for the young benders, but deep in their hearts, something about tonight only confirmed to both benders that their new Avatar was nowhere in sight.

After the demonstrations, a feast broke out amongst those at the palace tonight. It was a lively event and Zuko and Katara couldn't help but enjoy it, knowing full well they'd have to leave soon.

"I'm going to congratulate Kamya and the children," Katara told the Fire Lord as she gently peeled away from their conversation with some of the nobles. "You want me to stay or…?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. Nothing I can't handle," he quipped under his breath, causing Katara to smirk at him.

"Alright. I'll be back in a bit," Katara said, giving his arm a gentle rub before wandering into the crowd to find her waterbending friend.

It took her a moment to spot Kamya, but Katara was able to find her seated beside Kida and a grown man, whom Katara assumed to be Kida's father. He had the same raven black hair like his daughter and bright blue eyes. She could see the pride in the man's face as he smoothed back his daughter's hair back, the little girl speaking animately to Kamya.

Before Katara could say anything or announce herself, Kida spotted Katara and her eyes lit up. "Master Katara!"

"Hi there, Kida," Katara said, making her way over to the child and the two adults that were alerted by her presence. "That was an amazing performance you put on."

"You really think so?" Kida exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"I know so," Katara insisted. "I was very impressed. And so was Fire Lord Zuko."

Kida squealed at this while the other adults chuckled. That's when Kida's father approached Katara and gave her a formal bow. "Master Katara, it's an honor to meet you."

"Katara, this is Kano, Kida's father," Kamya explained as Katara bowed back to the man.

"It's nice to meet you too," Katara told him sincerely. "You have such a lovely daughter. She's going to grow up to be a leader one day, mark my words."

"That is a huge honor coming from you," Kano said. "After everything you've done for our tribes during and after the war."

Katara blushed at the man's remarks. "Thank you."

"My wife was a little girl when you visited us the first time. She was about four years old and it's because of you she was able to become more than a healer. She, myself, and our daughter got to grow up in a world that wasn't plagued by a hundred-year long war," Kano explained. "You fought for her rights and little Kida's."

"I only did what I thought was right," Katara told him sincerely.

"Well, many of us in the Northern Water Tribe, and I'm sure those down south, appreciate all that you've done," Kamya told her friend. "And of course Chief Sokka, your late husband, Toph Beifong, and the Fire Lord…You changed the world for good."

Katara smiled at this, feeling extremely honored by their words.

"Where is Fire Lord Zuko?" Kida pipped up, catching the attention of the others as she latched onto her father's hand.

"I believe he's talking with some of the other adults about some boring stuff," Katara told the little girl playfully. "But I'm sure he'll come around soon to say hello."

"You and the Fire Lord seem to be quite the friends," Kamya observed quietly, catching Katara completely off guard.

Her cheeks pinked by Kamya's unexpected comment, but Katara kept herself composed. "Well, he's been one of my best friends since we were young."

"He was the one to take a bolt of lightning for you!" Kida chirped surprisingly.

"You know about that?" Katara questioned curiously.

"Almost all the children know of your heroic tales. It wasn't a secret that the Fire Lord was injured after the Agni Kai with his sister, which you won," Kamya pointed out. "The story along with Avatar Aang's defeat of Fire Lord Ozai is legendary…It's quite a popular story around the world, your friendship with the Fire Lord. The waterbender and the Fire Nation Prince who was willing to give up his life for one of our people."

"As I said, Zuko's always been a close friend," Katara explained, stammering slightly. "We've been there for each other through some tough times. We both have many shared experiences that have brought us closer."

"I see," Kamya remarked, almost as if she was hoping Katara might say more.

"Speaking of, maybe I should find the Fire Lord and bring him over here," Katara said, changing the topic. "It might do him some good to not be talking politics all day."

"The Fire Lord just retired for the night," a voice behind Katara said, causing the waterbender to be slightly spooked. She turned around to see Chief Unalaq standing there with his wife.

"He did?" Katara questioned, raising her eyebrows. "Why?"

"He said he wasn't feeling very good and wished to retire. He apologized deeply, to which I told him is completely fine," the Northern Chieftain explained. "I can imagine the cold might affect someone who lives in a completely opposite climate."

"Oh no, that's unfortunate. Hopefully, he'll be well enough to stop by the school one last time tomorrow," Kamya said. "And for your upcoming journey."

"I agree," Katara said as her eyes locked with the night sky that was peaking out one of the palace windows. Recognition dawned on her face as she turned on the others. "And I don't wish to leave early, but if the Fire Lord isn't feeling well I should probably check on him. If I can be excused, Chief Unalaq?"

"Of course, Master Katara," the chief replied before walking away.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right Master Katara?" Kida asked hopefully.

"Yes. I wouldn't leave the North Pole without saying goodbye," Katara said, placing a gentle hand on the little girl's shoulder. "Promise."

Kida smiled at this. After bidding goodnight to the young girl and her father, the waterbending master turned to Kamya who had a slightly amused smile on her face.

"I'm sorry to end our conservation short, but you must excuse me," Katara told her friend, giving Kamya a gentle squeeze of her arm. "There's somewhere I need to be."

Kamya nodded almost knowingly as she gave Katara a gentle squeeze back. "No worries. I'll see you tomorrow."

The Master waterbender gave her fellow teacher a friendly smile before walking out of the banquet hall in a hurry….

_It'd been hours since Katara and Zuko had talked and now night had overtaken the Fire Nation. There was a full moon tonight and for Katara, her energy was at full max and she was itching to practice a bit in the gardens. Besides, her anxiety was getting the best of her for she hadn't heard from her friend since he disappeared to find his daughter. However, Katara knew that whatever happened between them allowed Izumi and Zuko to hopefully find some peace._

_After tucking her children in for the night along with Lin, Katara quietly made her way to the royal gardens. As she walked down the grand palace halls, she couldn't' help but see Izumi's door had been left open a crack._

_Wanting to check on the child, Katara tried her best to quietly peer from behind the door. The waterbender held her breath as her piercing blue eyes surveyed Izumi's bedroom. What she came upon only caused her heart to melt._

_Illuminated by the light of the moon was the figure of the Fire Lord cradling the sleeping form of his only child. He was laying, stretched out on the cushioned bench beside his daughter's bedroom windowsill, while Izumi rested in his arms._

_Katara silently studied the touching scene between father and daughter. Izumi's cheek was pressed against her father's sternum while her small fists grabbed tight bunches of his robes. One of Zuko's hands was currently smoothing out his daughter's hair while his free hand rested on Izumi's back, steadying her in his grasp. To Katara, it looked as if Zuko was terrified of the universe suddenly ripping his daughter from his grasp at any moment. As if she was the one thing keeping him to this world._

_The waterbender was about to leave the father and daughter alone, when Zuko called out, "I know you're there, Katara."_

_She froze, blushing furiously as she peaked her head out from behind the door to meet the amber eyes of the Fire Lord. "I'm sorry," Katara sputtered out. "I saw the door was open and wanted to check on Izumi, not disturb this moment."_

_"You're not disturbing anything," Zuko told Katara softly as he briefly looked back at his sleeping daughter. "You can stay...if you'd like."_

_"I wouldn't want to impose," Katara insisted from the doorway._

_"Please. I could use the company," Zuko confessed as he rocked Izumi gently in his arms._

_"I wouldn't want to disturb her," Katara added softly, motioning to the sleeping little girl._

_"She's out cold. Trust me, not even the roar of a ferocious dragon could wake Izumi up when she is like this," Zuko teased._

_"Alright, if you insist," Katara said, taking a seat opposite to Zuko on the window sill bench. The two friends stayed in silence for a few moments while Katara gently reached forward to brush a few strands of hair out of Izumi's sleeping face. "She's a strong little girl…"_

_"She is," Zuko said, pressing a kiss to the top of Izumi's head. He paused for a moment, swallowing hard as he struggled to find his words. "For her to have her mother ripped from her at this age is the last thing I wanted…"_

_"I know the feeling," Katara whispered harshly, her eyes tearing up as she looked at Izumi._

_"Is…Is that why you were also adamant about staying?" Zuko blurted out, looking at his friend with steady amber eyes. "She reminds you of you, doesn't she?"_

_Katara swallowed hard, her body tensing slightly. "Yes, she does."_

_"I'm sorry," Zuko replied quickly. "I didn't mean to overstep like that, but…"_

_"She's the same age I was when I lost my mother," Katara summarized, reaching up to gently touch the pendant around her neck. "It's fine, Zuko…We've bonded over being motherless before, remember? Even though you have been reunited with yours, the pain of losing a mother as a child is still a haunting and traumatic experience. Even though I've healed from my mother's death, it will something that will always haunt me too…"_

_Zuko nodded stiffly before looking out the window at the darkening sky. "I just hope I can be enough for her."_

_"You will be," Katara insisted, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You are a good father and you have so many people to support you. Remember what I told you in the garden?"_

_"We're family," Zuko reiterated, smiling back at the waterbender._

_"Exactly," Katara declared. "Which means, if you need any one of us, we're right here. Always."_

It didn't take Katara very long as she stumbled through the snow to find who she was looking for. It was a bit on the outskirts of the palace, but in a quiet area of ice and snow that glistened underneath the brilliant colors of purple, green, and pink that streaked the skies of the North Pole.

There sat Zuko, kneeled in the snow before an old drawing. Immediately, he could see a sketch of the late Fire Lady that was outlined against the lights from the sky and the incense that Zuko was currently burning as he bowed before the image.

"I had a feeling you'd find me," Zuko remarked, cutting the silence in the air as he turned to look at Katara. She could immediately see the tears at the edges of his eyes and the redness on his cheeks from not only the cold but the salty tears that must be irritating his skin.

"Of course I'd find you," Katara spoke softly as she knelt before the picture with Zuko. She went to place a soft hand on his shoulder as she gave it a comforting squeeze. They sat there for a few quiet moments, their eyes fixated on the drawing of Mai. It'd been done when she was probably in her early 20s– right around the time she and Zuko made up after their second break-up. "Sometimes, I wish there was more I could've done to save her…" Katara confessed weakly to her friend.

"There was nothing you could've done," Zuko replied through his tears. "Like there was nothing either of us could've done when Aang died…Katara, you and I know this more than anyone, sometimes these things just happened. People die when you least expect it and there's nothing you can do. They get sick and well, it's their time."

"I know," Katara whispered.

"Besides, I'm sure wherever Mai is, she knows you did your best. And she's happy that you're here with me," Zuko answered, grabbing onto the hand that lay on his shoulder. "She was always fond of you. I know you two weren't close, but she thought you were brilliant and was grateful to you for healing me…And you know, Mai thought Aang was hilarious."

"Really?" Katara remarked behind a giggle.

"Yeah. He's a lot like Ty Lee– bubbly and full of energy. She thought he was good for me," Zuko teased. "And Sokka, she thought he was foolish, but was so amused at how hard he tried to get her to laugh…And Suki, Mai liked her a lot too. She was especially grateful for coming in to protect me and keep an eye on me. As for Toph, well she and Mai truly were kindred spirits– believe it or not. She often mentioned how she loved that Toph was a little sister to me, mostly because the two of them got along with their similar humor…And they both loved to tease me."

"I remember." Katara chuckled. "She was funny, sharp, and intelligent…She was something fierce."

"Mai was," he croaked. "And I miss her…It hasn't gotten any easier, especially since I also lost Uncle…It's been eighteen years and it's just so hard…"

"I know," Katara answered as Zuko's tears streamed faster down his cheeks. Without thinking about it, she wrapped an arm around the Fire Lord's shoulders to bring him closer to her, resting her head on his shoulder. She could feel how cold he was getting and burrowed herself closer to his side, trying to keep him warm.

Zuko let out a brief sob before resting his cheek against Katara's hair, the two of them sitting beneath the colorful lights as they mourned the loss of the Fire Lady.

"Your family is here, Zuko," Katara whispered through the sharp cold. "We'll always be here for you…I promise."

_It'd been days since Zuko left his study. However, it was the next night that Zuko ventured off to find the others. It'd been almost two weeks since he acknowledged that his friends were here and he knew it was time to make amends for that._

_It didn't take long to find them– the entire group was huddled up around a bonfire in the royal gardens on the brisk summer evening. An odd feature to have in the palace, but it was something Zuko loved, it was always a great source of entertainment whenever his friends came to visit._

_The Fire Lord stood quietly in the shadows as he watched Sokka tell the children an animated story about Boiling Rock. He sat at the head of the fire with little Kya perched on his lap– Bumi, Koda, and Izumi were currently seated on the floor while Katara, Suki, and Iroh sat behind them on the benches. Tenzin was currently being held by Iroh who was making silly faces at the baby boy while Katara and Suki giggled to themselves, probably about Sokka. Zuko could see little Lin Beifong swaddled in Katara's arms, the six-month-old sound asleep._

_The Southern Chief was telling the story in the most Sokka way possible– his arms waving all around as he made sure to include as many details as he could, causing the children to fill the palace walls with laughter. Zuko wished that Toph and Aang could be here and knew they would be stopping by briefly this coming weekend to see the others off to Republic City._

_"And then, Zuko, Suki, Grandpa, and Chit Sang made our way to a gondola–"_

_"C'mon, Sokka," Zuko pipped up, catching everyone by surprise at his presence. "Are you seriously leaving out the part where Suki tackled the warden all by herself? How could you do this to your own wife?"_

_"Uncle Zuko!" the kids cheered followed by a singular, "Daddy!" from Izumi._

_"Oh, so you find time away from your Fire Lordy duties to correct my storytelling, huh?" Sokka mused dryly, raising his eyebrows at Zuko, who merely rolled his eyes at his best friend's dramatics._

_"Well, not when you're going to tell the story like that. I'm sure you're missing out on some important details to our Boiling Rock escapade, am I right, Suki?" Zuko said, looking towards the giggling Kyoshi Warrior._

_"You're not wrong," Suki replied, causing Sokka to scowl._

_"And now my wife! How could you!?" Sokka cried out, flailing his arms melodramatically._

_"How could I?" Suki raised her eyebrows at her husband, who instantly shrunk at her glare._

_"Come on, Papa!" Anna chimed, causing the chief to look down at his little girl. "We wanna hear what Uncle Zuko's gotta say!"_

_"Yeah, Daddy!" Izumi echoed, smiling brightly up at Zuko, who couldn't help but melt at the young girl's face– Mai's face._

_"Well, if Uncle Sokka doesn't mind me contributing to the story?" Zuko drawled, causing Sokka to huff._

_"Yeah, I guess," Sokka answered. However, Zuko couldn't help but notice the way his best friend was smiling at him, eager for the Fire Lord to join the small group as they told stories._

_"Let's see if my memory will do me right," Zuko remarked teasingly as he took a seat next to Sokka, quickly scooping up Izumi in his arms. The eight-year-old girl laughed as Zuko settled his only daughter on his lap to tell the rest of the story. "So, before we could get on the gondola, we needed to capture the warden…"_

_As Zuko told the story, along with Sokka to the children, he couldn't help but smile as they all listened intently. And when he got to the part of the story where Mai had saved the day– Zuko's voice couldn't help but be filled with pride, something that didn't go unnoticed by the others._

_While the story flew from Zuko's mouth, his eyes couldn't help but catch orbs of sea blue. Katara's lips formed a bittersweet smile in his direction, reminding him that even though Mai was gone, he had his family here with him and things were going to be okay…_

"I think it's time we get you inside," Katara whispered, her hand caressing Zuko's cheek. "You're freezing, which I can imagine is not great for a firebender."

The pair had stayed outside a little longer, honoring Mai in silence as they watched the lights in the northern sky and Zuko hummed a soft, but familiar tune. Something Katara was almost positive she'd heard Iroh sing once before to the children…

"No, I've already used too much of my inner fire to keep me warm," Zuko said through his chatter. "I think you're right."

"Come with me," Katara said, standing up and offering the Fire Lord a hand. Zuko smiled at her as they proceeded to quietly make their way back to their rooms, despite the teeth chatter and the occasional shivers.

As they approached their separate rooms, neither of them seemed to want to leave each other's company.

"Do you want me to help warm you up?" Katara asked nervously, feeling Zuko's forehead with the back of her hand. "You still feel rather cold…"

"I think I'll be alright," Zuko confessed, biting his lip.

"Are you sure? I have some hot chocolate in my room I can put on for us," Katara mentioned kindly.

Zuko smiled lightly at this. "It wouldn't hurt to keep your company…Truthfully, I don't want to be alone tonight and, well, hot chocolate does sound fantastic…"

Katara chuckled at this as the two entered her bedroom, making sure no one could see in fear of being caught by their guests.

Once they got inside, they removed their parkas and tried to get comfortable. Zuko took a seat on the sofa while Katara insisted on making a pot of hot chocolate over the fire.

"You know, this is Gran Gran's special recipe," Katara quipped, holding up the two mugs with steaming chocolate goodness. "Chocolate was spare when we were growing up. We had very little trade, especially after the men went to war…We had a small group of earth kingdom traders that would come every few months. They liked to trade us things like chocolate and other luxury for seal jerky and furs. So, when they'd come it was always a special occasion."

"That reminds me of Uncle and his tea. Always had a special way of brewing it," Zuko mused fondly as he brought the sweet liquid to his lips. Katara smiled at him as she took a seat right beside him on the sofa, letting the warmth of the fire consume them.

"I miss him too. I always looked forward to his letters," Katara replied nonchalantly, her eyes fixated on the fire. "Whenever Aang was gone for long periods of time, it was nice to have someone to write to consistently…But your letters, they remind me so strongly of his. Yours always manage put a smile on my face."

"Your letters made me happy too," Zuko replied truthfully.

Katara smiled up at him as she then casually laid her head on his shoulder. Zuko's face suddenly felt flush and his heart beat hard as Katara laid against him. He wasn't sure why he was reacting this way, but the feeling of the waterbender being so close to him felt…good. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time.

Without much thought, Zuko wrapped an arm around Katara's shoulder as she snuggled further into his side. The waterbender even brought one of the fur blankets to encase the two of them as they enjoyed the pleasant flames from the fire.

The two friends spent the rest of the night laughing as they talked about their children, their life, and everything in between, not realizing what was starting to blossom right before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I definitely wanted to touch upon what happened with Mai before going further and wanted to give y'all a nice, lengthy angst filled chapter since it's been a hot sec since the last update. As for Aang and Katara, it'll probably a little more centric on them and their children in the upcoming chapters.
> 
> In the meantime, thanks for reading, please review, and look out for the next update!


	6. Push & Pull

When Zuko woke up in the morning, he felt a heavy pressure against his chest. The Fire Lord blinked as his eyes grazed to chocolate brown curls that were currently brushing against his cheek. He blinked, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes, only to see it was the sleeping form of Katara.

_She stayed_ , Zuko thought as his mind began to race. He will admit, the last week has been tough– he's had to deal with not only the death of his abusive father, but the anniversary of his late wife, and then there was the common subject he and Katara shared of trying to find the new Avatar.

Through this all, Zuko's never been more grateful to have Katara at his side. She was amazing, to say the least. These past four years, their bond has never been stronger. It'd been the first time Zuko had someone to relate to– someone who went through what he did. Someone he could help and someone, might he add, helped him during one of the darkest times of his life.

Katara was something special.

Zuko smiled as her nose scrunched up a little in her sleep before she burrowed herself closer to his side. He couldn't help but admire the way her brown hair spilled across his chest like the hot liquid they drank last night. The way she was starting to get a couple of white hairs entwined in her hair, making it sparkle like moonlight. The way she smiled in her sleep and how she had no qualms or hesitation to cuddle up to him.

_Get a grip_ , Zuko told himself, shaking his head as he grew deep within his thoughts. _This is Katara. Your best friend. Your late best friend's wife. Someone who was comforting you mere hours before about the death of your own spouse. Are you nuts? Or better yet, completely insensitive?_

Despite the battle going on in his head, it was like another foreign voice inside of him was encouraging what he was feeling. A familiar voice echoing, " _It's okay. Do it_." But Zuko knew better. He wasn't going to ruin this…Although, undeniably, Katara was the first girl since Mai to make him catch his breath and make his heart pound like a drum.

It terrified him.

Zuko quietly groaned to himself as he looked back at Katara, gently tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear as he drew her closer, relishing in the warmth of her body next to his.

_Aang, why did you want us to find the new Avatar? Why Katara and me?_ Zuko pleaded silently in his head as he took another moment to admire Katara's sleeping form. _Where are they? Just speak to us, buddy….Please. I don't know what you want. All I know is that the Avatar is in trouble and I just want to help._

A gentle yawn from Katara took him out of thought. He smiled to himself as he watched the waterbending goddess stir and blink the sleep out of her eyes. Katara took a few moments before turning her head slightly to look up and meet Zuko's eyes. Immediately, a sleepy grin appeared on her face. "Morning," she whispered, her voice a little raspy.

"Morning," Zuko repeated as he and Katara gently untangled one another from their embrace. Katara took a moment to rub her eyes again and stretch, taking a look around the room.

"I can't believe we fell asleep like that," Katara remarked, chuckling.

"We're old. Can't stay up like we used to," Zuko teased, running a hand through his own messy hair. His top knot had come undone in the middle of the night and his hair was hanging loose around his face. "But it was nice, to have company last night. Thanks again for everything."

"You do the same for me," Katara said, reaching out to squeeze his hand. "All those memorials I had to attend for Aang. You were there to stand beside me every step of the way."

"Truthfully, we hold each other up during those," Zuko mentioned.

"Still…You know, when Aang died it was hard to express what I was feeling to the others. I could talk to my dad, he knew my pain and was trying his best to counsel me through it," Katara said, her eyes drifting towards the now diminished fire. "But, you were there…To confirm all my feelings were valid and make me feel like I could do this."

"Of course," Zuko said, rubbing his hand up and down her arm gently.

Katara couldn't help but get lost in her thoughts for a moment. The feeling of Zuko's hand caressing her arm felt comforting. Her heart swelled at the affection. Until Team Avatar got through to him, Zuko was never one to express his feelings through touch. His hugs started reluctantly but as the years grew on he showed his soft side– she could remember the bear hugs Sokka or even Bumi would give him, how he'd often give Toph piggy-back-rides when they'd vacation at Ember Island, or the way a little Izumi and Kya would clamber all over him as they played with Zuko and Aang.

As much as she enjoyed the feeling of his touch, Katara couldn't help but pause. Kamya's comment from yesterday started to ring in her head, _You and the Fire Lord seem to be quite the friends_. Of course, they were best friends, but something about the waterbending teacher's tone struck something within Katara. She wondered where her mind was going before she shot up without thinking about it.

"I– I should get ready!" Katara blurted out, catching Zuko by surprise, his amber eyes wide. "We have a lot of things we need to tie up here before we leave."

"Yes," Zuko said, clearing his throat. "That we do. I should probably leave before someone notices and well, I have to meet with the Chief–"

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you later for dinner," Katara stammered as she ushered Zuko out of her room as quickly as possible. Once he was gone, the middle-aged woman let out a sigh of relief as she slumped against the door.

_Spirits, what is wrong with me?_ It wasn't the first time she's felt this way about Zuko in the past two years. For a long time, Katara wondered if it's because she craved the touch of a partner again. She missed Aang greatly– maybe that's the reason for her strange behavior. However, she'd tried to date other men before, all of them are setups by Malina or Suki, but she did it to see if they'd confirm her feelings. If her loneliness was getting the best of her and she was only feeling this way towards Zuko because deep down inside, maybe she wanted a partner again.

Yet, all of the men she tried to date in the last two years fell through. There was nothing necessarily wrong with any of them, well some were annoying like Tarkik, but she remembered one man– Makani. He was so sweet. He was her first after Aang's death– the first she'd kiss, the first she'd show affection to, and the first she'd go one more than one date. They dated for nearly six months. However, she couldn't bring herself to say 'I love you' back to him when the time came. It twisted her heart and she broke it off. Makani was very understanding and took no hard feelings, but by then Katara accepted the fact she might never have a love like hers for Aang ever again.

Katara remembered writing everything to Zuko in letters, pouring her heart out to him about what had happened. Not long after the break-up, Zuko visited the Southern Water Tribe to comfort his friend….

_"I don't get it," Katara cried out in frustration. She sat on a nearby cushion on her living room floor while Zuko brought a kettle of tea over for the two. "He told me he loved me and all I could say was ditto? What's wrong with me?"_

_"I don't think you were ready," Zuko commented simply as he took a seat across from her, pouring the tea out for the two of them._

_"I don't think so either," Katara agreed sadly, bringing the steaming cup of jasmine tea into her cold hands. She looked down at the darkening liquid and sighed. "I…I don't think I'll ever be ready. Aang's been gone for two years and I've concluded that our love was a one-time deal. I had my soulmate."_

_"There's no shame in that, you know?" Zuko pointed out to her. "What you and Aang had was so rare and so special. You two had been together since you were kids. Not many people get that sort of love."_

_"So are you saying I shouldn't date anymore? That I should tell Suki and Malina to bug off?" Katara summarized._

_"I'm telling you to do what you feel is most comfortable," Zuko explained sincerely. The Fire Lord paused, fidgeting a little awkwardly. "It's not easy, your first…"_

_"My first…?"_

_"Your first partner after your late spouse," Zuko confessed. "Around two years after Mai died, Uncle started to set me up with a few women he knew around court. None of them fit and well, I did meet one really nice woman. Her name was Hina. She'd never been married, but she loved children. Was practically a saint. Got along well with Izumi…It should've been perfect."_

_"But then she said I love you," Katara guessed._

_Zuko nodded sadly. "And I just…I couldn't. All I thought about was Mai and well, we broke it off. She ended up marrying a nice noble and still sometimes keeps in touch with Izumi…But it's hard and it's not for everyone…In the end, you need to do what's best for yourself. Katara, if you love being single then so be it. You don't need a partner, but if you wish for one or you manage to fall in love again, then so be it."_

_"Do you believe you'll fall in love again?" Katara asked quietly._

_"I'm not sure." Zuko shrugged, sighing a bit. "Uncle used to tell me that love is plentiful. That it's not always a one-time thing. That you can love more than one person…However, that hasn't happened to me yet."_

_Katara nodded, bringing her drink to her lips as tears dripped from her eyes. "That's the problem…I don't think I can ever fall in love again. It just hurts too much."_

_"Then so be it," Zuko replied quietly, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder._

Katara used to enjoy the companionship Makani brought her, but in the end, it didn't work when it came down to love again.

Yet, with Zuko, it felt different. Not only did he provide constant companionship, but she found herself drawn to the Fire Lord. There was so much more about their friendship that she appreciated. The way he could comfort her or help her when she needed it. His corny tea jokes, the ones he took and still hasn't mastered from his Uncle despite the jokes being over thirty years old. The way he's passionate about bending, often wishing to spare with her or watch her teach lessons. How he's a good father to Izumi and loves wholeheartedly. How he's a great uncle to Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin by writing them letters, often checking up on their well-being or just catching up. How he and Katara can share their trauma and relate to it. How when he smiles he still has this innocence in it, despite everything he's been through. How he cares for her and genuinely wants her to be happy. There are so many qualities she appreciated in him as a friend, but some she great to love so much more in the more recent years.

"You need to stop," Katara ordered herself as she headed to the wardrobe to get dressed for the day. "This will ruin the amazing friendship you two have established. Don't do this."

Once forcefully affirming to herself that her feelings were silly, Katara got ready for the day. She dressed in a simple blue tunic she often uses to teach waterbending classes in and her parka, fur-lined pants, and various winter gear. After getting ready, she headed straight to Kamya's class where she'd observe the young waterbenders for the last time.

Kamya's class had been thrilled to see her but were saddened at the fact that this was their last day with the renowned waterbender. However, Katara reassured them she was positive that she'd come back to the North Pole again for a visit.

_I'm sorry this is taking so long, Aang…But these kids, thank you for letting me meet them. There are so many talented little waterbenders here,_ Katara thought to herself as she sat on the sidelines to observe the lesson. _Please, if you can, give me a sign tonight…Tell me that I'm doing the right thing._

Katara was rather quiet as she watched the lesson, her focus on the little waterbenders and Kamya. Their movements almost putting Katara in a trance-like state as she tried to clear her mind of all negative thoughts. No lost Avatar and no uncertain feelings for Zuko. She just wanted to be one with her element.

And she was, for a bit. She gave the children one last demonstration and taught them a few more things before Kamya ended the class.

"We're going to miss you so, so much, Master Katara!" Kida exclaimed as she hugged the waterbender, causing Katara to chuckle.

"I'll miss you too, Kida," Katara said, smoothing the little girl's hair briefly before kneeling before her. "However, I want you to promise me that you'll practice as hard as you can and never stop wanting to learn. You're such a talented young lady and leader. Keep aiming high, sweetie."

"Thank you, Master Katara," Kida gushed, hugging the master waterbender one last time before scurrying out of the ice building that served as a part of the school.

"She really took a likening to you," Kamya teased as she and Katara were now left by themselves.

"I enjoyed meeting her. She reminds me a lot of myself when I was that age," Katara explained. "Eager to learn about my element…"

"Well, she's in safe hands here," Kamya declared, reaching out to briefly squeeze Katara's hands in her own. "I'll make sure she knows everything that I can teach her."

"I know you will. You're already doing such a good job with her," Katara insisted.

Kamya chuckled briefly before bowing. "Thank you. That is an honor coming from you."

"Oh please, there's no need to bow," Katara said, shaking her hand as a way to stop the waterbending master. "You've become a good friend to me here and I'm glad I got to know you better."

"The same," Kamya replied. The waterbending teacher paused for a very brief moment before speaking up again. "So…Where are you and the Fire Lord off to next? I hear you're visiting other locations."

"We'll be stopping in Republic City," Katara answered nonchalantly. "Maybe a few other places to visit old friends and such."

"Why did you and the Fire Lord decide to go on these meetings of peace together?" Kamya asked curiously. "Not that there's anything wrong with them, but why you and Fire Lord Zuko?"

"Well, until an Avatar is discovered again, I sort of represent the symbol, unintentionally," Katara explained, trying to cover her tracks but also speaking the truth. "Ever since Aang died and the identity of this new Avatar has remained unknown…While my son Tenzin has decided to take the responsibilities of the airbending nation under his control, most people still associate me with Aang. I'm the Avatar's widow. I'm invited to these things, often by Zuko because he doesn't want to be alone, but…I don't know."

Kamya was silent for a few more moments before speaking again. "You're trying to find them, aren't you? The new Avatar?"

Katara froze and stumbled on her words slightly, "What? No, we're–"

"I'm not blind, Katara," Kamya said. "Chief Unalaq seems to be, but I'm not. Don't worry, he doesn't know anything. Not that he'd do anything, but I know the feeling he emits and I don't blame you for keeping this under wraps."

Katara bit her lip, "So…You won't say anything?"

Kamya shook her head. "No. I know it's not anyone in the North and I've always had a feeling it wasn't, despite Unalaq's hope. No, I know they're out there, somewhere. Just not here."

"I looked everywhere I could, but there have been no signs here or in the south," Katara said, fiddling with her hands slightly. "I just worry that I won't be able to find them…I need to though. For Aang. For my husband."

"I can understand the sentiment," Kamya stated hesitantly. "You know, my husband also died."

Katara raised her eyebrows as Kamya continued, their eyes locked for a few moments, "Chao, my husband, was from the Earth Kingdom. A man of trade. We met when he came here to form a possible trade agreement almost thirty years ago. We'd been married for a little over five years when he passed. It was a freak accident– he fell off the side of the boat while doing maintenance, hit the back of his head. Died almost instantly….There was nothing that could've been done….And he left me all alone."

"Kamya, I'm so sorry," Katara began, only to have the other woman shake her head.

"Please," Kamya said, shrugging. "It was years ago…And I had this school to focus on. It became my life."

"I can relate," Katara replied softly. "When Aang died, my students and the school became a main focus besides my children. My children and their well being were my first priority, but I focused more of my energy on being a waterbending master."

Kamya nodded. "It's easy to focus our attention on things that make us feel accomplished instead of deal with our pain."

"It is," Katara replied. "But truthfully, I dealt with my pain. I mourned, but waterbending…it kept me sane. It reminded me that I was still me."

"I understand," Kamya said before taking a brief moment to pause. "When my husband died, I didn't have anyone that understood my pain. No friends or family that knew my specific kind of pain. My parents were gone by then and my siblings were all happily married to their very much alive spouses. And they are sympathetic and will be an ear for you to listen, but they didn't quite get it. What it was like."

Katara stayed quiet as Kamya continued. "However, flash forward a couple of years and my younger sister died. It was heartbreaking and nearly killed me, I loved her so much….But my brother-in-law was suddenly in the same position as me. When he was left alone with two sons to raise, I threw myself in there to help him. They were my nephews and I knew exactly what my brother-in-law was feeling."

"That's like Zuko and me," Katara blurted out without thinking. "When Aang died, he became my rock. He knew what it felt like and he stood by me, through the whole thing. I had my whole family and they all helped me so much, especially my brother and father, but Zuko helped patch certain things if that makes sense."

"Helped didn't he?" Kamya teased. "When I first moved in, I was often there to keep the peace from the constant fighting believe it or not. The boys did not take their mother's death well."

"When my husband died, my youngest son took it very hard," Katara explained. "Understandably, Tenzin is now the only airbender on this planet without his father. There's a lot of pressure and to not have that person with him again, well it was very difficult for him. There was one day he wouldn't listen to me and…Well, Zuko was best friends with Aang. The two had a very rocky start, my husband and the Fire Lord, but they grew to become as close as brothers. Next to me, Zuko knew Aang better than anyone…And it helped get Tenzin back on his feet…."

_"Tenzin! Please! Open up!" Katara begged, knocking on the door to her son's bedroom, only to be left with silence. "Please?"_

_Not even a response. Katara could feel her heart breaking as she recounted the last few moments of their fight– Tenzin wanted to stay on Air Temple Island. He refused to go back to the Southern Water Tribe with his mother and Kya. His people were here. Katara knew this, but she couldn't let her fourteen-year-old son live on his own. Sure, she was fourteen when she won a war, but she was_ fourteen _. No fourteen year old should have to bare what she did, and she wants her son to salvage some sort of his childhood before it's too late._

_"Tenzin," Katara begged quietly and brokenly, the tears streaming down her cheeks as she leant against his doorframe. She shut her eyes tightly as she then moved away from his door and headed somewhere no one could see her. She wanted to be alone and she didn't need Kya or Bumi to see her like this. Bumi would only butt heads with his younger brother and Kya has taken already too much responsibility as it is._

_Katara stopped once as she got a corner and slumped against the side, wiping her tears away. "Aang, why did you have to do this to me?" Katara thought out aloud, sniffling as she tried to control her crying. "He's not ready to fight this battle on his own. You knew how horrible it was to be the only airbender. Why did you do this to him?"_

_"Katara?"_

_The waterbender froze as she met the amber eyes of the Fire Lord. "Zuko!" she stammered, blinking a little as he made his way over._

_"Are you okay?" Zuko questioned worriedly. "Why are you crying?"_

_"It's nothing. Don't worry about it," Katara insisted, wiping the corners of her eyes furiously. "I need to–"_

_"Wait, Katara," Zuko said to her, putting a hand up to stop her. "Please. What's going on?"_

_"It's nothing…"_

_"Katara," Zuko began. "Whatever it is, if it's not me, tell someone. You know better than anyone that bottling up the pain won't do. That's why we're all here. Vent. Now. If not me, then someone else on the island. I can get your dad or Sokka?"_

_"No need. It's fine, it's just Tenzin… He doesn't want to go with me back to the South Pole. He wants to stay at Air Temple Island but I don't want him to. I want him to come home with me. He's only fourteen, that's such a huge burden for him to carry if he takes over representing Aang and holding the entire Air Nation on his shoulders," Katara said, her voice tight as her body trembled. The Fire Lord felt shocked as he watched the usually composed and strong-willed waterbender breakdown. "He's angry with me…He wants his father. I'm not his father. I don't know what to do…I can't do this, I'm not fit– I'm not an airbender! I-"_

_"Hey, slow down," Zuko whispered, taking her hands and clutching them in his. "You know exactly what you're doing. You're a good mother."_

_"But he refuses to talk to me or listen," Katara said through her tears. "I know he's just grieving but I just…I can't get to him. Not like Aang used to."_

_"I get it," Zuko said, making sure she could meet his eyes. "What do you need me to do? I'm calling a meeting of the widowers…I can sit here with you or be a shoulder to cry on. I'm here. Whatever you need, use me."_

_Katara nodded as the Fire Lord handed her a silk handkerchief. The waterbender took it and used it to gently tab the tears around her eyes before taking a deep breath. "Thank you, Zuko. I'm…I'm never like this. I just don't…"_

_"It's a natural reaction," Zuko said, squeezing her shoulder._

_"Well, thanks again," Katara replied before taking a moment to think. "Look…This might be a lot to ask, but do you think you could talk to him?"_

_Zuko looked at her incredulously. "Me? Why me?"_

_"Well, clearly I'm not getting through to him anymore and I'm not giving up on him but I'm scared he's giving up on me," Katara replied shakily. "But you might…Because you knew Aang's burden just as well as I did…If your comfortable, that is."_

_"If you think that's what's best, of course I'll talk to him," Zuko said, his eyes softening. "But Katara…I don't think he's giving up on you. Whatever anger Tenzin is feeling, it's just his grief."_

_"I know, but it still feels like I've failed him as a mother," Katara confessed heartbrokenly. "That I'm not enough for him on my own."_

_"You are and he adores you. " Zuko pointed out. "All your children love and respect you. They're your world and vise versa. Don't ever doubt yourself. You're an amazing mother."_

_Katara let out a watery chuckle. "Thank you."_

_"Anytime," Zuko said as he leant against the wall beside her. "Just remember, I'm here for you. Whatever you need, night or day…"_

_"The Widowers Club is 24/7? Huh?" Katara quipped._

_"Of course," Zuko replied, smirking. "From one single parent to another, you don't have to carry this burden alone."_

_Katara smiled bittersweetly at this before laying her head against Zuko's shoulder._

_"I miss him," Katara whispered._

_"I know. I miss him too," Zuko replied. The Fire Lord then rested his against the waterbender's as they stayed there in silence for a few moments. The waterbender getting a second to just breathe and let herself lean on someone else..._

"I'd been there for him when his wife died and when Aang died he did the same for me," Katara explained. "Yet, when Aang died, it felt so weird because we were in the same boat."

"That's what exactly happened to me. My good friend became my best," Kamya explained, taking a moment to pause. "And then he became more. We didn't plan for this to happen but we grew very close. First, he was my best friend, and then suddenly, he made me question everything."

"You fell for him," Katara summarized, her voice light as a whisper.

"I did," Kamya confirmed, a small smile on her face. "And even though I will always love Chao…Kodiak, I love him just as much. And when his son, Kano, lost his wife…Well, I guess you can say we've both been pretty attentive to him."

"Hold up, Kano?" Katara questioned, her eyebrows furrowed together. "Does…Does that make you Kida's great-aunt."

Kamya chuckled. "Yes. She's not allowed to call me auntie during lessons. We want to keep family separate from school. Kida's adamant about being like the other students– wise beyond her years, that one…but I am her great-aunt and I guess her step-grandmother. And spirits, she is so much like my sister and her mother…"

"I'm sorry for your losses," Katara told her sincerely.

Kamya nodded. "Thank you, but the reason I'm telling you all of this is that…I know it's scary. To open up your heart again. To let someone in…Especially someone who was your best friend. I know the fear, but you shouldn't have to be scared. You should love openly, Katara. You deserve to love again."

"You sound like my father," Katara muttered.

"Well your father sounds like a wise man," Kamya remarked. "You don't need a man, but you deserve to love just as passionately as you once did and you deserve to follow your heart. No matter how scary the desire may seem."

"What. Are you implying something?" Katara questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"I just want to leave some food for thought," Kamya said, shrugging. "Don't think too much into it…Just some advice. One widow to another widow."

"Gotcha…" Katara replied slowly.

"Anyway…I hope you do write and tell me about where your adventures take you next," Kamya replied, clasping Katara's shoulder and squeezing it. "And safe journey, Master Katara."

"Thank you, Master Kamya," Katara replied, gently grasping her arm. "I hope you write as well."

Kamya smiled brightly before heading in the opposite direction, leaving the Southern waterbender alone with her thoughts.

As Katara made her way back to the palace, her thoughts swirled with Kamya's comment. She would spend the rest of the day occupying her mind with something else, but no matter how hard she tried all she could think of was Aang. His smiling face. It just made her heart break.

It's how she ended up at the Spirit Oasis, sitting in front of the pond as the two koi fish swirl around in circles. Here, she could be alone and at peace. Here, she felt like she could be connected with those she missed.

Her mother. Gran Gran. Pakku. Aang. Yue.

Well, Yue was technically right here– in the spirit of Tui. Last time she saw Yue alive was in this very spot as she gave herself up to save her tribe. To bring balance back to their world.

Sokka loves Suki, more than anything, but Yue…She was his first love. She would be someone he'd never forget or never stop loving. As brief as their love affair was.

Katara had also bonded over with her brother over the subject. He rarely talked about Yue, but after Aang died the two siblings found common ground. Even though he wasn't a widower, Sokka knew what the pain felt like and offered whatever comfort he could to his sister.

And he did find love again. He found Suki– who still makes the Southern Chieftain's blue eyes sparkle with love and adoration. Suki who started a family with him. Suki who was his best friend, brought the best out of him, and has stayed by his side all these years.

"Yue, I hope you still watch over Sokka," Katara muttered quietly to herself as she dipped her fingers into the pool slightly, feeling the koi swim around her hand. "And somehow, if you're with Aang…Or you know he's okay…Let him know I miss him. And that I love him."

"I had a feeling I'd find you here."

Katara turned around to see Zuko. He gave her a gentle smile as he took a seat beside her. "Is everything okay?"

"Why?" Katara asked curiously, tilting her head a bit.

Zuko shrugged. "It's just…You've been a bit standoffish and quiet since this morning. Did I do something or is something else bothering you? Did someone say something?"

"No," Katara told him quickly, noticing how this only made him raise his eyebrows. "No…It's just…I've been missing Aang. That's all….And worrying. Worrying that we won't find them in time. That I've failed my husband."

Zuko nodded at this as his eyes fell on the pond. Katara could tell the way he seemed to grow a bit stiff at the sight of the koi fish. It still pained the Fire Lord to know his actions as a teenager could've been used to better stop Zhao. Katara nor anyone else blamed Zuko, this was something assured to him hundreds of times despite the guilt he feels. It was all Zhao's twisted idea.

"You didn't fail Aang because we will find the next Avatar. I know we will. I think we were destined to be the ones to track down Aang's new life," Zuko remarked, trailing off for a second. "Regardless of my belief in our fate though, I can't imagine that this is easy on your end. Having to mourn Aang all over again…I'm sorry if bringing you here caused you pain."

"Don't be sorry, Zuko. You know I wanted to do this," Katara replied, drawing her knees to her chest. "And as much as I wanted to do this, it doesn't stop the pain I was going to evidently feel."

"Understandable," Zuko replied softly.

"Kamya knows about why we came here," Katara blurted out, only to have Zuko's neutral face grow shocked. "Don't worry, she's not saying anything to anyone. She figured it out herself."

"Oh well like I said, she seems trustworthy," Zuko muttered, shifting in his position. "Let's hope she'll keep that secret."

"She will," Katara insisted, resting her chin on her knees. "You know…She told me about her husband today. Her first husband. How he'd died and how she dealt with her grief. You know she's Kida's great-aunt?"

"Wow, a lot happened to you today, didn't it?" Zuko commented wryly.

"I guess so," Katara said, chuckling briefly. "I don't know...This all just makes me miss my children. It's been so long since I've had all of them together under one roof and I don't even know how they'd feel about this search. They don't even know that I'm looking for the next Avatar."

"They don't?" Zuko questioned in surprise.

"Unless Sokka, Suki, or my father tells them," Katara explained, shrugging. "And I don't even know if it was right of us not to invite Toph…"

"I feel guilty that we haven't told her anything, but I figured we'd update her when we got to Republic City," Zuko replied. "You know how much she doesn't like visiting the poles– well, only because she can't see with her feet. It's too cold…And I do feel guilty that your brother and Suki couldn't come either."

"True, but they had their kids with them and Anna just got engaged. They deserve to enjoy their time together," Katara said. "And speaking of my kids, if we end up in Republic City I'm going to need to tell Tenzin why I'm there. I know he's worried about finding the next Avatar, but this isn't something he needs on his plate right now. With all the stress he's been under recently and I still don't even know how finding this new Avatar will make them feel."

"I'm sure the kids want to stay connected to their dad's legacy," Zuko mentioned. "Help this Avatar out."

"I know, but I guess it's more so the feelings resurfacing about their father. How he's not the Avatar anymore," Katara explained. "I know it's been four years, but losing him changed them so much. It's not a tragedy or change I wanted them to go through until much later on in life. Even though most of my children were well on their own when Aang died, they were young enough where he won't meet their children or be there for their weddings or any more big milestones. See them blossom as adults…"

"It's not an easy thought to hold. And what doesn't help is that it doesn't ever really go away," Zuko said. "When Izumi got married, all I could think about was Mai. How she wasn't there. How Uncle couldn't be there. It hurt. A lot."

"It does," Katara agreed. "When Aang died, it brought such a maturity to my children. Bumi will always be young at heart, but losing his father took some of that joy away. He and Aang used to love messing around and Kya…Tui and La, she and Aang have such similar spirits….I know she seems an awful lot like me, but to be honest, my Kya has shown more of her father these past few years than ever before…And Tenzin, well, I think that one is easy to figure out…"

"He hasn't been doing fantastic, has he?" Zuko summarized.

Katara nodded stiffly. "He could be better."

"I had a feeling," Zuko mumbled, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Every time I see him at Republic City, he'll open up a bit but it's a great deal for him to bare. I can see the stress clearly on his face."

"It is. I think he stresses himself out so much to try to uphold this legacy Aang left behind for him," Katara said. "Aang nor I even thought of the possibility that he may go as early as he did…Aang had hoped to be there for when Tenzin had children and those children became airbenders and so on…An entire nation is hanging on my son's shoulders now."

"It was a burden Aang had for such a long time," Zuko mused. "Something he never wanted Tenzin to feel…"

"But unfortunately, my son does know what his father felt like to be the last airbender," Katara spoke up stiffly. "And I know Aang didn't want to leave and I know it wasn't his fault but sometimes…Sometimes I can't help but feel so angry that he did…Because of that, I never see Tenzin as much as I used to. He's so caught up with his work because of the pressure he feels every day."

"It's okay to feel angry," Zuko pointed out. "When Mai died, I was angry. All the time, as you clearly know and witnessed…But as angry as I was at myself, I was also so angry at her. Angry at her for leaving Izumi, angry at her for leaving me, and angry that I wouldn't have her to raise Izumi. That Izumi would have the spend the rest of her life motherless and I would have to be a single father…It didn't make any sense and I think the silliest part I was angry at her for not being alive so that I could yell at her and tell her how angry I was that she was gone."

"As much as I love Aang, our marriage really wasn't as perfect as everyone upholds it to be," Katara blurted out unexpectedly. Zuko watched as his friend now leaned back on the grass, her hands curling around the green blades as her eyes fogged with a distant memory.

"And you think my marriage to Mai was?" Zuko snorted as he lay beside Katara. "Everyone could see that. The number of times we broke up and even when we settled down…We loved each other immensely, but a lot of times we didn't get the other. I was overwhelmed with Fire Lord duties and Mai didn't always know how to convey her feelings, and then our trouble also getting pregnant. Mai felt it was her duty to carry the heir, even though I told her it'd be fine if she couldn't have a baby. We were together. Maybe we could've been the first royal couple to officially adopt. Yet, this still caused some fighting and questions if we chose the right path to be together. Then, by the spirits luck, we had Izumi…But soon after, Mai got sick…I think when that happened it was the strongest we ever were, but I think that's because, deep down inside we both knew our time together was going to be cut short…And I hated myself for it. All of it."

"You know, when we started having children it caused tension in our marriage. Aang needed an airbender, which was completely understandable. He needed to repopulate his nation. He was the last one to do it and I wanted to help him complete this vision," Katara explained truthfully. "However, when Bumi and Kya were not, it caused some issues in our marriage…A lot of fighting, a lot of pressure on me to get pregnant again, and it wasn't easy– getting pregnant. There are about five years between each child for a reason. A lot of miscarriages and tears and nonsense fighting then Tenzin was finally born. Which, we both felt relieved at. My husband wasn't alone, I did my duty…But then, Aang would travel a lot with Tenzin, which hurt Bumi and Kya's feelings," the waterbender continued, sighing heavily as she ran a hand through her hair. "Luckily, Kya could bond with me and Bumi with Sokka…Aang didn't mean to and tried his best when I'd point out what he was doing. He loved Bumi and Kya more than anything, but Tenzin was his airbender. And when we had children, we couldn't travel all the time. The kids needed balance and a schedule….I love Aang, but there were downs."

"As glad as I am that we're opening up to each other…Why are you telling me this now?" Zuko asked, studying the waterbender as he gently cocked his head to the side. "What made you think of this? Did Kamya say more than she should've about something?"

"She didn't. She just got me thinking," Katara said, shrugging. "No one's marriage is ever perfect…Yet sometimes, I just get sick of the whole world thinking mine to Aang was. I loved him so much, Zuko. He was my home, but I'm not just his widow and sometimes it feels like that's all the world will ever know me as."

"I know that it may feel that way sometimes, but you're not just Aang's widow," Zuko pointed out, reaching out to lift her chin up so she could look at him. "You're the best waterbender in the world. You're a renowned healer and fighter. You defeated my sister when I couldn't. Not only that, but you're the reason Aang even got out of that chunk of ice in the first place. You're the reason I found all of you and it's what would eventually lead me to a path of redemption. To become a good person. You breaking Aang out of there unleashed a chain of events that ended a hundred-year war. You're a hero, Katara. You know this, I know this, and Aang knew that. He especially knew that and it's why he fell hard for you."

A half-smile appeared on Katara's face. "Thanks for the reminder. You're always there to pick me up when I'm down and I pick you up when you're down."

"How it's always been," Zuko remarked as he stood up to lend her a hand. Katara gratefully took it and allowed Zuko to pull her up until she was inches away from his body.

"I'm grateful to have you, Katara," Zuko spoke earnestly. "You've always been there and I know it's been hard for you these past four years, but having you as someone to be able to lean on, especially after losing Uncle as well…It's just been really great to have you as a friend."

"How could I thank you enough for everything you've done?" Katara whispered, her fingers delicately brushing his scar. The rough edges of his scarred flesh felt familiar to Katara, bringing such a tight, familiar feeling to the waterbender's chest. Her fingers dancing over the old wound caused Zuko to briefly close his eyes as her butterfly touch fell right over his chest– to where the lighting scar lay. It always seemed to come back to that.

"You saved me and my country," Zuko replied warmly. "And I don't think I thanked you enough."

"Please. You saved my life," Katara pointed out, chuckling lightly.

"And you saved mine," Zuko reiterated, not giving up as the two seemed to only praise the others. However, their breath hitched as they found themselves leaning closer. Their faces practically inches from each other.

Standing in the silence of the Spirt Oasis the only sound that could be heard was their breathing. Katara held hers as she suddenly felt her lips gently meet with Zuko's.

Katara didn't fight nor flee. She stood there as their lips seemed to naturally melt against his and she let herself grow consumed by the passion she felt course through her veins. Her heart stuttering in her chest as the gentle kiss made her senses overload. The love and affection she felt for this man– something she's consistently denied. Something she's repressed for so long it felt good to finally act out on what her mind was telling her to do this whole time.

Well, that was until the waterbender realized what she was doing.

Katara then gasped and pulled away from Zuko as fast as she could. The Fire Lord looked at his friend in shock as Katara breathed heavily.

"That was wrong," Katara insisted, shaking her head as she began to brush out her partially wrinkled tunic. "We can't…We couldn't possibly–"

"Are you sure about that?" Zuko questioned in a soft but curious tone, his eyebrow arched.

"Positive," Katara answered firmly, without really thinking about it. After all, she rarely thought about anything as her lips met Zuko's. All she could think about was how bad she wanted him.

And she hated herself for it.

"Do you think we could talk this over?" Zuko blurted out, clearing this throat. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or–"

"There's nothing to talk about," Katara cut him off. "We just don't talk about this kiss. We will do what we came to do– we will go to the next location, and then the next, and then the next until we find the Avatar. And when we find the Avatar, we still don't talk about this. Simple as that."

"I think we should discuss this," Zuko replied adamantly. "But if you're completely on board with not talking about it, I will respect your wishes. Just know that I don't think it's healthy if we repress whatever feelings we may have." 

"I'm certain about this," Katara answered, swallowing hard. "Please. This…This can't go any further Zuko. It's– It's best if we just forget about the kiss and that's final. Never again."

Before Zuko could retort against her statement, Katara rushed out of the Spirit Oasis and made her way as fast as she could to the palace. Her eyes stinging with salted tears as she kept running until she reached her bedroom.

Without thinking, Katara shut the door tightly and collapsed on themed in a heaping pile. Her cries becoming more pronounced as she curled into herself. How could she do that? She wanted to continue so badly, but she couldn't do that to Aang. Her children? What would they say if they saw their mother kissing the man they've come to love as an uncle. Their father's best friend? Better yet, what would Sokka, Suki, or Toph say? She and Zuko? It could jeopardize everything.

As Katara's mind spun with all sorts of thoughts and feelings, her exhausted body would eventually succumb to sleep. Her mind began to wander elsewhere, far away from the North Pole...

_She was sitting outside her home at the Southern Water Tribe. Katara was cozied up in one of her parkas as she watched the glistening sunset on the iced landscapes of her beloved home._

_But her home wasn't her home…Katara took a second to realize that she was outside of her current home, but her current home was located in what used to be the Southern Water Tribe. The run-down, small village that she grew up in after the death of her mother. It looked exactly like when she met Aang for the first time._

_Katara paused as she observed her parka again and briefly touched her face before turning to look over at her reflection in the nearby water. She gasped when she realized that instead of a middle-aged woman, a fourteen-year-old girl looked back at her._

_"Katara?"_

_The waterbender spun around quickly, her long braid whipping in the process, as she found herself face to face with a familiar pair of gray eyes._

_"Aang."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are having a Happy Holiday! This year has definitely been a lot but hopefully the next time I update this we'll be in 2021. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please look out for the next update, please review, and thank you so much for reading!


	7. Letting Go

_Katara couldn't quite find the words as she stared back at a twelve-year-old version of her husband. He looked exactly like he did the day she met him almost forty years ago. Aang had the same wide, innocent smile plastered on his face as he held a staff at his side. He was even dressed in what looked to be the same clothes she and Sokka found him in– the yellow outfit with the orange shawl._

_Aang looked so young and so free as if the horrors of the hundred-year war hadn't affected him yet. He hadn't learned of his entire civilization being wiped out and he was just a kid who wanted a childhood._

_"I've been trying to reach you." Aang's eyes glazed around the landscape as he spoke, almost as if he was taking it in, trying to preserve the memory in any way he could. "We should go penguin sledding."_

_"As much as I would love to, I've been trying so hard to find you," Katara replied, her voice wobbling as she inched forward. "I'm so worried, Aang. I know there are three other locations Zuko and I should be checking, but why do I have this nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach?"_

_"Because you rightfully know something isn't right," Aang explained, his composure softening. Katara could notice_ _tears were starting_ _to cloud up his gray eyes. "And that I've been trying to get through to you these past couple of weeks without disturbing the natural order of things…but she's in trouble."_

_"She?" Katara blinked, her breathing halted. "The Avatar…"_

_"Katara, I think you've known this whole time," Aang stated carefully. "You know who she is. You knew me. Think hard…"_

_And that's when everything fell into place for Katara– the pieces of a puzzle that had been hidden under her nose this entire time. All those times she'd been searching through the waterbending school at the South…The focus of the White Lotus on those in the North…Not to mention, all the playdates she absent-mindedly supervised with Suki….How stupid could she possibly be? Right under her nose. This whole time._

_"Korra," Katara whispered, taking a sharp inhale of breath. The younger version of her husband did not say anything as she studied him, trying to see if his emotions would lead anything to her guess. "Lila's friend. The little girl…It's her, isn't it?"_

_"I hoped you'd sense something about her, but truthfully, I wanted you to go on this journey," Aang spoke as he turned around to look at the sun setting against the tundra's vast, icy landscape. "I couldn't just give you the answer, where's the fun in all of that?"_

_"Is there a point to all of this?" Katara sputtered. She watched as Aang turned around to reveal a much older version of himself. He was in his forties now, dressed in more formal airbending robes, and stood much taller with a gentle expression on his face. "Why send me up here? She's in danger, isn't she? What if this is just furthering the danger!"_

_"She's safe in the south, but this is something you needed to realize on your own, Katara," Aang explained. "At the place that started your training. You needed to be at peace with your mind…You haven't exactly been at ease these last four years."_

_"What would you know? You're probably just a figment of my imagination," Katara retorted hotly, crossing her arms over her chest in frustration. She looked down to see she was in a different parka. The waterbender then noticed her reflection in the water shifted from fourteen to middle-age once again. Her hair loose around her face instead of a braid and the laughter lines evidently edged out in her complexion. "Why should I believe it's Korra? This is just a dream after all."_

_"Because you know the power of dreams and spirits," Aang remarked. He walked over to his wife and grasped both of her hands in his. To Katara, it felt so real– like she was holding her deceased husband's hands again. "And because now that you've realized, you can follow through on your hunch."_

_"Well if you are real, I don't know if I want you to go," Katara muttered, reaching up to cup his cheek._

_"Katara, you will always be my forever girl." Aang leaned to press his forehead against hers. She could hear him holding back the tears by the heaviness in his voice. "And I will always be thankful you went penguin sledding with me all those years ago…But it's time for you to let me go. I need you to let me go. There's a new Avatar who needs guidance…And you shouldn't let the past hold you down for the rest of your life. You still have a lot of living to do. It's okay to love again. To be you. Please, be unapologetically the Katara I know you can be."_

_"Aang." Katara shut her eyes tightly to prevent the tears from coming. However, she couldn't quite stop it as they managed to rapidly rush down her cheeks._

_"I need to go. You need to go," Aang pleaded, pressing a light kiss to Katara's lips. "Go now. Save Korra. They're coming for her."_

_"Aang…"_

_"Go, Katara! You can do this. They're coming. There's nothing I can do to protect her–"_

"AANG!"

"Katara!"

The waterbender shot up and before she could think, she felt herself collide with a broad chest. Without thinking, Katara buried herself into the chest while a pair of arms hesitantly snaked around her body.

"Katara?" a voice called out her name gingerly as the tears poured down her cheeks like waterfalls. The waterbender said nothing as she buried herself further into the embrace, taking in the comforting warmth as her sobs became evident. She took a deep inhale of sandalwood and smoke, her body relaxing at the familiarity of the scent and the feeling of the body so close to hers. "It's alright. You're alright," the voice soothed, rubbing her back. "I'm here."

It took Katara a few moments to compose herself and finally realize where she was and _who_ she was with.

Katara tilted her head up and blinked back the tears. "Z-Zuko?" she stuttered, tiredly blinking at him in confusion. "What…What are you doing in here?"

"I felt bad about how we left things and wanted to see if we could talk. I was about to knock on your door when I heard you screaming," Zuko explained gently. "I barged in thinking you might be in trouble."

"Ah no," Katara said, shaking her head as she removed herself from Zuko's grasp. The Fire Lord realized he still had a protective hold on the waterbender and instantly flushed, awkwardly inching away from her. Katara also blushed, looking away from him as she swung herself to sit at the edge of the bed a good few feet away from her friend. "I just had a nightmare. That's all."

"That didn't seem like just any normal nightmare," Zuko pointed out warily, his gaze on his gathered hands in his lap.

"It wasn't," Katara answered, her voice cracking. She blinked back a few of her remaining tears before she turned to look directly at Zuko. "Which is why we need to leave this instant."

"Right now?" Zuko reiterated slowly, looking at her bewildered. "Katara, it's midnight. We should sleep on it and then–"

"I know who the Avatar is," Katara blurted out, swallowing hard. "Aang– he told me, in my dream."

"In your dream?" Zuko questioned, his amber eyes widening in surprise. "Are you sure? What if–"

"I'm certain and I also know we need to head back to the Southern Water Tribe as fast as possible," Katara exclaimed, scrambling up from the bed. The severity of the situation kicking in as the adrenaline coursed through her and her heart began to race. "Because if we don't, we'll be too late. The Avatar is in trouble!"

"Wait, wait– slow down," Zuko requested delicately, holding his hands up. "Are you saying the Avatar was in the South Pole this whole time? Why…Why would Aang have us travel all the way up here then? Are we sure–"

"Zuko," Katara spoke up, her voice firm and serious. Something about the tone made Zuko instantly quiet as he stared at his distressed friend. "I don't really understand anything right now, but what I do know is she's in danger. We need to go back home."

The Fire Lord was quiet for a beat. "It's a girl?"

"Korra," Katara answered quietly. "Her name is Korra."

Zuko nodded stiffly before clearing his throat and sitting up. "Alright. After all, it's not like you're the only one having crazy dreams about Aang…There might be a reason for all of this, but for now, I'll get Druk saddled up and will notify the Chief of our departure."

"Tell him it's a family emergency," Katara instructed, nervously rubbing her hands together. "And I'm going to pen a notice to the White Lotus. If we can't get there in time, maybe they can. Hopefully, they'll follow through."

"They will," Zuko insisted. "And let your brother know as well. In the meantime, I'll meet you in front of the palace in a half-hour."

"I'll make it twenty," Katara replied fiercely. Zuko nodded at this before rushing out of the room, leaving the waterbending master to get ready.

After quickly sending a Fire Hawk to the White Lotus and another to Sokka, Katara got ready and gathered the few belongings she brought with her. The waterbender's mind was too on edge to think about what she was going on as she hastily packed. Within the next couple of minutes, she found herself stumbling down the grand stairs of the Northern Palace to find Zuko was already there. He was stroking the side of Druk's neck and preparing him for their upcoming journey.

Chief Unalaq was also there with some of his guards. The Chieftain seemed irritated as he tapped his foot in agitation. Katara couldn't exactly blame him for being annoyed, he was awoken in the middle of the night to find out his guests were trying to leave his home as fast as they could. Regardless though, she could see Unalaq was greeting Zuko with a cordial goodbye.

"I'm sorry to hear you must leave so urgently," Unalaq remarked as Katara joined Zuko's side.

"We are too," Zuko said regretfully.

"But I must get back to my family," Katara added, her voice firm. However, the Northern Chief could detect the bit of worry cracking through her words.

"I hope everything is alright?" Unalaq inquired, his eyebrow quirked a little. "Is Chief Sokka well?"

"He's alright and he will send you word soon enough to ensure our safe return and explain everything, I'm sure," Katara said before bowing respectfully. "Thank you once again for all of your hospitality, Chief Unalaq."

"It was a pleasure, Master Katara," Unalaq replied, bowing in reciprocation to Katara and then to Zuko. "And you too, Fire Lord Zuko."

"Likewise." Zuko bowed back before hoisting himself up on Druk, taking the dragon's reigns in his.

"Now, we must be off," Katara stated firmly as she took Zuko's hand and mounted herself behind him, holding onto the Fire Lord's waist.

"Safe travels!" the chief called out as the Fire Lord and the waterbending master flew into the sky, almost in a split second.

Once they were out of sight, the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe had to act fast. His guards didn't linger the moment he enter the palace doors. Once they could not see their Chief, he quickened his pace and rushed to his study.

Once arriving there, he shut the door and automatically picked up a pen and started to scratch out an urgent message to his dear friend. His eyes blazed as the ink formed four important sentences on a piece of parchment.

_We're correct. The Avatar is south. Follow through with the plan. You know what to do._

"Soon the Red Lotus will be victorious," Unalaq declared quietly to himself, his lips twitching into a venomous smile. "It's only a matter of time before the Avatar is ours…"

Katara and Zuko would travel on Druk for what felt like hours. The Fire Lord knew exactly how important this was to his friend. Katara had been tense the whole ride and he knew Druk was really pushing his limits to ensure they'd get there by the next day. However, he could tell his dragon was running out of steam. Druk would need to rest soon and Zuko needed to find somewhere safe for them to stop.

"Why are we descending?!" Katara yelped as she felt Druk begin to lower in elevation.

"To set up camp for the night," Zuko explained nonchalantly as he guided Druk to a clear path within a southern Earth Kingdom forest. "We need some rest."

"We have to keep going," Katara blurted out anxiously. "If we don't get there–"

"We'll get there," Zuko cut her off. His voice was hard, but there was a hint of reassurance in it. "Druk needs sleep. He's been flying for hours."

Katara's face softened in realization and she immediately felt ashamed of her reaction. "Oh Spirits, I got so caught up….I'm so sorry, Druk. You're right, Zuko. We should stop for the night."

"Besides, I think you could use some sleep," Zuko murmured as Druk landed in the clearing. The dragon seemed to collapse with exhaustion the moment Zuko dismounted him.

The Fire Lord looked up at Katara, who was still mounted on the dragon. He noticed the heavy bags under her eyes and how her eyes threatened to close at any second with sleep. "You've been up for almost twenty-four hours, Katara."

"So have you," the waterbender pointed out meekly as she got off the dragon and joined his side.

"We both could use some sleep," Zuko concluded tenderly. Katara could hear the sleep grow coarse in his voice and felt the guilty feeling her in stomach tighten. It felt like knots were forming. "It's okay," the firebender said, catching her off guard– as if he was reading her mind. "I completely understand why you're so anxious. Trust me, I'm scared too, but we won't be able to do much if we show up there exhausted and without any energy. We need some rest so if there is a fight, we'll be ready for whatever comes our way."

"You're right," Katara agreed, remembering the distant memory she had of Aang a few days before the Eclipse. She remembered how stressed he'd been and how hard she and the others tried to get him to rest. Now, here Zuko was doing the same for her.

While Zuko set up the campfire, Katara grudgingly began to set up her bedroll for the night. In a matter of minutes, she had instantly fallen asleep. Her body curled up in exhaustion.

Without thinking much, Zuko gently drew her blanket around her body better, making sure Katara was nice and warm for the evening. He then looked at Druk who seemingly gave him the equivalent of an eyebrow raise.

"Oh, go to sleep," Zuko told the old dragon. Druk huffed in response before curling up around the campsite and dozing off. The dragon's snores filling the air almost right away.

Meanwhile, Zuko checked the area to ensure they were safe. He stayed on watch for a few moments, making sure the fire was strong before succumbing to sleep himself. As he dreamed, he found himself drifting to someplace rather familiar…

_He was standing on the shore right outside of the Ember Island beach house. The water was calm today and Zuko couldn't help but feel at peace being in the one place he could always be himself. The feeling of the water lapping against his bare ankles and the salted air filling his nose made him relax as fond memories swirled in his mind. His breathing slowed and matched the rhythm of the ocean's placid waves._

_The Fire Lord looked down at the water to see a much younger version of himself starring back at him in his reflection. He had to be in his twenties– less rugged and despite the scar, the effects of a life rebuilding his nation were not there yet._

_"We always had a lot of fun here."_

_Zuko turned around and blinked when he saw Aang standing there. He was also much younger than he last saw the Avatar– he also had to be in his early twenties, maybe late teens. Aang was wearing his orange and yellow swim trunks and had a jovial look on his face. It felt as if a memory from one of their trips was resurfacing on purpose in his brain._

_"Aang?" Zuko stammered, trying to find his voice._

_"Don't act so surprised, Sifu Hotman," Aang quipped, his lips curling into a smirk. "You know I've been trying to reach you somehow. Katara isn't the only person I need to visit."_

_"What is going on?" Zuko asked his best friend, his tone desperate. "The wild goose chase? The cryptic clues?"_

_"You know there's only so much I can do," Aang explained sadly. "And besides, you two needed to go on a journey together. You needed to face some unanswered questions before you could help her."_

_"You mean Korra?" Zuko asked hesitantly. Aang didn't say anything as the Fire Lord bit his lip. "So it wasn't just a dream for Katara."_

_"That's for you to decide," Aang answered, his expression unreadable. "I can't change the course of fate. I'm no longer the Avatar and I'm no longer a physical body on this earth. I can only provide spiritual guidance."_

_"I see."_

_"You know, it's okay," Aang announced, catching Zuko off guard. "That's why I'm here…I don't think I need to give my blessing nor Mai–"_

_"Mai?" Zuko sputtered out. "What are you even talking–"_

_"Zuko…It's okay," Aang said, cutting him off. The former Avatar looked at his friend with a soft and almost encouraging smile. "You both deserve to be happy. I'm not angry and I am not sad. You two were two of the most important people in my life. Be happy. In dark times, sometimes love is the thing that makes us stronger. Do not spend the rest of your life in loneliness, buddy. Embrace something new and beautiful. Something that could've been there years ago."_

_"I don't quite understand," Zuko replied, his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion._

_"You will," Aang said, smiling gently. "You will."_

Before Zuko could respond, he woke up with a start in his bedroll. The Fire Lord was breathing hard and his heart pounded as he tried to take in his surroundings. Dawn was approaching as the darkened sky seemed to be tinted with a light hue from the rising sun. The wind gently rustled through the woods, yet the campfire before him rose with his initial fear. Blazing for a second before dying back into a gentle rhythm.

"Zuko?"

He turned to his left to see a sleepy Katara rubbing her eyes as she stared back at him. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. It was just a dream," Zuko instantly replied, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Just a dream."

"It was Aang, wasn't it?" Katara questioned bluntly. Despite the exhaustion in her eyes, Zuko could see the look of knowing in them.

Zuko didn't say anything in response, he just simply nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, noticing how unnerved he was.

"It…He told me it's okay. That everything is going to be okay," Zuko said, causing Katara's irises to widen. However, she said nothing. "Sorry I woke you. Let's just go back to sleep," he continued anxiously. "I'll…We'll leave in a few hours."

"Okay," Katara agreed quietly while Zuko turned away from her, curling up in his bedroll. Aang's words still ringing in his head.

_It's okay. You both deserve to be happy._

However, it was the _"something that could've been there years ago"_ that stumped Zuko. Was Aang saying that maybe he'd been in love with Katara this whole time? That was ridiculous…Especially since he loved Mai and Katara loved Aang.

But maybe…Just maybe, there was always some sort of attraction there. He jumped in front of a lighting bolt for her. He almost died for her….Did that mean something else? Something he didn't quite understand? Or was he just looking into this way too much?

_Looking way too much into it,_ Zuko concluded to himself as he shut his eyes as tight as he could, hoping sleep would succumb him again soon.

The next morning, the two got up and quietly went through a quick routine. Katara had begun breakfast while Zuko attended to Druk, making sure he'd be okay to leave the moment they were fed. They didn't speak much to each other– everything still awkward since Zuko didn't want to bring it up again and Katara couldn't quite find the words to even begin talking about what transpired.

That's when a fire hawk came flying through, his squawking breaking their quiet morning. Zuko was the first one to reach him as he took a scroll out of the Hawk's grasp. He could feel Katara inching closer to him, the waterbender peering over his shoulder.

"What does it say?"

Zuko responded with an exhale of relief as he finished reading the scroll. "The White Lotus got a tip about Korra earlier this week. Apparently, she started to demonstrate other talents like firebending and even earthbending in the recent month. They went to her house earlier yesterday, after they received our notice, and Senna and Tonraq only confirmed our suspicions….She is the Avatar."

"Does that mean they're guarding her right now?" Katara asked hastily.

The firebender nodded. "Yes. Sokka says they're keeping a close eye on her. Don't worry…Which means, it should be okay when we get there. It means that she's safe."

Katara sighed gratefully, clutching to her mother's necklace as if it were a lifeline. "Thank Tui and La. I was so worried. That little girl, if anything were to happen to her–"

"I know," Zuko said, giving Katara a gentle smile. "Look, we're almost to the South Pole. We'll fly on Druk and we'll be there before dinnertime…And then we can make a plan with Sokka, Korra's parents, and the White Lotus. Since she's demonstrating abilities like this so early, it means she'll need teachers."

Katara smiled back warmly at this. "I would've probably taught her regardless of her being the Avatar or not, but if I could…I'd love to teach her."

"Same," Zuko agreed fondly. "I think it's what Aang wanted us to do."

Katara nodded enthusiastically. "And Tenzin! Oh, Tenzin will have someone to teach airbending to! He won't be the only one, although I know Korra is technically a waterbender first and fourth most. But, she's still someone who will bend his element. He's not alone."

"He's not and I'm sure whenever he and Lin decide to settle down, he'll not be the only one then," Zuko teased, reaching out to squeeze Katara's hand in a comforting manner. She smirked in response, squeezing it back, but stopped the moment she realized what she was doing. Zuko also realized and let go as quickly as he could, not wanting to push his friend any further.

"So, ah, what are we waiting for?" he stammered, scratching the back of his head. "Let's get on Druk and get to the South Pole."

"Sounds like a plan," Katara stammered, looking rather flustered as a flush of pink rose in her cheeks.

Without wasting another second, the two finished up their tasks and before they knew it, they had mounted Druk and were heading straight towards the South Pole.

It felt like a matter of seconds as the air soon grew sharper, icier. Katara could feel the heat practically emitting from Zuko's firebending body and part of her wished she could grow closer to him, but things were so complicated right now.

Luckily, before she knew it, they were landing right beside Sokka and Suki's household. She could see her brother and sister-in-law waiting beneath, waving as Druk made a landing.

"Katara!" Sokka shouted the moment they landed and she dismounted Druk. Immediately, she was scooped up by her older brother into a bone crushing hug.

"Sokka?" Katara cried out in surprise, slowly managing to wrap her own arms around him in the process.

"I was so worried when I received that message from you," Sokka exclaimed, hugging his sister even tighter as he buried his face into the shoulder of her scratchy parka. "But the Avatar– she's here and she's really something."

"I can't wait to get to know her better," Katara replied softly as they broke apart from their hug. The siblings briefly smiled bittersweetly at one another. After all, this is where their journey first started– finding Aang in a chunk of ice. Now here they were, back in their homeland with an Avatar of their nation.

"How is Korra?" Zuko asked, making his presence known as he finished dismounting Druk.

"She's fine. Honestly, she's pretty oblivious to what's about to happen to her," Suki said as she proceed to greet the Fire Lord with a quick hug. "She's currently being guarded by the White Lotus…Why? Do you think she's in trouble?"

"We got a hunch," Katara answered loosely, sharing a concerned look with Zuko as he pulled apart from his hug with Suki. "Something isn't right…Call it spiritual intervention, but we both think Korra is trouble."

"Well, that's enough for me," Sokka said, scratching his beard in consideration. "I'll give an update to the White Lotus guards and Tonraq…And should also consider updating the kids…"

"When you mean kids, you don't mean our kids, do you?" Zuko questioned, fear elevated in his voice.

"Well yeah, I let them know what's going on," Sokka confirmed like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Katara glared at her brother, crossing her arms over her chest. "You let them my children know what's going on!?"

"Yes, that's what I just said…" Sokka trailed off, raising his eyebrow at his little sister. "They're not kids anymore and they seemed fine with it, if you ask me. Besides, we could use their help. And Toph's help too– I informed her what's going on as well. She's pretty peeved you guys went on a field trip without her. Said something about Zuko still not taking her on a life-changing field trip and how she's still waiting for one?"

Zuko scowled at that while Katara changed from a look of annoyance to one of uneasiness. "I'm not sure I was ready to let the kids know the news," she mentioned quietly. _Or face them after what Zuko and I did…Not that they'd know, but the thought of having to face them after that? I couldn't possibly…._

"Hey, this is something to be happy about," Suki announced assuredly, wrapping an arm around Katara's shoulder and pulling her into a comforting side hug. "The new Avatar has been found! This is a time of celebration! I know it may seem scary right now, but you don't have to worry anymore…And I'm sure the kids will be happy to know that their father's next life is safe."

"True," Katara agreed, biting her lip hesitantly.

"Come on, we'll take you to see Korra," Sokka said, slapping Zuko on the back. "I'm sure she wants to see you guys again. After all, Lila's already filled her head with the stories you've told her about our adventures and all about Aang."

"That sounds like a good idea," Zuko said, his eyes drifting to Katara's, which still had a sort of anxiousness in their sea of blue.

The group then made their way to the outskirts of the city. As Sokka and Zuko discussed possible new safety measures for the young Avatar, Katara and Suki trailed right behind– the two friends catching up for a bit.

"I know this is only more news to rattle everyone, but it's confirmed that Lila is a waterbender," Suki explained to her friend excitedly. The Kyoshi Warrior smiled happily as she continued. "Which means you and Kya can train her! I knew we always had a feeling, but we watched her create a small wave that soaked poor Ami. Her sister isn't too thrilled, but I promised her I'd show her how to use my fans. That seemed to keep her at bay…"

"That's really amazing news, Suki," Katara replied, perking her voice up to exemplify some enthusiasm. "I'm so excited for Lila."

Katara was very happy, honestly. She had waited to hear the news that her great-niece would be a waterbender, but something about today had Katara feeling off. She didn't quite feel herself.

Suki noticed her sister-in-law's distance and the warrior's expression softened up for a moment. "Are you okay?"

"Why would you ask that?" Katara questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, you seem off," Suki pointed out. "Is it the fact the Avatar has been found? I know it must be a lot."

"Yes, but also no," Katara answered, fixating the hood of her parka better as they traveled further outside the city. They were now reaching the more quiet section, far away from the hustle and bustle to the more residential area. This part reminded Katara of her the home she used to have before the south modernized. She was quite proud of her father and brother's accomplishments in making the city what it is today and she loves her home immensely, but being in the outskirts of the city brought Katara a sense of ease. Made her think of Gran Gran's old igloo and all the childhood memories she had there.

"Did something happen at the North Pole?" Suki asked unexpectedly, causing Katara to halt in her tracks for a moment.

"What makes you think that!?"

"Well, by your reaction, I'd say so…" Suki trailed off, looking at her sister-in-law suspiciously. "Did something happen between you and Sparky?"

"What makes you think that?" Katara squeaked out. Her eyes darting forward to where Zuko and Sokka were way far ahead, clearly engaged in some sort of conversation that would probably keep them out of the loop of the girls' discussion.

"I have eyes," Suki said dryly. "I hope you realize, we've all been watching you two grow closer these last couple of years. It's no secret that you and Zuko have something going on, anyone can see it."

Katara's lips formed into a thin line at this comment while Suki stopped in her tracks, putting both hands on her hips. "You know you gotta talk to me if you want to get through this..."

"Look, let's just say something did happen," Katara continued, watching as an excited glint appeared in Suki's eyes. "But also let's just say I don't really know how to handle it…"

"What do you mean by that?" Suki asked slowly. "Do you think you're not ready? Or you just don't want it?"

"I don't know," Katara confessed, sighing heavily. "There is just a lot to factor in and…And making sure everything goes right and I don't know, what others might think–"

"Screw what others think!" Suki exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "My dear sister, you have given your life to so many different causes and people over the last couple of decades, you deserve to have happiness again, especially after what you went through. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Sokka and had to carry on like you did, but you did and you got through that, which is why you deserve to have something that's yours again."

Before Katara could even respond to Suki's comment, Sokka had called back to the two girls to inform them that they'd arrive.

"We'll talk later," Suki whispered, causing Katara to want to shrink further into her parka. She knew Suki would want to talk this out and as grateful as she was for having such a loving and caring sister-in-law, Katara would rather not talk about it anymore.

The group slowly approached a small igloo that was currently being guarded by a few White Lotus members. Katara watched as Sokka and Suki walked over to the entrance first and briefly conversed with the guard posted there.

Katara's eyes meanwhile wandered to the other guards. Her gaze managed to catch that of one man. He had olive green eyes and a square looking face. However, it was the scar over his eyebrow that caught her attention.

Before she could do anything else, Katara found herself wandering into the home of Senna and Tonraq. It was a humble residence– reminded the waterbender of her childhood home. There were various Southern Water Tribe shields and artwork hanging on the walls along with some furs and hunting tools. The proud parents stood in the center of their household. Tonraq's arm was around Senna, drawing his wife near as they nervously smiled at the new guests.

Katara could immediately see the resemblance Tonraq had to his brother. The similar square faces, dark brown hair, and steel blue eyes. However, Tonraq was a lot more muscular and more built than the slimmer Unalaq. It oddly fit their opposing personalities– Unalaq being the spiritual and studious younger brother and Tonraq the older warrior.

As for Senna, she was a foot smaller than her husband. Despite her slight nervous demeanor, Katara could see warmth and kindness in her cyan eyes. She was dressed in a light blue dress, lined with white fur and a hood. Her dark brown hair was styled in two long braids and had a fringe that framed her face.

"Lord Zuko, Master Katara, it's an honor to have you in our home," Tonraq said as he and Senna bowed before the two.

"Please, we're thankful that you're even letting us have the honor of getting to know your daughter," Katara told them truthfully as she and Zuko bowed back.

"Speaking of which, Korra!" Senna called out, her head tilting in the direction of the doorway to another room. "Come here, we have guests!"

"Okay!" a small voice chirped. That's when the child who approached Druk only a week ago came rambling in like a little tornado, fire kicking in the process before doing a roll on the ground, extinguishing the flame in the process with her waterbending.

"Agni, she's exhibiting other bending abilities like this already?" Zuko breathed, causing Katara to nod slowly in agreement. They suspected the new Avatar would show signs of other elemental bending– it wasn't uncommon with past Avatars. However, two elements? At such a young age? Katara wished she knew more about Aang's upbringing and the monks notes on how they discovered his abilities...But she knew most of that information was lost and Aang didn't know much himself.

Korra's gaze then caught the attention of the new guests and she automatically gave them a toothy, welcoming grin. "Hello Mr. Fire Lord! Master Katara!"

The moment was a lot for both Katara and Zuko. Despite having met Korra before, this felt different. This was the end of their journey– their destiny. This was also the next life of someone they cared about greatly and it brought a tidal wave of emotion over the two of them.

"Hello, Korra," Katara spoke up gently, smiling as she knelt before the little girl. "So…Lila wasn't lying when she said you were the Avatar, huh?"

Korra shrugged as she approached the woman. "I didn't know I was the Avatar then, I swear!"

"We believe you, kiddo. Don't worry," Zuko added, kneeling beside Katara.

"It just sorta started a few days ago. Mommy was cooking and was trying to start a fire and I don't know, I just made one," Korra recalled, turning towards her parents who gave her looks of encouragement. "I just wanted to help."

"Of course. That's often times how you discover your abilities for the first time," Katara explained gingerly.

"Does that mean you two will be my bending teachers?" Korra inquired out loud.

"Korra, honey, we didn't have the chance to figure that out yet," Senna said, fearful of possibly insulting her guests. "They're quite busy people too."

"Actually, that's why I came to talk to you today," Katara said, smiling reassuringly in Senna and then Korra's direction. "I heard you need a waterbending teacher and you may choose whoever you want, but I would love the chance to teach you, Korra."

"Really?" Korra's blue eyes sparkled at this comment and she immediately started jumping up and down. "Yes, please! And does that make Lord Zuko my firebending teacher?"

"Sweetheart, the Fire Lord might not be able to–"

"What!? The bald guy said Sifu Hotman would help me," Korra remarked sadly, her bottom lip puffing out.

This comment had Katara, Zuko, Sokka, and Suki frozen all at the same time hearing the little girl speak the familiar nickname "Did you just say… _Sifu Hotman?"_ Sokka blurted out, blinking furiously.

"Yeah," Korra responded, nodding her head slowly. "That's what the bald man says…Although, I haven't seen him in awhile…"

"We assumed it to be one of her imaginary friends," Tonraq informed the other adults.

"Ah…I don't think so," Sokka answered. "Might be something more than that."

"Why? Did I say something wrong?" Korra pouted, looking nervously up at the adults for answers.

"No, it's just…That's what Avatar Aang, Master Katara's husband, and my best friend, but more importantly the Avatar before you, used to call me," Zuko explained hoarsely, managing to smile for the little girl to assure her it was okay.

"Oh," Korra replied, her lips forming a little 'o' shape in the process. "Well he's very nice…Said Katara and you would help me and keep me safe…After that, I haven't seen him."

"Well, we promise to do just that, Korra," Katara vowed to the little girl, regaining her composure at the fact that this child had spiritual contact with her late husband. "Avatar Aang is usually right about this kind of stuff."

Korra nodded in understanding. "Okay…I trust you."

"Good because we're here to keep you safe and to show you the way," Katara said, reaching out a hand to Korra. The little girl attentively took it and shook the waterbending master's hand for the first time.

"Chief Sokka!" that's when a White Lotus member swung the door wide open, letting the harsh winter air rush into the warmth of the little igloo. "An airship has been spotted ahead. We think it's Police Chief Beifong!"

"Great! Toph got here early," Sokka said, rubbing his hands together. "Perfect!"

"Does that mean my kids are here too?" Katara asked hopefully. "Possibly Tenzin or Bumi? Or maybe even Kya, although I know she's in Omashu."

"No, just Toph and Lin, I think, unless she decided to go with her boyfriend. Tenzin is currently picking up Kya via air bison in Omashu. Meanwhile, Bumi will be hitching a ride with Izumi in the Fire Nation because he was there on business," Sokka explained to his sister. "They should be here by tomorrow night and when they get here, we can make a further plan of discussion."

"Sounds good." Katara couldn't help but feel a sense of excitement at the fact she'd have all three kids with her again at home. It'd been so long. She was also excited to see Toph. It's been quite a bit since she last saw her old friend. It'd be nice to catch up with her.

"In the meantime, Suki and I should probably go greet Toph. You know she's not the biggest fan of the ice and snow," Sokka mentioned, jerking a thumb to the door. "Do you guys mind staying back here while we go fetch her? She wants to meet Korra first."

"Yeah, of course! Of course! We can stay here, ah together," Zuko replied awkwardly, earning a look of suspicion from Suki and an indifferent shrug from Sokka.

"Alright. We'll be right back," Sokka said before he clasped Suki's hand and dragged his wife outside with him.

"Master Tonraq, we also request your presence for a moment," the White Lotus guard Katara noticed earlier spoke up gruffly as he entered the household after Sokka and Suki left. "We received a letter from your brother."

"My brother?" Tonraq boomed, his eyes widening in surprise. "Unalaq? Are you sure?"

"Yes," the White Lotus agent confirmed.

"Maybe he's asking to see if we made it back safely," Katara suggested, seeing the bewildered expression on the banished son's face. "We did speak highly of you up there…Maybe there's more he wishes to speak about."

"I doubt it…Probably heard his niece is the Avatar," Tonraq said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm sure you've seen how _spiritual_ my brother can be."

"That we did," Zuko confirmed wryly.

"A little over the top, if you ask me," Katara added bluntly, putting a hand on her hip.

Tonraq chuckled at this. "I think you and I are going to get along quite well, Master Katara." He then looked at his wife and pressed a kiss to her cheek and then ruffled the top of Korra's head. "I'll be right back to see what this brother of mine has to say exactly."

"We'll be right here, dear," Senna responded, stroking the top of Korra's head.

With that, Tonraq left the igloo, leaving the three adults and the young Avatar alone. "So…You're Tarkik's niece?" Katara asked, trying to break the ice with Senna. She'd met the woman before, but they never had the chance to talk. Senna knew Sokka and Suki a lot better. "How's he?"

"He's well," Senna kindly told her. "He recently got engaged to a nice woman. The entire family's been hounding him to settle down for years…"

"Oh really?" Katara replied dryly.

Soon enough, she and Senna found common ground and began to talk like they've known each other for years. As they did this, Zuko played with Korra. The young girl managed to bring back memories of Izumi when she was young and the Fire Lord would play hide n seek with her or even joined in on her vastly imaginative tea parties with Iroh. Unlike his rather reserved daughter though, Korra was bold and rough. A total spitfire and a ball of pure energy. Very different from the gentle and peaceful spirit Aang had been. She reminded Zuko a lot of Toph, oddly enough. They had a similar fierce spirit– somehow, he knows the young girl would take a liking to the earthbender.

As they played hide 'n seek, Zuko chased the giggling little girl, much to her amusement. In a fit of laughter, the Fire Lord picked up Korra and playfully exclaimed, "I've captured the Avatar!"

"No!" Korra squealed as Zuko tossed her up in the air slightly before settling her down.

"She's definitely going to be tired out later," Senna joked, smiling warmly in the Fire Lord's direction as she chatted with Katara. "He's a natural with kids."

"He raised a daughter all on his own," Katara said as she watched Zuko play with Korra. "Not to mention, whenever we got together, he, Sokka, and Aang were often the ones entertaining the children. Spirits, they used to chase those kids around for hours, trying to wear them down."

Senna chuckled at this, but Katara could sense an uneasiness following. The mother's eyes didn't leave her daughter's sight." "I don't want to intervene too much into your personal life, but if you don't mind me asking a question." Senna slightly fidgeted in nervousness as she turned to look at Katara. "There will be a sense of normalcy for her, right? I mean, I know you weren't the mother of an Avatar, but you were married to one. And well...I guess what I'm trying to say is that as a mother, well…"

"You're scared?" Katara summarized, studying the way Senna's face contorted in worry. The young mother bringing a nervous hand to her mouth as she nodded. "That's understandable and not avoidable, especially when the Avatar is your loved one," she informed her. "I won't lie, I was constantly in fear of losing Aang…The danger he faced– the danger we both faced together, but at the end of the day, I saw how he changed the world. How he brought balance and how he changed my own world. However, as as a mother to three children, I can tell you that when your child grows up, you can't protect them from everything as much as you want to…You can only hope that whatever you taught them will prepare them for whatever's to come."

Senna was quiet as she nodded. "Thank you, Master Katara," the woman said gratefully.

"Please, Katara is fine," she replied, reaching out to place a comforting hand over one of Senna's that lay on the table. "And I promise, we'll do everything in our power to keep Korra safe. I know how scary and new this will be, but it will all get better eventually."

"I trust you," Senna said, smiling at the waterbender. She then proceeded to head over to where Korra and Zuko had finished up playing. "As for you little miss, you should get washed up. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay, Mommy!" Korra chirped, grasping Senna's hand as they headed to the igloo's washroom.

Meanwhile, Katara couldn't help but ponder at her advice about fear. Who was she to tell Senna anything when she couldn't quite control her own fears? What was wrong with her?

Katara looked up to see it was just her and Zuko now. The awkward tension was apparent through the air and she could feel herself drifting further, wanting to succumb to that very fear and run away.

"I'm going to step outside for some air," Katara declared hastily, standing up from where she'd been sitting with Senna a few seconds ago.

Zuko frowned at this. "Katara–"

Without thinking, Katara marched outside, past the two guards at the doorway and made her way towards the backside of the igloo, a bit away from the others. The cool air brought a sense of relief to her and Katara could feel at ease being in the environment of her element. Of her home.

"Katara!"

"Not now, Zuko," Katara said, turning around to see the Fire Lord scrambling after her in the snow.

"No! Something is clearly bothering you and I'm not going to run away from this," Zuko stated firmly as he stood before her.

"Well too bad, I want to ignore and run away right now," Katara mumbled. "And can't you respect my wishes?"

"Not when it's hurting you and me," Zuko shot back. He paused, his form slumping a little as they stared at one another. "We can't ignore the kiss forever, Katara. We need to talk about what's happening between us. I'm not going to let things go sour for our friendship because you're too stubborn to discuss any of this!"

"Says the man who can barely express his feelings," Katara retorted vehemently.

"Hey! I've changed! I've grown out of that," Zuko shot back. "I mean, I'm still not one hundred percent, I'm still kind of awkward and sometimes I'm not great at expressing what I mean– wait, that's not the point. The point is we need to have an adult conversation about this and not act like children!"

"I don't want to fight right now, Zuko. This is no place to have this discussion," Katara chastised. "We're about to greet our old friend to meet the reincarnation of our deceased one. A child, who may or may not be in danger. You think whatever is going on between us is that important!?"

"Then when is?" Zuko countered. "The signs have all been pointing to this. Maybe for years–"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katara snapped, her fits clenching in rage. She could feel the ice around her start to crack, threatening to be shot as spikes in Zuko's direction. "That we ended up with the wrong people? That you regret being with Mai? Or that I shouldn't have been with Aang?"

"You know that's not what I mean!" Zuko spat, shaking a finger at Katara. "But you can't deny that there's a connection between us. There always has been– even if we didn't have specific feelings or recognized that there might be feelings."

"You're being ridiculous," Katara hissed, turning away from him and refusing to look at her friend.

"I'm not! You just don't want to deny the fact that these last four years, the two of us have gotten closer and we've developed feelings, something more than friendship!" Zuko cried out. "Strong feelings! Feelings I don't want to have to hide, especially because I care about you so much!"

"I care about you too," Katara assured, her tense shoulders softening up just the slightest as she kept herself firmly planted in the opposite direction. "But this isn't going to end well. Me and you? What would the others say? Our kids!?"

"I think they'd be fine and want us happy," Zuko argued. "I think that maybe it wouldn't be as bad as you think. That instead of some random person, it's their parent's best friend. Someone they've known their entire life and don't have to change for or get to know. Besides, I'm almost positive half of them think we're already dating so what's the point?"

"What about our duties?" Katara turned to look back at Zuko again, this time with a sort of fire in blazing her eyes. "You're the Fire Lord, Zuko. I can't just leave my life and move to Caldera City and become the Fire Lady. I'm worn out and tired. I can't be in a position like that now. Besides, I know the Fire Nation has come far, but you really expect them to accept a waterbender as their new Fire Lady?"

"One, they'd have to suck it up just like they sucked up Akio being a peasant. The Fire Nation will accept whatever wife or husband a member of my family will bring in," Zuko stated fiercely, crossing his arms over his chest. "And second, I'm not even asking you to be the Fire Lady! Better yet, I didn't even propose marriage!"

"How do you expect this to work?" Katara pointed out sadly, motioning her hands in a back-and-forth between her direction and Zuko's. "We have conflicting duties that make it as hard as it is for us to even meet during the year. Not to mention, Korra. I have to be here for her. I want to be able to train her."

"I know, which is why I've thought about it," Zuko said, biting his lip as he stopped for a beat. "And well…I'm going to step down."

Katara blinked, her boots feeling as if they were being glued to the snow and ice she was currently standing on. Without thinking, she let out a hysterical chuckle. "I'm sorry, that's kind of funny, did you just say you were going to step down?"

"You heard me correctly," Zuko affirmed seriously, observing Katara to see what her reaction would be."Hopefully within the next year or two, and with Izumi's permission, of course, I will be retiring."

"Retire!?" Katara sputtered out in shock. "You can't just retire! But–"

"I don't see why not," Zuko replied, raising his eyebrows. "Your dad did it."

"So, that's because the Chief here has now become more of an elected position," Katara rambled, running a hand through her hair. "Although the role did pass down to my brother, the people still chose him and my father to lead, technically…Or I don't know– Agh! Look, I don't want you to give up something like that for me! That's crazy! To see if our relationship might or might not work!?"

"It's not just us," Zuko told her, sighing heavily. "There's so much more."

"Well what is it then?" Katara challenged.

"I'm tired, Katara," Zuko exasperated unexpectedly. It was then that the waterbender realized her friend had been crying. Frustrated and tired tears started to well up in Zuko's amber irises as he tried to hide them from her. The wind let out a powerful gust around them, causing Zuko's longer hair to cover part of his face as he looked away from her. "I've given everything I had to the Fire Nation for almost thirty-six years of my life. I've lost so many people and still managed to transform it into what it is today…It's time for me to retire…Izumi is ready. She's been ready for quite some time now."

Katara paused, watching Zuko as he breathed hard. "I…I had no idea."

"Well, I haven't exactly told anyone yet," Zuko confessed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm telling you right now because if I do retire, it's time for me to live again…I want to help with Korra. I want to teach her firebending like I taught Aang. Not because it'll give me credit for teaching another Avatar, but it'll make me feel like me again. I want to feel like the banished prince again crazy as that sounds. The one who you all awkwardly met at the Western Air Temple. I just want to be me…And as for us, that would be a bonus to this whole plan. Something I didn't technically factor in but would like to."

"Are you sure though? About us?" Katara questioned hesitantly, her lip wobbling slightly.

"I'm certain," Zuko declared sternly. "I want to spend whatever time I got left with you, Katara. I want to be happy."

"I want to be happy too. I want to love you so badly," Katara finally confessed, her voice feeling tiny. It was as if her throat was tightening up with all the emotion she was feeling right now, her body trembling slightly at the very confession that made her head spin. "But, I'm so scared, Zuko…I feel as if I fall for you and let myself love you, then what is Aang to me now?"

"You can love more than one person, Katara," Zuko whispered, stalking forward to be closer to the form of his life long friend. "You know this. You've seen it happen to your dad and to Sokka…And look at me. I will always love Mai, but I know she didn't expect me to be alone for the rest of my life. That there was the possibility I would fall for another and I think she wanted me to be happy. Besides, my uncle was right in that love is plentiful. Throughout our lifetime, we change. We change because things happen and we grow to love others like we've never loved before."

Katara was silent, her chest tightening as she too walked closer until she was a foot away from the Fire Lord. "I still feel like I'm betraying Aang somehow."

Zuko nodded, taking a moment to cup Katara's cheek briefly. "I felt guilty too. I felt like I was doing something wrong, falling for my best friend's girl…but then, I remember Aang. He wouldn't hold any hard feelings and I feel like wherever he is, he isn't angry. He wanted both of us to be happy and after everything we've both suffered, I think we deserve to feel loved."

Katara paused, swallowing hard as she looked into Zuko's loving and hopeful gaze. The Fire Lord watched as Katara stood still, seeming like she was struggling to find words. "I understand if you are not comfortable or you truly do not feel the same, but I need you to know that I've fallen in love with you, Katara. Not because we're both alone, but because you're compassionate and kind. You understand me and you make me feel safe. You put a smile on my face and you're my best friend. You've always had a special place in my heart and I just need you to know that you always will."

The waterbender didn't say anything but simply placed a hand on Zuko's chest. The firebender gently looked down to where Katara's hand rested and was about to tell her to forget everything out of fear of rejection when he suddenly felt soft lips crash to his. Zuko's eyes widened in surprise when he noticed it was Katara kissing him. However, he quickly composed himself as his eyes shut in blissful content and he brought the waterbender closer to his embrace. Her lips molding to his as he rested one hand on her lower back and one behind her neck. Katara's arms meanwhile snaked around his neck and brought her body closer to Zuko's. Their bodies melting against the other in a sense of solace and release.

As they then slowly pulled apart from their kiss, Katara grinned at Zuko with a breathless expression."I wanted to fight it," Katara blurted out, the tears welling up profusely in her ocean eyes. "But truthfully, I don't think I do. My love for you has grown into something new and it scares me, but I've fallen for you too, Zuko. You make me feel young, you protect me, and you have made me so happy…I don't want to be apart. I don't want to have to wait for your visits. I want to come home to you."

Zuko let out a watery, happy laugh at this as he leaned his forehead against hers. He couldn't help but admire the chocolate wisps of hair that framed her face and blew softly in the wind. She smelled like the ocean air on Ember Island and it brought a sense of ease to the firebender.

Meanwhile, Katara's arms now rested lazily around his shoulders as she nestled against him. The waterbender suddenly felt a huge weight being lifted off her chest as she confessed her true feelings to her best friend. The feeling she'd been trying to deny for so long was finally out into the universe and the universe wasn't punishing her for loving another.

"Well, I'm very happy to hear that," he said wholeheartedly, causing Katara to chuckle. The tears began to leak slowly from her eyes as Zuko's hand reached up to cup her cheek. She nestled further into his touch as the two enjoyed the moment for a brief second.

"Come on," Katara whispered, pulling slowly away from him. "We should probably get back in the house before we freeze."

"Firebender, remember?" Zuko quipped, wiggling his fingers that were currently tipped off with fire.

"Shut up," Katara teased, playfully jabbing Zuko in the side.

It didn't seem like anything could ruin the pure moment of bliss the two were sharing. However, the sound of an ear piercing shriek cutting through the South Pole would snap them out of this moment of happiness and insight one of fear.

"That's Senna," Katara exclaimed fearfully, sharing a glance of panic with Zuko.

"Let's go!" Zuko cried out as they ran towards the igloo. Katara had instantly drawn water from her water skin and formed a water cloak, her arms covered in water like two tentacles. Meanwhile, Zuko's hands were coated in fire, ready to attack.

The newly formed couple rushed back to the igloo to find that the White Lotus guards that were stationed outside the household were riddled unconscious and were tossed across the snow caps. Without hesitation, they rushed inside to come face to face with two new faces.

One was the White Lotus guard she'd seen earlier with the scar over his eyebrow. Without the traditional blue White Lotus helmet, Katara could see him a little better now. He was bald and his frame was stocky. Along with the scar over his eyebrow, the man had cauliflower ear, indicating that he's probably been in a great deal of fights throughout his lifetime.

The other was a man with light golden brown eyes and long black hair with a thin but lengthy mustache. Katara noticed he was also wearing the traditional White Lotus robes, probably as a disguise. He was bending what at first glance seemed to be fire, but taking a closer look Katara was shocked to see it was molten lava.

Senna was in the corner, gagged and bound up, while the bald man held on tightly to Korra. He was holding the young girl hostage as he whipped out a knife and held it against her neck.

"Stay put and I won't harm the child," the man warned venomously.

"Guess we didn't factor these two from staying behind," the long-haired man grumbled, studying Zuko and Katara cautiously. "Ming-Hua is going to be pretty bummed to learn she won't get the chance to defeat the renowned Master Katara."

"Who are you?" Zuko demanded furiously, his gaze turning deathly menacing.

"Zaheer, but that is not of the importance," the bald man informed them. His tone was cocky, but there was a sort of charismatic manner to him that Katara found disturbing.

"What do you want with her?" Katara barked through gritted teeth.

"What we want with the Avatar is not of the importance either," Zaheer drawled as Korra squirmed relentlessly, terrified in his grasp. "And if you want her to be unharmed, you will let us pass."

"You won't take her," Katara stated coolly.

"Well, you're too late."

Before anyone could react, the side of the family's igloo blew open. Chunks of ice and foundation flew everywhere, causing Katara to grab Zuko's arm in a haste and throw them in the direction of where Senna was tied up against the opposing wall. She could feel Zuko's arm shift over her back and over her neck, to protect her head as shambles of the home managed to fall around them.

Katara could lift her head to see the outline of a woman standing before the melted side of the igloo with another woman right behind her. The first woman was slender and tall with dark brown hair that was in a braid like a hornet's stinger, but the sides of her head were cleanly shaved. She had fiery amber eyes and was dressed in a red bodice and skirt along with armor on her shoulders. In the middle of her forehead was a red and white eye– just like Combustion Man's.

Behind her stood a much shorter waterbender in a dark blue and black parka. She was tan with silky black hair and gray, lifeless eyes. Katara could briefly see she didn't have any arms but made up for that with the use of her waterbending by using her water whips as her arms.

As Katara began to get up, the unnamed earthbender managed to use the lava he had been controlling and pull it up between them and the others, forming a fiery barrier between them and Zuko and Katara. The waterbender and the Fire Lord worked to put out the lava that was currently melting its way across the house and towards Senna.

Katara managed to bend a thick layer of ice over the steaming lava, but unfortunately, the ban of kidnappers managed to take the little girl and start making their way to the outer rim of the city.

"Did you see that?" Zuko groaned as he untied Senna and Katara put the lava at bay. "That man could lava bend? And that woman with the explosions– oh Agni, not another one. Where's Sokka and his boomerang when you actually need him?"

"You need to go after Korra!" Senna cried out in fear as they set her free. "My baby! They took my baby!"

"Don't worry, Senna. We'll get her back," Katara promised, stalking forward to comfort the woman. "What we need from you is to go find the others. Warn them of what's happened. Zuko and I will follow them. We'll get your daughter back. I promise."

Senna nodded through her tears and gave a small grateful smile. "Thank you."

"Now, go," Katara urged as the Avatar's mother made a break to find the others. Meanwhile, the waterbender turned to Zuko. "Are you ready to go capture the Avatar, Prince Zuko?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Zuko quipped as he and Katara ran after Zaheer and his group into the tundra of the south. They would both stop at nothing until they had Korra back safe and sound and far away from this strange man…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, they finally confessed their feelings lol. I decided to throw a few of my favorite fan cannons in their like Zuko chasing Korra or Toph wanting a life changing field trip with Zuko still. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed! We're nearing the end soon! In the meantime, keep on a lookout for the next update, please review, and thanks for reading!!


	8. The Fight

The icy air burned Zuko's lungs as he took another painful inhale of the crisp snow storm that was starting to overtake the colorful skies before them. He and Katara were hot on the tails of the four people who had just kidnapped Korra.

Zuko wasn't sure what their motives exactly were or how they found out who the child was. Maybe they'd been paying close attention to the White Lotus' work these past couple of years. It wouldn't be a huge surprise that someone else was also looking to capture the Avatar and use them for their own personal gain. His great-grandfather Sozin had tried to do it to Aang– it was bound to happen to the next one.

While Zuko shot fire blasts in their direction, he couldn't help but peek at Katara. The waterbender, with all of her might, bent discs of pure ice from around her and fired them at a rapid rate in the direction of the group. It was times like this the Fire Lord was vastly impressed with her bending and the raw power she possessed. Katara definitely wasn't someone to mess with– especially when you attempted to hurt her loved ones. And although she didn't quite know Korra that well yet, Zuko could tell she had formed an instant bond with the child and would do absolutely anything for her.

"It seems like Zaheer is the only non-bender and their leader," Zuko mentioned as they ran side by side, his hands cloaked in fire that continuously shot to deter the kidnappers. "What does he even want with the Avatar?"

"I don't know, but all I care about right now is getting Korra back," Katara answered fearfully. "Quick– I'm going to try to slow them down, just get ready."

"Ready for what?"

Katara didn't give Zuko much time to process as she paused and proceeded to bend the water beneath the running kidnappers into ice– causing the four kidnappers to stumble across the slippery surface Katara just created. As Zaheer fell, his hold on Korra grew loose. The child, using her own inexperienced waterbending skills, managed to bend a stream of snow at his face. Zaheer cried out in surprise, letting go of his hold on the child, allowing Korra to wiggle free from his tight grasp and run with all of her might towards Zuko and Katara.

The Fire Lord proceeded to use a stream of fire to propel himself up in the air, sending a fire kick their way, before landing on the surface and summoning a ring of fire right behind Korra as she ran forward. It was an attempt to slow them down and allow Korra to make a break for it.

"Ghazan! P'Li! Hold them off!" Zaheer directed urgently to the earthbender and the firebender. "Ming-Hua, help me catch the Avatar! Alive, might I add!"

Ming-Hua smiled wickedly as her water tentacles attempted to latch around Korra's foot as she ran. Meanwhile, Zuko began to face off against P'Li and Ghazan. The Fire Lord consistently dodged their attacks the best he could, jumping out of the way explosion and the rocks being shot in his direction. He attempted to send a couple of fire balls their way, trying to deter them in any way possible.

This is when Katara came running up from behind Zuko with her water whips at the ready. While the others were too busy trying to get Korra and take out Zuko, Katara jumped forward and used her water whips to whack Ghazan and P'Li straight across. The two benders went flying backward as Katara landed beside Zuko, her face full of determination and not a single hair out of place.

"Woah," Zuko whistled as Katara came to his side. "That was….ah…well it was– hot."

Katara raised her eyebrows and placed a hand on her hip. "Spirits, you reveal your feelings, and, suddenly, all that's there is just a horny teenage boy."

The light mood was short-lived as the two benders turned their attention to where Zaheer and Ming-Hua were trying to catch the young Avatar.

Korra was fast, so it was no surprise she was giving them a bit of a run for their money, but she was still a child. Zuko and Katara dashed to the child's rescue while they left the other two unconscious benders to recover from Katara's water whip. This bought them some time.

Zuko rushed forward first and sent a blast of fire in Ming-Hua's direction, surprising the waterbender. However, she instantly used her water arms to start trying to take out the Fire Lord. Zuko cloaked his own arms in fire as he fought back against her, fire and water fighting back and forth.

It reminded Zuko a little of his battle with Katara in the Crystal Caves of Ba Sing Se. Not his proudest moment, but he could see Ming-Hua was a powerful bender. They all were powerful benders– especially P'Li and her combustion abilities.

As Zuko fought with Ming-Hua, Katara fired a stream of water at Zaheer. The bald man dodged it, still blindly determined to take Korra. However, Katara kept firing. She could feel the angry urge to just knock him clean off his feet. Her blood boiling at the fact this man wished to kidnap a child and do spirits knows what with her.

Katara then shot one large stream of water at Zaheer– right smack in the middle of his chest. This knocked the wind out of him as he flew back, his body crashing against the snow. Once their leader was out, it allowed Katara to get a head start as she ran forward to reach Korra– whose eyes were wide with terror as she slipped towards the older woman.

The two met midway and Korra instantly jumped into the arms of her soon-to-be waterbending teacher. The girl sobbed as she clung to Katara's parka, clambering all over her while the waterbender shushed her and held her in a comforting hug.

"Master Katara!"

"I got you, Korra. You're safe," Katara soothed, rubbing the child's back and keeping herself on the defense. With Korra on her hip, Katara was able to bend a block of ice beneath Ming-Hua, knocking her over as she battled with Zuko. The Fire Lord proceeded to use his bending to light up an entire wall of fire to protect themselves before running over to Katara and Korra.

"Are you two okay!?" Zuko asked worriedly as he stalked forward, his arm coming around Katara's side and his free arm reaching out to check on Korra, brushing some of the girl's hair back.

"We're fine, but we need to get out of here," Katara stressed, motioning to where the four were starting to stir and get up again.

"Couldn't agree more. I'll summon Druk but as I do that, we need to run," Zuko said, jerking a thumb in the direction of the city. "Hopefully, the others should be here any moment."

Katara nodded as the three made a break for it. They got rather far before an explosion between the two adults caused Zuko and Katara, who was still holding Korra, to fly off to the sides.

Zuko fell in a heap while Katara curled into herself, trying to break most of Korra's fall. The two then looked up to see the four were restlessly making their way in their direction.

Katara then bent a wall of ice, trying to slow them all down. However, P'Li busts through it with her explosion while Ghazan began to throw rocks of lava in their direction.

"Come on," Zuko hastened, grabbing Katara's hand and Korra's– the group scrambling to get as far as they could away from them. Zuko and Katara both sending defensive fire balls and spikes of ice.

"You will not get away!" Zaheer boomed as Ghazan managed to bend a wall of lava in front of them, stopping the three in their tracks. "Give us the Avatar and no one will get hurt!"

"Never!" Zuko seethed as he proceeded to fight back against the group, sending blasts of fire in their direction.

"Stay behind me, Korra," Katara warned urgently as the little girl hid behind her skirts. The waterbender proceeded to join in with Zuko, using up most of her energy to fight back against the three benders.

P'Li managed to fire an explosion right in front of Katara and while she was able to block it, the waterbender didn't notice the spikes of ice that were coming right in her direction.

Zuko did. The Fire Lord noticed this and rushed forward, sending two whips of fire in the direction of Ghazan and then one in the direction Ming-Hua's spikes of ice.

The adrenaline coursed through Zuko's body as he pushed Katara and Korra down with all of his might– the two tumbling to the snowy ground as he proceeded to send out another whip of fire to melt the ice spikes. It worked, for the most part. However, the Fire Lord in his state of worry managed to miss one spike of ice.

One, that in a split second, managed to get past. It was also in a split second that Zuko felt something sharp pierce through his lower abdomen. The force of the blow forced all the air out of his lungs and caused his body to collapse against a nearby snowbank. His head snapped back against the cold. He could feel an oozing sensation of warmth in the center of his abdomen, which oddly made the rest of his body feel like it was starting to freeze. It felt as if the cold was overtaking his entire body– like the tundra was claiming the Fire Lord as its carnage.

Spots of black clouded his vision against the colorful background of the southern lights that were streaking the sky in magnificent colors. He could feel snowflakes hitting his cheek, but Zuko didn't seem to care as he welcomed the darkness. His mind flashed with thoughts of Izumi, Katara, and Korra. He heard his Uncle and Mai's voices echoing it was alright, that they'd be reunited soon enough.

As his eyelids dropped and the blackness soon clouded his entire vision, all he could hear was Katara screaming his name….

Katara.

_The night after they faced Yon Rha, the stars had shined brighter in the sky than they had in a few days. Since they departed for their mission, there were constant storm clouds and when it was time to finally face the killer of Katara's mother, the gray clouds burst with thunderous rain._

_Now, everything was silent. Still. The only sound to be heard was the echoing of crickets and the shuffling of his feet and Katara's as they made their way back to Appa. Zuko's mind was still whirling from the raw power he'd observed Katara demonstrate in the last twenty-four hours. Whatever she did to that guy on the ship and the way she made the rain freeze around them– it wasn't like anything he's seen before._

_She was extraordinary._

_Katara hadn't said a word since she let Yon Rha go. In fact, she didn't even seem to acknowledge that Zuko was there or anything around her for that matter. She walked in a mindless fashion– letting the heavy drops of rain pelt the surface of her skin and absorb into the fabric of her clothing._

_Zuko respected the girl's wish to remain silent. He wasn't sure if he could help her in any way at this point and he wasn't close enough to Katara to even know if it was okay to ask. Despite her being able to find some closure tonight, Katara still needed to heal before the closure was fully there._

_As they approached Appa, Katara climbed the bison quietly and proceeded to take the reins. She tried to exhibit a position of strength, but Zuko could see how she struggled to sit up. There were dark circles under her light eyes and her complexion was pale. Katara looked sick and Zuko worried that she may have come down with something, but he also knew that she was in no shape to be in charge of steering Appa._

_"Here. Let me take over," Zuko spoke up, breaking the silence between them as he climbed up into the saddle right behind her._

_Katara's back was turned to him as she prepared to get ready for their take off. "I'm fine."_

_"No. You're not," Zuko stated firmly._

_"I don't need your pity–"_

_"It's not pity, it's common sense. You need rest," Zuko scolded, narrowing his eyes at her. "You've been up for hours and you just went through with something big…Now, please. Let me take the reigns. Try to go to sleep."_

_Katara didn't say anything for a second before she finally turned around. Her expression was emotionless. "Okay."_

_Zuko nodded as she moved past him to sit in the saddle and the banished Prince took over the driver's seat._

_"Appa won't make it to the campsite. He needs rest," Zuko declared as he took the bison's reins securely in his grasp._

_"Well if he can't make it, where do you propose he go?" Katara asked skeptically as she tried to settle herself in the bison's saddle._

_The firebender bit his lip in thought for a moment, thinking of their coordinates. That's when it hit him. "I know a place. Somewhere safe, where no one will find us."_

_The waterbender didn't question him or say anything as he proceeded to fly Appa far away from the island. Far away from Yon Rha and far away from the terrible memories unleashed this night._

_As they flew, Zuko would once and a while look back on Katara to check in on her. She had bent the water from her soaked clothes, but the fact she'd been wearing them for quite a bit gave her a chill. He could see her teeth chattering and her body shivering as she tried to fall asleep._

_"What are you looking at?" she snapped, irritated by his frequent glances in her direction._

_"I can help warm you up," Zuko suggested, making the water tribe girl pause and look at him in shock._

_"Warm me up?" Katara repeated slowly, causing Zuko's eyes to widen in realization and his cheeks to tint with pink._

_"No! Not like that I just– I'm a firebender. We're very good at emitting heat…."_

_"Oh." Katara didn't say anything as she stared at Zuko blankly._

_"Trust me, I'm just trying to help," Zuko insisted awkwardly, innocently holding a hand up. "That is if you do trust me."_

_After a beat, the waterbender quietly got up from where she'd been sitting and made her way to the spot right next to Zuko. She sat beside him, trying not to get too close as they flew wordlessly into the night._

_Neither of them tried to talk. How was someone supposed to engage in any kind of small talk after what they just did? The only things that could be heard were the low grunts Appa would give once and awhile, and the whistling of the wind as they flew high above the clouds, illuminated only by the light of the moon and the stars._

_"You know, I wanted to kill him."_

_It was Katara who finally broke the silence. Her voice was rough like gravel and her eyes were dead, starring straight at the sky before them and not even making an attempt to look at her partner. It surprised Zuko that she even wanted to talk about what just happened. "I wanted nothing more than to kill him…I actually wanted to kill him…And I blood-bended….I did that."_

_"But you stopped yourself," Zuko pointed out, adjusting Appa's reins in his hands. "You didn't kill him."_

_"Still," Katara muttered, shutting her eyes tightly in shame. "The fact I even–"_

_"You didn't," Zuko cut her off. Katara cautiously studied him and tried to figure out what he had to say next. "Don't beat yourself up like that. You're only human and besides, it takes a lot more strength not to kill."_

_"What happened to the boy who was out for blood?" Katara raised her eyebrows. "The one that understood revenge?"_

_"What Yon Rha did…He's a monster. He's one of the many monsters and demons that have come from my nation's cruelty. I know what evil he was capable of. What he probably did to other families like yours," Zuko stated darkly, his grip tightening on the reigns. His jaw clenched in anger and his eyes blazed with a furious fire. "If you did kill him, I wouldn't have judged you. Not after all the pain and suffering he's brought you and your family. Like I promised, I was going to stand by you whatever you chose to be fit. If ending his life was that route, I would've helped you do so." Katara's ears perked up at this comment as the firebender continued. "But the fact you were able to enact the strength not to kill. Not to act out on that instinct…It takes a lot more strength and bravery than you think."_

_"No matter what I did, it wasn't going to bring my mother back," Katara's voice cracked as she reached up to touch her mother's necklace. "She's still dead."_

_Katara tried to swallow her tears the best she could. She refused to cry in front of Zuko. She wanted to bend her sorrow back into her body, keep it there, but the dam had broken and she could feel all the pain and all the grief she's had to bury these last few years burst through the cracks. That's when the waterbender let out a pained sob as she buried her face into the palms of her hands._

_The moment Katara's sob ruptured through the night air, Zuko wasn't sure what to do. He knew she was due for a cry and without thinking about it, he gently reached out and placed a hesitant hand on her shoulder as an act of comfort. He didn't know if she'd shake it off or curse him out. Katara deserved to, but instead, she collapsed against him and began to heave even louder with agonizing sobs._

_Zuko felt the guilt course through him. It should be Sokka or Aang comforting her over this– someone close to her. Someone she loves dearly, not someone from the nation that murdered her beloved mother. Better yet, the ex-Prince of said Nation. The son of the man who ordered her mother's execution. Anyone but Zuko._

_However, he was all she had right now._

_"Hey, shhh it's okay," Zuko soothed tenderly, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and gently hugging her to him– trying to show her it was okay to use him as a human handkerchief. "Just…Let it out."_

_Katara cried until there were no more tears to cry. She cried until the exhaustion of the day and what happened finally succumbed her to the point her body gave in to sleep like a machine running out of steam. Soon, she was fast asleep against Zuko's chest. The firebender kept her steady, keeping an arm around her as he steered Appa. He could feel her cheek lulling against his collarbone and one of her hands had a loose grip on the fabric of his shirt._

_The banished prince didn't mind, after all, it was the least he could do as he directed Appa to Ember Island. His family's old vacation home was sitting in darkness and was thankfully still abandoned, just like it'd been when he last left it. It would be one of the safest places for them to hide now._

_In the morning, Zuko planned to leave early and bring the others here. Hopefully, give Katara a few hours to herself to heal and think._

_As they landed in the courtyard, Zuko was careful in making sure he would not wake the sleeping waterbender. Gently, he let her rest against Appa for a few more moments while off the bison. Once Zuko was certain Appa would be situated and well sleeping in the courtyard, he climbed back on to fetch the sleeping girl._

_With whatever strength he had left today, Zuko managed to get Katara off the bison rather effortlessly. After biding Appa a quiet goodnight, he carried Katara's limp form towards the household. She felt oddly light in his arms as she curled further into him, nestling her head against his chest._

_He brought her to one of the spare rooms, the one right beside his old room– that way he could be nearby tonight if she needed someone. He wasn't sure if she'd be running to him anytime soon for comfort again, but just in case._

_With one hand, Zuko stripped back the sheets and carefully lay Katara on the soft bed. The waterbender's face showed a sense of contentment as he pulled the sheets up to her chin. He then headed to the trunk at the edge of the bed with the extra blankets and proceeded to place a nice, heavy, warm quilt over her body and tucked her in._

_"Zuko?"_

_The firebender stopped what he was doing to see Katara's blue eyes were opened halfway._

_"Thank you," she croaked before her heavy eyelids got the best of her and brought her back into a deep sleep._

_Zuko didn't say anything. He simply nodded, brushing her loose hair out of her face for a moment before leaving the bedroom, allowing himself to finally get some sleep and for Katara to feel at peace._

_It was in that pivotal moment, Zuko vowed nothing like that would ever happen to Katara again. When they'd win this horrid war, his nation would never inflict this kind of agonizing pain on another individual ever, ever again. He would help restore the Fire Nation to its former glory in whatever form he could. Whether that was under Iroh's rule or another…He would make the Fire Nation a place of respect. Of safety. They would no longer spill innocent blood and they would work towards bringing peace again. It's the least his country could do after tearing families apart for centuries._

_As for Katara, he hoped they could become friends, and if she could find it in heart to forgive him, he'd make sure the Fire Nation or anyone else would never hurt her again. This went for any of Team Avatar– Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Suki…And Mai. Mai, who had sacrificed herself so he could get away. The moment this war is over he's going to have to gravel on his knees to get his ex-girlfriend's forgiveness as well, but she was worth it. They all were worth it._

_He would fight to keep them safe. That was a promise._

_And it was a promise he'd keep for the rest of his life. Even if it cost him his own life..._

"ZUKO!" Katara screamed bloody murder the moment she watched his body lifelessly hit the ground. He lay there, unmoving, and despite being able to see the rise and fall of his chest, Katara knew his breathing was shallow and slow. The white snow beneath him was starting to be stained a bright crimson. He needed medical attention. Fast.

Katara tried to reach him in a blind furry. Her boots stomped hard against the ice and snow, but was stopped the moment an explosion blew up right in front of her face, all thanks to Combustion Lady. It kept her grounded as the mysterious group closed in on her and Korra.

"You have nowhere to go, Master Katara," Zaheer crooned as he and the three benders inched in on her. He stepped froward first and reached his arm out, as if he was offering Katara to take it. "Now, if you want to heal the Fire Lord, hand Korra over and we'll be on our way."

"Mr. Fire Lord," Korra whimpered as she hid behind Katara's legs, quivering as she looked up at Zaheer.

Katara growled, gritting her teeth as her chest heaved. "You will not take her. You'll have to pry her from my dead body before you ever take her."

Zaheer was dispassionate at her response. "Very well then, you leave us no choice."

And just like that, it seemed all three benders were about to blast Katara to smithereens. In fact, they probably should've, it was one against four. The waterbending master prepared for whatever was to come– whatever that fate may be.

That was until a boomerang hit right smack in the middle of P'Li's head, rendering the firebender unconscious. Katara blinked furiously and turned to see a crowd of people come running their way. Sokka was at the head of this battle with Suki. Koda, Anna, and Tonraq were among them as they ran towards their enemies.

"I did it again! Did you see that, Suki!?" Sokka exclaimed eagerly, jumping up and down like he was a kid again.

Katara heard a large rumble above to see it was Druk alongside a giant steel blimp. At the head of the blimp was Toph in her metal bending police uniform. The earthbender stood at the helm with a giant grin on her face while members of the metalbending police team stood behind her.

"We got you surrounded!" Toph boomed from above, pointing a finger in Zaheer's general direction. "Hands up where I can see them or die trying!"

"Guess we have to," Zaheer spoke slowly to his group, his voice monotone.

"Give up now or face the severe consequences," Katara seethed, getting into a bender's stance as she summoned a stream of water around her– ready to fire it at any moment.

However, Zaheer just laughed. That's when he raised his arms up in the air, as if he was going to give up, when he motioned for his cohorts to attack instead.

Katara knew this was probably going to happen as Ming-Hua threw a couple of ice spikes in her direction, which was promptly blocked by Katara with an ice wall. The waterbending master then quickly turned to Korra, who was scared out of her mind.

"Go to Zuko. Stay with him. I need you to keep out of harm's way," Katara told the Avatar gently.

Korra shook her head furiously. "No! I won't leave you!"

"I know, but Lord Zuko needs someone to be with him right now, and I know you'll protect him," Katara said, cupping her cheek.

Korra's eyes widened in realization and then nodded. "I'll protect him with everything I got, Master Katara."

"Good girl." Katara managed to smile at her briefly before her face shined with fear as they began to break down the wall of ice. "Now go! Take cover!"

With that, Korra ran while Ghazan fired shots of his lava bending at Katara's protective ice wall, melting it right through. Katara deflected the shots as she battled against the strongest members of this group. P'Li was still knocked cold out and was being defended by Zaheer as he went head to head with Suki and Sokka. He was skilled with a blade, that's for sure.

Toph, who couldn't see too well with the snow, stayed aboard the deck of the airship. However, she directed members of the metalbenders, lead by Lin, to come swinging down on their cables. Katara felt relief seeing her best friend's daughter as Lin came running on the ground, instantly picking a fight with the lavabending earthbender.

"I've been dying to fight the world's best waterbender," Ming-Hua drawled as she inched towards Katara. The two waterbenders got into a fighting stance as they circled one another. "You should probably go save your little Fire Lord. He doesn't look too good," she cooed eerily, her lips forming into a vicious smile.

Katara didn't say anything as she held her ground, forming a water gimbal around her body. Ming-Hua seemed agitated by this as she extended her water arms and formed water whips, swirling around in an attempt to strike Katara. She had formed ice at the end of these tentacles, trying to hit the waterbending master in any way she could. As they fought, Ming-Hua managed to knick Katara right across the cheek. This caused the sensation of warm blood to flow down Katara's cheek and the wicked, echoing laugh of Ming-Hua to cackle through the air.

Ming-Hua was quick, that was certain. She was swift and much younger than Katara, so she had that advantage. However, Katara had skill and the strength.

With a defining push, Katara was able to sweep Ming-Hua by her feet with her own water whip, causing the woman to fall back hard against the snow. That stopped Ming-Hua momentarily as she broke the ice, only fighting back more furiously against Katara.

Katara then made eye contact with Suki, who seemed to know exactly what the waterbender would need help with. Her sister-in-law was currently trying to help her husband, son, and daughter defeat Zaheer. The older Kyoshi Warrior nudged Anna, who then looked towards her aunt and smiled.

Anna looked the most like Suki with her reddish-brown hair and green eyes, except with her father's dark complexion. As much as she was like her parents, especially her mother, she spent a lot of time studying under Ty Lee and grew to become a similar spirit as the Kyoshi Warrior. This included being extremely proficient in chi-blocking.

Ming-Hua delivered a forceful strike of a water whip to Katara's stomach. This smacked the air out of the waterbending master as she fell to the ground for a moment. Ming-Hua attempted to end her there and then with a spike of ice, but Katara quickly tumbled away before she could get her. Briskly, Katara jumped up and got into a fighting stance, smacking Ming-Hua with a water ship.

"Guess the world's best waterbender can be defeated," Ming-Hua challenged as she and Katara circle one another again.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Katara hissed, her hair now hanging loosely around the frame of her face as she breathed hard. "This battle is far from over."

The two women fought one another brutally. Katara wouldn't let this woman win and was determined to be the one to come on top. Ming-Hua had tried to go in for the kill several times, sending ice spikes in Katara's direction, but the waterbending master was able to deflect them every time.

She could see Anna approaching behind them very carefully and quietly. When Anna got close enough, Katara made her most primitive move. Swiftly, while Ming-Hua was preparing for another attack of spiked ice, the waterbender formed her own streams of water whips and coiled them around Ming-Hua's ankles. She then pulled the waterbender forward, knocking her enemy on the floor.

Ming-Hua fell with a thud on her face. Katara proceeded to bend her enemy's water arms to the snow floor, freezing them and causing them to freeze all the way up Ming-Hua's shoulders.

As Ming-Hua attempted to break free, Anna came forward and quickly performed the chi-blocking punches against the kidnapper's back. Their enemy let out a surprised gasp as she lost control of her water limps, despite being frozen to the ground.

"What did you do to me!?" Ming-Hua roared as she tried to break free– her body shaking in anguish. "Where's my bending!?"

"Don't worry about it," Katara growled, narrowing her eyes dangerously at the bender as she inched forward.

"Toph! Down here!" Anna shouted, waving at the earthbender from above. Toph grinned as she then directed one of her metalbenders to snatch Ming-Hua and bring her above on the airship.

"They should have a cell in there for her, to keep her away from water and to subdue her bending," Anna explained to her aunt as they watched the waterbender get taken away.

They could see Lin, Tonraq, and the metalbenders seemed to be overpowering Ghazan. That just left Zaheer for them to take down as he fought relentlessly against Sokka and Suki.

"Give it up, Zaheer! You're outnumbered!" Sokka barked at him as he held his sword up defensively.

"Never!" Zaheer cried out as he continued the fight. "This fight is over when I say it's over!"

Meanwhile, Zuko had been drifting in and out of consciousness. He tried opening his eyes several times, but he just felt weaker and weaker. His eyes managed to crack open the slightest just to see the innocent, scared face of Korra hovering over him.

"Mr. Fire Lord?"

Zuko tried to muster up some words of comfort for the little girl. That was until he could see P'Li inching forward in his field of view. The Fire Lord cried out as he reached out to weakly, but hastily, push Korra under his arm. As he shielded the child with his body, Zuko fired a bolt of fire at Combustion Lady. This stunned her a bit but not enough to keep her down.

"Try all you want, Fire Lord, but you're dying," P'Li remarked coolly as she prepared to yank Korra from under his grasp and then end him with one final blow.

The Fire Lord curled Korra tighter to his side, but before anything could happen, a massive blast of fire knocked the combustion woman to the side.

Zuko looked up to see it was Druk, growling over his bleeding master's form. The Fire Lord smiled with whatever strength he had left. "Good ah boy, Druk," he managed to breathe out haggardly before succumbing to unconsciousness again as he slumped forward into the snow.

P'Li had gone flying into a nearby bank of snow. The firebender growled as she dusted the snow off and looked to where the Fire Lord was passed out, yet again. He didn't look good at all as the young Avatar stayed glued to his side. His dragon, a big old scaly-looking thing, growled at P'Li with a ferociousness that only made the firebender angrier. She was ready to charge at them and end the Fire Lord once and for all– until she noticed her surroundings and her heart dropped.

Lin and Tonraq had just managed to defeat and capture Ghazan. His hands were now in chi-blocking cuffs and he was being quickly hauled up to the airship. That left Zaheer.

The love of P'Li's life was all by himself– battling with everything he had against the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe and his family. He was holding them off, but he'd need help. They lost Ghazan and Ming-Hua, P'Li couldn't lose Zaheer. If she went to his aid now, they could escape and then try to break the others out of jail. They had Chief Unalaq on their side, they could find a way out of this.

P'Li made the ultimate decision to fire an explosion directly at the Chief and his wife–blasting them both into the snow.

Sokka was groaning as he laid sprawled out on his back while Suki was on her knees, stumbling to get up. Koda and Anna stopped what they'd been doing and began to run to their parents in a frenzied worry. P'Li was about to take another blast at them, one that would surely finish off the Chieftain and his family.

That wasn't going to work for Katara though. "Not my family!" she gritted through her teeth.

At that moment, Katara mustered all of her strength. She thought of everyone she'd ever loved– her children, her father, her brother, and Aang. She thought of Suki, Toph, her nieces and nephews. She thought of Korra, the rebirth of her husband's spirit. And she thought of Zuko. Her new found love.

With all of her might, Katara raised her arms and before P'Li or Zaheer could strike against anyone else in her family. The waterbender then summoned a massive wave that came crashing down on both Zaheer and P'Li. The force of the water was like a ton of bricks and took the two out immediately.

"Woah," Korra breathed in awe, looking with blinking eyes at where the wave had crashed. She then turned to Katara, who was hunched over and resting the palms of her hands against her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Her heart pounded in her eyes and her vision was a bit blurry as she tried to regain her composure.

When the wave cleared, Zaheer and P'Li were left coughing and sputtering on the ground– trying to free the water from their lungs. In a split second, the metalbenders grabbed hold of Zaheer while Tonraq grabbed hold of P'Li from behind with Lin coming forth to bend a piece of metal around the combustion woman's forehead, blocking her eye while then subduing her bending with some chi-blocking handcuffs.

It was also then a ton of warriors from the Southern Water Tribe came running up the hill with Senna leading the way. The worried mother had noticed that the chief and his wife were hurt and ran to their side first to help heal them while the warriors ran to aid the others. By the looks of Senna's healing, Katara could tell her brother and sister-in-law's injuries were not severe.

"Katara?"

The waterbender looked to her side to see it was Korra. The young girl looked worried at the exhausted Katara as she approached her gently. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be okay," Katara confirmed, taking a deep breath as Korra placed a small hand on her forearm. "I just need a few minutes."

"I hope so because Mr. Fire Lord isn't looking too good and I'm scared," Korra sputtered, her bottom lip puffing out.

"Oh Tui and La. I'm such an idiot," Katara breathed out, her head darting to where the still form of the Fire Lord lay motionless before his beloved dragon. "Zuko!"

Katara didn't waste time as the others went to capture the powerful four kidnappers. Korra followed her close behind as the waterbender slid on her knees and fell at Zuko's side. Gently, she turned him over from where he was laying face first in the snow.

There was a bright crimson stain seeping across the pure white bank. Katara could feel her heart constricting and she cursed herself for not getting to him sooner. Instantly, she brought Zuko into her arms and peeled back his torn parka and tunic to see that blood was still pulsating from the wound at a fairly fast rate.

"Don't worry. I'm going to fix you. You're not going anywhere," Katara whispered fiercely, gingerly placing him on his back against the snow and steadily drawing out water from her water skin. The master waterbender's hands started to glow aqua blue, much to the amazement of Little Korra. The child's eyes grew wide as she gaped at Katara in pure amazement. She then watched as Katara proceeded to hover her glowing hands over Zuko's wound, the waterbender's eyes shut tightly as she used her healing abilities to bend his torn flesh and organs back together.

It took a couple of minutes before Katara felt satisfied with her work. Even though she was able to fix this, it didn't mean Zuko was out of the woods yet. He lost a lot of blood and his complexion was still very pale– it worried Katara greatly. He'd been out for longer than she'd like.

"Is he okay?" Korra's tiny voice asked, her small hand going to touch the Fire Lord's cheek.

"He should be," Katara reassured the child soothingly as she finished healing Zuko's injuries. The waterbender brought one hand to Zuko's scarred cheek while she placed the other against his neck. Katara could feel a steady but weak pulse thrumming under her fingertips, which brought her great relief. His chest rising and falling in an even rhythm.

A few moments later the firebender stirred and his eyelashes started to flutter, struggling to fully open. "Zuko?" Katara called out to him quietly.

"Mr. Fire Lord, sir?" Korra reiterated.

That's when a golden shade of amber made itself known. Excitement pooled in Katara as she watched her friend blink a few times and take in his surroundings. "Katara?" Zuko questioned weakly, his voice cracking.

"I'm right here, Zuko," Katara whispered, cupping his face into her hands. Her thumb stroked the rough tissue around his eye while the other went to brush his hair back. Tears streaked her cheeks as she gathered him in her arms. "I was so worried."

Zuko could see the distress in Katara's face and couldn't help but reach out to cup her cheek, showing her he was okay. "I'm alive, thanks to you."

"I should really be thanking you." Katara's lips formed into a small smile as she recited the words she once told him when they were teenagers. "You really have to stop taking hits for me like that, you foolish brave idiot."

"Protecting someone I love is always worth it," Zuko replied, his tone a little cocky. He proceeded to give her a playful, but loving grin back.

Katara just teared up and without really thinking much about it, leaned down so she could press a gentle but passionate kiss to the Fire Lord's lips.

Zuko was taken back by this, but embraced it happily. As they pulled apart, Katara rested her head against his forehead. "I love you too, but do not scare me like that again."

"Promise," Zuko croaked as Katara slowly pulled away from him. The waterbender reached out to smooth the Fire Lord's hair back in a comforting manner before she pulled his upper body forward so that he could rest in her lap. One of her arms wrapped across his chest, allowing the palm of her hand to rest against his beating heart while the other hand continued to run her fingers soothingly through his hair.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Mr. Fire Lord!" Korra wailed, making her presence known as she flung herself at Zuko, much to the amusement of Katara.

"Shhh, don't worry about me, kid," Zuko soothed, weakly patting the child's back. He winced at her unintentional force, but kept his ground knowing she'd been concerned for him. After all, she was only four years old. This must've been absolutely terrifying for her. "I'm alright. Master Katara healed me."

"And he's not quite up to his strength still, so you might want to be gentle, dear," Katara instructed Korra softly, placing a comforting hand on the girl's back.

"Oh! Sorry," Korra squeaked, pulling away from Zuko to give him a warm smile instead. "I hope you feel better."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Zuko insisted, giving the child's shoulder a squeeze.

"Druk was also very worried," Korra spoke up, motioning to the dragon who let out a sad, low noise.

"I'm okay, buddy," Zuko reassured the dragon, managing to smile for him as the Druk bent down to nestle against his master's cheek. The Fire Lord chuckled as the dragon licked his cheek and then Katara's. "Yes, we're fine, Druk. Don't worry. You protected me and Korra well."

"Korra!"

The two adults and child looked up to see Senna and Tonraq rushing over to them in a feared hurry. Sokka and Suki were not too far behind– her brother limping as his wife helped him walk over to the group.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Korra exclaimed happily, running straight for her family. In one swift move, the worried parents scooped their daughter into a massive, comforting group hug. Senna and Tonraq were overjoyed by the fact their little girl was now safe.

"Katara! Zuko!" Sokka shouted before he wobbled over to kneel beside his sister and best friend. "Are you guys okay?"

"What happened?" Suki echoed, her voice full of worry as she knelt alongside her husband.

"Ming-Hua, the waterbender, pierced Zuko with a shard of ice," Katara explained worriedly to her family, motioning to the site of the wound. "I healed him, but it's imperative we bring him back as soon as possible. He needs rest and possibly another healing session.

"I'm fine," Zuko grunted from where he was laying tiredly in Katara's arms. "You healed me. I'm good as new."

"No. You're not," Katara retorted sharply, narrowing her eyes. "You lost a lot of blood and you can barely get up. You need plenty of rest."

Zuko blanched slightly at Katara's strict response, but couldn't help but also give away a glimmer of lovesickness towards her concern. "Aye, aye, captain," he replied earning a scowl from his girlfriend.

"Well thank the spirits you're safe now," Suki said, placing a hand on Zuko's forearm. "The two of you and Korra."

"Yeah, I'm so thankful that the kid's okay," Sokka said, looking to where the family was still hugging it out. "I don't know what I would've done if we lost her to that man or his crazy explosive girlfriend. I mean, did you guys see what she was capable of? Was that Mr. Sparky-Sparky-Boom Man Jr!? Or just Mrs. Sparky-Sparky-Boom-Woman?" the chieftain shook his head in his momentary clouded thought. "Anyway, that was insane!"

"Yes, dear," Suki replied with lackluster as she patted his shoulder supportively.

"Where are Toph and Lin? They're okay, right?" Katara asked, noticing they were nowhere in immediate sight now.

"Of course. She's being all police-chiefy, making sure that these jokers are under strict guard," Sokka explained, jerking to where the blimp was making it's way to the city center. "She and Lin will be keeping a close watch on them until we figure out what to do."

"That's good," Zuko answered, grunting in pain as she shifted in Katara's arms. A bead of sweat started to form his forehead. "I should call the Fire Nation. I'll have Izumi bring our guard. We're going to need all the help we can get and–"

"We'll handle it, Zuko," Suki promised, cutting him off.

"You need rest," Katara cooed, brushing his black locks back and causing him to slump further in her embrace. "You don't look so good."

"I don't feel very great," Zuko muttered, resting his tired head against the cozy but scratchy fabric of Katara's sleeve.

"Don't worry. We'll get you some help in no time, buddy," Sokka declared before turning around to order the tribe warriors to help his sister and friend out.

Meanwhile, Suki observed from the background at the way Katara and Zuko were interacting with one another. The waterbender had taken the Fire Lord's hand in hers and squeezed it tightly, while Zuko gazed lovingly up at her. Suki was the only one who saw this, and before questioning it, she was distracted by her husband yelling out orders.

"We can't thank you enough for this," Senna said gratefully as she and Tonraq approached Katara and Zuko. Her eyes were shimmering with tears as she cradled Korra close to her.

"Thank you, Fire Lord Zuko, Master Katara," Tonraq added, bowing respectfully at the two of them.

"Of course!" Katara smiled the young parents before turning her attention to Zuko who was still resting against her lap. His lips couldn't help but part into a small, reassuring smile at the family. Despite Zuko still being very weak, Katara could see some flush had started to slowly form in his cheeks, which was a good sign. However, she knew by his haggard breathing and obvious pain at the injury site, he'd still need some time to recover. She managed to repair all of his internal organs that had been damaged in the fight, but Katara needed to work on the site of the wound itself.

It wasn't long before were all back in the city and in their respective homes. Korra was safe and sound with her parents tonight. Unfortunately, since their home had been blown up, Katara offered them to take her residence for the night. Her igloo was right beside Suki and Sokka's Chief home, which allowed the family to be close by. It would also be guarded by trusted Southern Water Tribe warriors until the White Lotus and other leaders could figure out what's best for the new Avatar's protection.

Katara couldn't help but feel relief as she finished cleaning the teapot she used to make a calming tea for everyone– something she learned from Iroh a long time ago. The waterbender's body ached from all the fighting and her mind felt terribly stressed. She had immediately sent out word to Zuko's daughter and her own children to tell them what happened. Katara didn't want to worry them, but she knew this may only be the beginning of Avatar Korra's journey.

As for what the future entailed, Katara felt a great deal of uncertainty, but all she wanted was peace. At this point in her life, she was too old for more war or rebellions or problems. She spent most of her youth fighting in a century-long war and most of her adult life helping rebuild the rubble.

It was time for her to have a simple life now with Zuko. Her second chance. Someone who had been there all along…

_"How are you feeling?"_

_Those were the words Katara spoke as she stood before Zuko on the windy shore of Hira'a._

_The events of the last forty-eight hours had been exhausting, to say the least. Zuko had been reunited with his long lost mother, met his half-sister and step-father, and Azula had tried to end them before running away. It was definitely a lot to process._

_Katara found Zuko all by himself. He was sitting down in the middle of the sandy beach. His arms had wrapped around his knees and brought them to his chest as he stayed focused on the ocean before him._

_The waterbender noticed he slipped out in the middle of the dinner chaos. Everyone was trying to enjoy their last night together. Aang had been entertaining an enthralled Kiyi with his airbending tricks, Toph was teasing Sokka mercilessly, while Suki helped Noren and Ursa prepare for dinner. Katara had been in the middle of helping out with dinner preparations when she noticed Zuko had gone missing. So, quietly, she slipped out into the night and followed her instincts to the shoreline of the village. It wasn't a surprise that the Fire Lord would find comfort there– any friend of Zuko knew he was most at peace on the beaches of Ember Island. It made sense to find him processing everything under the shimmering, moonlight._

_"I'm feeling good," Zuko told Katara simply as she approached him from behind. "I feel…At peace."_

_Katara nodded before she settled in the spot next to him. It'd been a long time since the friends had a moment to catch up. Zuko's been busy with all of his Fire Lord work and Katara with trying to rebuild the world with her brother and Aang. However, they still managed to send letters when they could. The friends usually penned back and forth about upcoming projects, funny stories, or their worries. Even if they didn't see each other as often as they did during the war, they tried to keep their distancing friendship strong._

_"Look at us." Katara jokingly nudged her friend in the ribs. "Two motherless kids getting closure with their trauma."_

_Zuko chuckled at this. "I guess so…." he then grew quiet, licking his lips for a brief second before mustering the words to speak. "Katara…I'm sorry we couldn't do this for you."_

_"Do what?" the waterbender questioned, tilting her head to look at Zuko. Her eyebrows furrowed with confusion._

_"Bring your mom home," Zuko blurted out. She could see the guilt very evident on his face as he nervously looked down at the ground and burrowed his hand in some sand– to pacify his anxious, awkward hand movements._

_"Zuko, you thought your mother was dead for years," Katara stated slowly, now looking at him bewildered. "This is a day of celebration. Not a day to say who is luckier and who is not."_

_"Still, I feel like I'm rubbing something in your face," Zuko confessed, looking away from her. "You and Sokka."_

_"Please. Far from it." Katara rolled her eyes at his foolishness, but paused for a second and adopted a more serious tone. She bit her lip before she spoke next– her voice soft like the gentle ocean breeze, "You will never know how much you bringing me to face Yon Rha meant to me. And although there's no way to bring my mother back…Being able to see you live every motherless kid's fantasy makes me feel whole. Happy."_

_Zuko clasped his hand over her arm and nodded. "Thank you, Katara. For coming on this journey and for being such a good friend."_

_"Of course," she replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Despite this, Katara could still see there was more bothering her firebending friend. By the way his shoulders were still tensed up and his face was scrunched up together, she knew there was something eating away at his thoughts. And Katara had a feeling what it was. "Are…Are you scared about Azula?"_

_Zuko blinked at his friend in surprise. "I guess, well...Yes. I am. For a lot of reasons. One, she's out there doing Agni knows what…But…."_

_"But….?"_

_"I'm worried about her. She's not herself," Zuko explained her sadly. The stress heavy in his voice."Not that my sister and I were close to begin with, but I still manage to worry about her and I don't know why."_

_"Naturally. She's your sister at the end of the day, even after she hurt you like she did," Katara pointed out reassuringly. "You loved her at one point. You cared for her."_

_Zuko nodded stiffly, running a hand through his hair as he took a deep inhale of breath. "I need to notify Ty Lee and…and Mai about this. They need to know she's out there again."_

_That was another pressure point that had the Fire Lord scrunching up in further anxiety. Katara could see this as she placed a hand on top of his. "Hey, I'm sorry about what happened between you and Mai."_

_"It's– it's okay. Really, I'm fine. Perfectly fine," Zuko rambled, trying to shake it off. However, it wasn't hard to figure out that the firebender was lying. He was the worst liar Katara and the gang had ever met._

_"And it's also okay to miss her, you know?" Katara said, shrugging casually. "Besides, I'm sure you two will find your way back to each other."_

_Zuko was quiet for a moment. "I don't know about this time," he said, his voice filled with sadness. "I…I really messed up. I pushed away the one person who's always stood by me."_

_"I think you're wrong," Katara retorted. "You two always find a way back– you both love each other too much. I think you just need to find yourself first, Zuko, and she does as well."_

_"Find myself?" Zuko huffed at his friend's comment. "I don't need to find myself! I've spent most of my teenage years doing that!"_

_Katara rolled her eyes. "Yes, you found yourself, but not as the Fire Lord. You're still dealing with all the trauma from the war and the after effects. So is Mai. You think she's had a lot of time to process everything? Her dad's still blind devotion to Ozai? Her boyfriend becoming a workaholic Fire Lord who doesn't take care of himself?"_

_Zuko narrowed his eyes at Katara. "I take care of myself–"_

_"Well, you haven't done a great job, have you?" Katara countered, raising an eyebrow. Her chiding expression had instantly silenced the firebender as she continued. "Look, Zuko…You both need time to heal. Yes, you went through something traumatic together, but that doesn't mean it'll make everything better than you have each other. You both need to breathe and learn your places in this world. I'm sure it's even daunting for Mai to be Fire Lady– even if she grew up the daughter of a noble."_

_"What if she doesn't come around?"_

_"It'll hurt at first, but then you'll learn to let go," Katara responded, clasping both of his hands in hers now and making sure to look at him in the eye. "You'll find someone who loves you for you, Zuko. Someone that will make life worthwhile. I promise. The world is filled with second chances."_

_The young Fire Lord nodded at this sadly before looking back at the darkened shoreline._

_"Come on," Katara said, lifting herself off her spot in the sand. She gently brushed off any sand still on her tunic before reaching a hand out to her friend. "Let's go back inside. Spend time with your mother before this moment of peace comes crashing down when you return to Caldera City."_

_Zuko chuckled at her comment as he gratefully took the waterbender's hand._

_"What would you do without me, Lord Hotman?" Katara teased, looping her arm around his._

_"Probably drown."_

_"You got that right."_

_"In all fairness, we'd probably all drown without you, Katara," Zuko remarked. The waterbender chuckled and smiled brightly at this before she rested her head against his shoulder. The two proceeded to tease and laugh to themselves as they headed back to Ursa and Noren's for dinner…._

"How's he doing?"

Katara turned around to see Sokka walking into the kitchen. He yawned as he patted over to his sister in his fur-lined, moccasin slippers. The entire home seemed to be asleep at this point and the only sound that could be heard the crackling of fire and echoes of the air swirling outside.

"Is Zuko feeling any better?"

"He is, but I'm going to keep a close eye on him," Katara explained as she placed the teapot she'd been washing on her brother's kitchen counter to dry. "Just to be safe."

"Sounds good," Sokka said, nodding his head. He was quiet for a few moments before looking at his sister with soft blue eyes. "I think Aang wanted the two of you to find Korra…I think this has been his way of saying it's okay."

"What do you mean by that?" Katara asked, playing dumb as she wasn't sure if she was ready to tell her brother anything yet.

"I think you know exactly what I mean, sis." Sokka reached out to give her shoulder and comforting squeeze. "Anyway, it's been a long day and I could use some sleep. You as well."

"Don't worry, I'll rest," Katara reassured her brother, smiling tiredly at him. "Goodnight, Sokka."

"Night," Sokka said, giving his sister a peck on the top of her head before retiring to his bedroom with Suki. Once her brother was gone, Katara headed to her room to quickly change into a nightgown before going to the guest chambers where Zuko was currently resting.

When she entered, Katara couldn't help but feel relieved seeing him lying in the bed, safe and sound. He was propped up against the pillows and dressed in a pair of sleeping pants and no shirt, that way Katara could check the area around his wound easily and keep it bandaged well until he felt better. Zuko would need a few more healing sessions until he was back to full strength. There was also a soft fire crackling in corner fireplace, allowing heat to fill up the room and make the Fire Lord closer to his element.

Katara noted that Zuko seemed to be asleep by the way his eyes were shut and his breathing was soft and even. So, she quietly walked to his side and took a seat at the edge of the bed. Delicately, she took one of his hands in hers and rubbed it soothingly.

"You know, I've been wondering when you'd show your face in here," Zuko teased under his breath as he partially opened his eyelids, heavy with exhaustion.

"Zuko, you should be sleeping," Katara chided softly.

"How can I sleep when I know you haven't stopped and rested yet?" Zuko pointed out.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me," she said as Zuko reached up with all his strength to cup Katara's cheek. She smiled at this, reveling in the warmth from his touch. She reached up to grab his hand and pressed a kiss in the middle of his palm before holding his hand tight to her face, nuzzling against it lovingly.

"Stay with me tonight," Zuko whispered, his thumb brushing right beneath her eye.

"What?" Katara blurted out, her cheeks tinted pink. She carefully removed his hand from her cheek but kept both of his hands tightly in her grasp. "Together? In here? We couldn't…"

"We've slept together before," Zuko retorted innocently. "And besides, it's just sleeping…I want you near me tonight."

"Why? Do you want to keep me safe?" Katara quipped before looking down at their entwined hands. "If I get caught sleeping in the same bed as the Fire Lord, that might cause quite the scandal…"

"Let it cause scandal. Who cares anymore at this point. We're both happy," Zuko declared, giving her hands a small squeeze. "Might as well embrace what makes us joyful. If anything, Mai and Aang taught me that life is short and we should value everything in our life that makes us happy while we can. We shouldn't spend the rest of our lives alone."

Katara gently smiled at this as she reached over to press a kiss to Zuko's lips. The Fire Lord's mouth was soft and tender. She wished to kiss him some more, to take him in her arms and let the feelings she'd repressed for so long completely free, but the exhaustion was getting to the both of them, and she knew it was time to retire for the night.

Without skipping a beat, Katara proceeded to crawl under the heavy quilt and curled next to Zuko's warm form. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her close to him so that he could nuzzle his face into her thick, chocolate curls. Katara smiled at this as she cuddled up to his chest, her head resting beneath his collarbone where his heartbeat echoed in her ears. She flung her arm gently across his body so that she could rest her hand against his chest.

"I could really get used to this," Katara murmured, her eyelids flickering with sleep.

Zuko chuckled at this as he pressed a soft kiss against the top of Katara's head. "Me too…"

It'd been so long since either of them had shared a bed with someone intimately like this. The lonely feeling they used to get from going to bed every night without their partner suddenly vanished and was replaced with something new– a face to come home to after a long evening, someone to bear burdens and share joys with, hands to hold in moments of affection, a pair of lips to kiss, arms to be held in during moments of heartbreak, and a warm body to cuddle up to under thick covers. This was something familiar, but so new and enthralling at the same time.

Without another word, the two fell into a well-deserved sleep, finally feeling as if the weight of the world was off their shoulders…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that! It's my first time writing a fighting scene like that so hopefully it wasn't too bad lol. I also know the flashbacks seemed a bit random but I thought the parallels of them dealing with their mothers made a nice connecting factor for this chapter. Anyway, thanks for reading, keep a look out for the next update, and please review!!


	9. The Revelation

The morning sun had just peaked its head beyond the horizon when Zuko's eyes fluttered open. His mind felt foggy and his body felt like he'd just been tossed in a whirlpool for a few hours. Not to mention, the ache throbbing at his wound site managed to wake him up a little earlier than usual. He was getting too old to be fighting like this. _Agni knows how Uncle kept fighting at this age and recaptured Ba Sing Se_ , Zuko thought dryly.

The Fire Lord yawned before craning his neck to the side to see the sleeping form of Katara still there. She was snuggled protectively against his body. One of her hands lay curled up on his chest while the other cushioned the side of her sleeping face. Katara's curls were in disarray and were bunched up together like a nest as she buried her face into Zuko's chest.

Zuko reached out and brushed her cheek with his thumb, not wanting to disturb her but to also slowly wake her. Katara stirred and burrowed herself further into her boyfriend's side.

"Don't wake me," she mumbled into his chest. "I'm not ready, Mr. Oh-I-Rise-With-The-Sun."

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay staying in here." She could hear Zuko's chuckle vibrate deeply in his chest as he reached over to press his lips to the top of her head. "As much as I love having you in my arms."

"Screw them all," Katara muttered, tightly screwing her eyes shut. "You're very warm and I had a long night. Besides, knowing Sokka we have a good couple of hours before we have to worry."

"Still a late riser, huh?" the Fire Lord quipped.

"You could say that," Katara smirked as she opened her eyelids fully to face Zuko. "He hasn't changed a great deal since he was a teenager. Sure, Suki gave him a good kick in the rear and he may have grown up to be the Chief, but he'll always be our Sokka."

Zuko laughed at this as he proceeded to nuzzle his face against Katara's. His stubble scratched against her smooth skin, but it was something that the waterbender reveled in as she cuddled closer. "Well good, because I want to keep you here all morning."

"How about I keep you here with me forever?" Katara teased lightly.

"Of course, love," Zuko murmured groggily against her hair.

"Love, huh?" Katara shifted herself in the bed so she was laying on her side now. She rested the side of her head against her propped up arm. "Already with the pet names?"

Zuko's cheeks turned a cherry red and he couldn't help but give her a sheepish smile. "I…Well, if it's too–"

"I like it. It's different." Katara reached out to play with some loose strands of Zuko's dark hair. "Aang and I always called each other sweetie."

"Mai and I had a few. Her's was babe. She often said it whenever she was annoyed with me," Zuko remembered fondly as he reached out to intertwine his hand with Katara's, brushing his thumb against the skin between her thumb and pointer finger. "Is…Is it weird talking about our late spouses like this?"

Katara shook her head. "I don't think so. We did it before we were together and if we didn't, then there'd always be some sort of elephant in the room. I think we should help each other remember them. And, I know it's weird. We'll need some time to get used to it, but I think it'll be okay."

"Agreed."

"There's going to be a lot we'll have to talk about," Katara continued truthfully. "Like little things in the relationship and what we want to do from here. Where we'll live–"

"Live? You're ready to move right in, huh?" Zuko remarked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Don't get any ideas, you dirty old man," Katara joked, giggling as she gently slapped him on the chest. "You're in no way, shape, or form to be doing anything like that anytime soon."

"Soon," Zuko countered, causing Katara to playfully huff. The firebender smirked before regaining a genuinely curious tone. "But, what about living together? Is that a step you're ready for?"

Katara shrugged as a blush crept upon her face. "I know. It sounds crazy. I want to move slow and get to know you this way, the romantic way, but also…I've known you forever, Zuko. I'm willing to move in with you the moment we both can. I'm a middle-aged woman who has nothing else to lose and I've fallen hard."

Zuko smiled as he cupped her cheek. "I'd marry you."

Katara gaped at his suggestion. "I'm sorry– did you just say marriage?"

"I mean– not right away. Or, I don't know. Maybe within the next year?" Zuko confessed, stammering as he stumbled on his point. "When everything calms down, I'd want to marry you…If you were okay, with marrying me, that is…"

"We'll discuss that later– we got to take some baby steps," Katara said, reaching up to press her lips against his for a moment. "However, let's leave it at a tentative yes…"

Zuko chuckled, running a strand of her chocolate hair between his ring and middle fingers. "And our kids? How do you want to tell them?"

"Give it a second before everything with Korra's attempted kidnapping blows over. When things find a sense of normalcy," Katara said. "Then, we can sit them down…As for the others– I think they have their suspicions."

"They definitely do. The moment Toph sees us she's going to know we're up to no good," Zuko muttered.

"Very true," Katara agreed. "We've never been able to get anything past her."

"Tell me about it." Zuko groaned, causing Katara to laugh softly.

"How about I go get changed before anyone notices and then I can come back here," Katara suggested, rubbing circles on his chest. "And then, we spend the day discussing some of this stuff, while, of course, also spending a couple of healing secessions on you."

"Sounds good to me," Zuko agreed as Katara carefully peeled back the sheets and crawled out of bed. She slipped her feet into her fur-lined moccasins before taking a seat beside Zuko on the edge of the bed so she could examine his wound site.

"How are you feeling today?" Katara asked, reaching up to place the back of her hand against his forehead after examining his injury. "You don't seem to have a fever, which is what I was mostly worried about. The entry site and the exit site are not infected and neither looks concerning. Seems it healed smoothly."

"It hurts, but it's mostly just sore. It doesn't sting like yesterday," Zuko said, trying to think of any ailments that were still bothering him. "For the most part, I just feel tired and weak."

"You lost a lot of blood. It's only natural your body is going to react this way." Katara gingerly grabbed his wrist to take his pulse. "You're going to need a lot of fluids and plenty of rest. Hopefully, another healing session or two today will have you feeling much, much stronger by the end of the day."

"I trust your judgment," Zuko replied adamantly as Katara then leaned in to press a brief kiss to his lips. "Now go, before someone catches you."

"I'll be back in ten minutes." Her eyes were half-closed as she rested her forehead against his for a beat before she gave in to another kiss. "Promise."

Zuko chuckled happily as Katara sneakily made her way back to her quarters in Suki and Sokka's guest room. She dug through the overnight bag she brought last night and quickly changed into a midnight blue tunic with aqua trim and a pair of matching pants she often wore for conducting long healing sessions.

Pretending as if she just got up, Katara went downstairs to make a pot of tea. She made small talk with Suki who had just risen. She briefly discussed Zuko's well-being with her sister-in-law before scurrying back upstairs with the excuse she needed to check in on her patient.

Katara and Zuko would spend all morning together. After a nice long healing session, the waterbender had the Fire Lord walk around the room in an attempt to get his strength back. As they did this, the new couple talked about their future and how they'd make this work with their conflicting schedules and how they might want to proceed.

"We'll take this one step at a time," Katara declared as she helped Zuko into his robe and set him up back in the bed. They just finished their walk and she was trying to help him feel a bit more presentable. "There's no need to rush and what we discussed seems like a good plan."

"I agree," Zuko chimed in, wincing a bit before settling against a mound of pillows.

Katara bit her lip as she took a seat beside him at the edge of the bed. She reached out and gently clasped his hands in hers. "Look, I know I probably sound really nervous."

Zuko adopted a soft expression. "Are you second-guessing? It's okay if this is too much. I understand."

"No, not at all," Katara said earnestly, shaking her head. "I'm ready to start something with you. What I'm trying to say is that this is scary and new, but I'm just glad that we'll be figuring this out together and that we're on the same page."

"I'm happy too," Zuko replied, giving her hand a tender squeeze. "And as much as this injury hurts me, it gives us more time to be with each other and figure this out as a team."

"True," Katara said mischievously, reaching over to kiss him. She pulled away only an inch, their noses touching and her breath still hot against Zuko's mouth– sending a tingle down his spine. "Because it'll make the build up a little more interesting."

"And I'm the dirty old man?" Zuko countered, grinning widely while Katara threw her head back in a laugh.

The waterbender's mouth went to hungrily connect with Zuko's. Katara proceeded very gently, not wanting the flesh she just mended back together to tear open. She could only focus though on how soft he felt against her mouth and how his warmth swarmed her and wrapped her up entirely in an intoxicating state. Her hands trailed up the open part of his robe and across his toned chest, wanting to feel his skin against her fingertips. Slowly, she bite his bottom lip before fully connecting to his mouth once again.

Zuko's hand reached out and rested it on the back of Katara's head while the other gripped to her upper thigh, trying to keep her steady beside him on the edge of the bed. He began to kiss the corner of Katara's mouth and gradually made his way down to her cheekbone, her chin, and then the base of her throat before finally reaching her neck. Inhaling her scent of the ocean and salted wind brought his senses into overdrive.

"We should slow down," Katara said breathlessly against swollen lips. She let out a small pleasurable gasp, wanting to bring him closer, knowing only that it would do him more harm than good.

"We should." Zuko's words seemed meaningless as they continued. However, it took Katara to be the one to wistfully pull away.

"Soon." She cupped his cheek and lovingly brought him closer for one final, heavy kiss. "I promise."

"Ah great," Zuko sputtered against her mouth. He was awestruck with Katara. The heat pooling from his stomach up to his face. "Sounds really, really great."

Katara giggled as they broke apart, yet still only inches away from him. However, the worrying call of "Father!" made the waterbender unexpectedly fall off the side of the bed.

"Katara!? Are you okay!?" Zuko looked down to see his girlfriend was hunched over on the floor. Katara frowned as she rubbed her back, probably the part of her body to break the fall.

"It's the kids," Katara stated fearfully, her face growing flushed along with the Fire Lord's.

In a haste, Katara brought herself up into the chair next to the bed, smoothing out any wrinkles in her tunic while Zuko fixed the covers, trying to make it appear as if nothing even occurred in the last few minutes.

Thankfully, they made it just in time. It was only a moment later that the Fire Nation Princess came dashing into the room. Izumi had a terrified expression on her face as she locked her gaze with the form of her injured father lying in the bed. When the princess saw him sitting up and breathing, she let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Dad."

"Don't worry. I'm alright," Zuko reassured his daughter right away as their identical amber eyes met. Izumi didn't say anything to this. She just ran straight for Zuko and gathered her father into a hug, much to the relief of The Fire Lord– who was just glad to be reunited with his only child.

"I was so worried," Izumi choked through her tears. Zuko stroked her hair as she sobbed into his chest. "I thought I lost you like mom. I–"

Despite the pain, Zuko brought his child into a tighter embrace. "I know. I'm so sorry I scared you like that, sweetheart."

As Katara smiled at the touching scene, she couldn't help but get distracted by new, yet familiar calls, echoing down the hallway.

"Mom!" Bumi shouted anxiously as he came running into the room first with Kya and Tenzin trailing right behind him. Her three children sharing looks of concern and fear. After all, only four years ago they had lost their father. The last thing Aang and Katara's children needed was to lose the only parent they had left.

"Oh thank Tui and La!" Kya exclaimed, seeing her mother perfectly healthy and sitting beside the bed of the injured Fire Lord.

"I'm safe. Everything and everyone is fine," Katara assured her children as she shot up from her chair and rushed to greet them. Bumi was the first to make it to his mother and swooped her up into a bone-crushing hug. Katara laughed at her oldest child's actions before Bumi placed her down so that Kya and Tenzin can cling to her sides.

"I'm so glad you're both alright," Kya said, hugging tightly to her mother before she looked back to Zuko. "And I'm glad little Korra is safe as well."

"Yeah. We're all glad little Dad is safe," Bumi remarked, causing Kya to shake her head in amusement and Tenzin to frown at his brother.

"For the last time, Bumi, Korra isn't Dad," Tenzin proclaimed, rolling his eyes. "She's his next life. She's just a kid."

"I'm still gonna call her Little Dad, squirt," Bumi retorted, patting the top of Tenzin's bald head– much to the annoyance of his little brother. Tenzin swatted at his older brother's hands, which only made Bumi more amused.

"Looks like the gang is all here, huh?" Sokka made his entrance known as he came forward with an arm around Suki's frame. Koda and Anna lingered in the doorway beside their parents while Lila and Ami came running forward into the bedroom to greet their family.

"Auntie Katara! Auntie Kya! Guess what, I'm a real waterbender!" Lila shrieked as she jumped into her great aunt's arms.

"I heard, sweetie, and I'm so happy for you," Katara cooed, pressing a kiss to the little girl's cheek.

"And we can't wait to train you, our little seal penguin!" Kya exclaimed, picking up the small child from her mother's arms and swirling her around.

Meanwhile, Koda and Bumi began to jovially tease Tenzin, while Izumi and Anna greeted each other with a hug. Suki's hands rested on Ami's shoulders as she pressed a kiss to the top of her oldest granddaughter's head.

"I think this is the first time in a long time we've all been together like this," Katara mentioned, studying the area around her with a sense of wholeness in her chest.

"We're just missing Su. She's with Toph's parents, but if she was here it would truly be a reunion," Suki added.

"Too bad these reunions keep happening under grave circumstances," Sokka pointed out. "The last time we were all together like this...Well..."

"It was Aang's funeral," Katara filled in with a grimace.

"Hey, today is a good day," Zuko retorted, motioning around the room at everyone in there. "We saved Korra, I'm alive, our children are here, me and you figured– I mean, Katara and I figured out how we'll possibly train Korra. It's all ah good." He earned a warning glance from his girlfriend, which thankfully went undetected by the others.

"Speaking of Korra, when you're feeling better buddy and when Toph is finished making sure those jokers are all locked up, we're all going to have to have a serious discussion," Sokka declared, his expression growing grim. "To ensure Korra's further safety."

"You know, I always knew she was the Avatar," Lila announced proudly.

Ami rolled her eyes at her little sister. "No, you didn't."

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too–"

"Girls," Koda chided, raising his eyebrows at his young daughters. As he crossed his arms over his broad chest, he looked so much like his namesake at that moment. Katara couldn't help but have a flashback to her father acting similarly to break her and Sokka up.

"Sorry, Dad…."

"Well, safety measures need to be put in place on agreement by us, Korra's parents, and the White Lotus," Sokka explained to the adults. "And also make sure we have prisons specially designed for each of them– that way they can't ever escape again."

Zuko and Katara simultaneously nodded. "Agreed."

"The Fire Nation is already supplying some methods for Toph to keep them all subdue," Izumi added.

"Yeah, and they're working magnificently keeping that Combustion Chick quiet."

"Toph!" everyone cheered as the police chief made her way into the room followed by Lin. They were both still in their police uniforms and despite their formal apparel, looked relaxed to see their friends and family.

Toph grinned proudly as she walked closer to everyone. "Sorry I'm late. We just had to make sure they were all locked up real good before we left them."

"It's fine, we're just glad to see you and Lin, Toph," Katara said as she greeted her friend with a hug. It'd been months since Katara has seen the Republic City Police Chief and missed her terribly.

"I'm glad to see you too, Sugar Queen," Toph replied as the friends broke apart from their embrace. "Although, I would like to be included on the next field trip, thank you very much."

"Next time Zuko and I get roped up in some spiritual quest to find the Avatar, we'll give you a ring," Katara said wryly.

"Good!" Toph's face lit up as she motioned around the room with her arms. "Because clearly, I missed some fireworks."

"Yeah, like when were you guys going to tell us what was going on here?" Kya asked in amusement, crossing her arms over her chest. "Wanted to surprise us that you and Uncle Zuko decided to take a trip across the globe on a dragon?"

"I just didn't want to worry any of you yet," Katara explained truthfully, looking at them with regret. "Besides, I was planning on letting you all know after we got out of the North Pole."

"We could've helped you, Mom," Tenzin pointed out warily. Despite being the youngest, he always tried to carry himself out as the most mature. The wisest.

"I know, it was a very last minute trip and we wanted to try to keep it as low profile as we could. We didn't want everyone knowing what we were up to," Katara explained. "I was going to let you once we landed in Republic City, but our plans changed."

"Jeeze, it seems like we did miss a lot." Bumi whistled, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, and speaking of getting left out, when were you all going to tell me Sugar Queen and Sparky over here were a thing now," Toph questioned loudly, jerking a thumb to Zuko and Katara who stood frozen in their spots. "You guys know I don't like being left out of the loop!"

Everyone grew deadly silent when Toph spoke those words. "That's hilarious, my mom? And the Fire Lord?" Bumi cackled, slapping his knee. "Those two are a couple? Good one."

"Ahh, Bumi," Kya muttered awkwardly, tugging on her older brother's sleeve. "I don't think..."

"What?" he questioned, scratching his head in confusion. "It's a joke...right?"

"Did I just reveal something I wasn't supposed to?" Toph asked slowly, wide-eyed.

Sokka reached out and clasped a hand on her shoulder. "Ah, I think you just did."

"Are…Are you two dating?" Izumi raised her eyebrows as she looked back and forth between Katara and Zuko. "Is there something you need to tell us?"

The waterbender fiddled with her hands as she turned to Zuko. The firebender bit his lip and nodded his head encouragingly in Katara's direction.

"Zuko and I…" Katara trailed off for a moment. "Well, Zuko and I are– yes, we're dating."

"You two are _what_?!" Bumi exclaimed incredulously, looking at his mother and then at the Fire Lord. "You're really dating!? It's not a joke!?"

"Yes, it's true," Zuko confirmed, clearing his throat as he reached out a hand for Katara to take. The waterbender did so, letting their fingers intertwine into a stronghold. "We are dating."

"To reciprocate the words of my young nephew," Sokka said, stepping forward to stand beside Bumi. "Say what now!?"

"Please, you saw this coming, Sokka. We literally talked about it last night," Suki muttered, rolling her eyes. She motioned her arms in the direction of the new couple for dramatic emphasis. "Everyone with eyes or who was paying even the slightest attention saw this coming!"

"I even saw it coming, Grandpa," Lila said, looking up at him with her big doe eyes. This caused Sokka to frown before looking back at the couple.

"Spirits, I'm sorry you two," Toph said, guilty biting her lip. "By the vibrations you two were giving off this morning and the sleeping in the same bed–"

"For Agni's sake, Toph!"

"Cool your mongoose lizards, Sparky!" Toph shot back. "It's not my fault you two were so damn loud! You're just as bad as Suki and Sokka were! Still are, if I'm being honest."

"Jee. Thanks, Toph," Suki grumbled.

"Hey, there are some people in this room that would rather not hear those details," Kya remarked, her face contorted in disgust.

Izumi cleared her throat as she curiously asked, "How did this happen?"

"I don't know," Zuko confessed honestly as he looked up at Katara warmly. "I guess…We both had been mourning for so long and grew closer that…It all just seemed to fall into place and it grew into more from there."

"It only just happened," Katara added quickly. "We only really started officially dating yesterday, but our time at the North Pole confirmed to both of us that something was there and that…We didn't want to wait any longer so, well, we decided to carry out with the relationship."

"Does this mean I have to call Zuko the Father Lord now?" Bumi asked bluntly, causing Katara and Zuko to scowl while Sokka and Toph snickered. However, Katara could see the way Tenzin didn't seem amused by his brother's joke at all.

"Please, do not," Zuko stated dryly, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"We're still who we were and wish you see us as we were," Katara explained. "And I know it might be difficult seeing us together…But we love each other and we care about the well-being of the other and only want what's best for everyone."

"This isn't the way we wanted to do this," Zuko announced, sharing a look of agreement with his girlfriend. "We wanted to wait after everything with Korra to be settled…And we have a few things we have to set up."

"Set up– what do you mean to set up?" Izumi questioned.

"Well, if everything goes according to plan, we'll be helping out to train Korra. Teach her bending," Katara explained. "I know we still need to figure some stuff out, but I think I was destined to be her waterbending master. And Zuko to teach her firebending."

"Let me get this straight," Kya said, holding a hand up to stop her mother and honorary uncle. "You two wish to live in the Southern Water Tribe to train and guide the new Avatar?"

"Yes," Katara confirmed, nodding her head gently alongside Zuko. "Well, for most of the year. We also plan to spend half of the year at Ember Island…Just to split some time up between our homelands. Or that's the tentative plan."

"If you two are going to be doing this, what about your duties as Fire Lord, Father?" Izumi asked skeptically, directly looking at Zuko. "From what it sounds like this is going to be a full-time thing."

Zuko paused for a moment, sharing a brief glance with Katara. He gingerly swung himself off the side of the bed and with the waterbender's help he stood up to approach his daughter.

"Izumi, with your blessing, in a few months…I wish to relinquish my role as Fire Lord to you," Zuko declared softly, placing his hands on her shoulders. This earned a collective gasp from the entire room as the current Fire Lord dropped the unexpected news.

The Fire Nation princess simply stared at her father in bewilderment as he continued. "It's time for me to retire, and not because I have found love again and wish to go upon a different path. Truthfully, fate just happened to give me more purpose in a life outside of being Fire Lord. No, I've known I wanted to retire for a few years now and I know you are fully ready to lead the Fire Nation."

"You think so, Father?" Izumi asked, her voice hesitant as her amber eyes sought her father's full support in the endeavor.

"I know so….I'm getting old, Izumi. For the last thirty-six years, I've given everything I have to be Fire Lord. To restore the glory of our nation. I rebuilt as much as I could of it with Aang and truthfully, without my friend by my side, I find it harder to continue, and at this point in my life, I just want peace. I will be there to help you, but the Fire Nation needs a young voice. A new voice to guide our citizens into a new era," Zuko proclaimed firmly, looking his daughter in the eye. "That voice is you, my daughter. My heart. My soul. You are and will only continue to be an amazing leader. I know it…Besides, my greatest wish is to watch you rule."

"Oh Daddy," Izumi sputtered out unexpectedly, throwing her arms around her father's shoulders. It was rare to see the very put together and studious Princess Izumi break her rather serious disposition, but she couldn't help be elated at her father's declaration. He believed in her enough to give up his position of power for her.

Meanwhile, the Fire Lord couldn't help but smile as he held his daughter as tight as he could without further hurting himself. Something about this moment reminded him strongly of when he was sixteen and Uncle Iroh told him that he should be the next Fire Lord– the one to rebuild their nation.

"I'm so proud of you, Izumi," Zuko whispered against her ebony hair. "Your mother would be so proud of you…You're going to do great things, my daughter."

"Thank you," Izumi replied as they slowly pulled away from one another. Her amber eyes glistening with tears behind the pair of thin-framed glasses she wore. "But I should warn you, Father, I might request that you wait about a year for me to take over these duties…"

"A year?" Zuko frowned, studying his daughter carefully. "Do you think you're not ready?"

"Well, no, I think I can handle it well," Izumi announced proudly, her cheeks suddenly tinted with pink. A hand then fell to her abdomen. "However, I wanted to tell you this when we went back home but…Akio and I have some news. Exciting news."

"News?" Zuko questioned, arching his eyebrow. "What kind of news?"

"Oh, my Tui and La!" Kya blurted out, a hand coming to her mouth as she stared at Izumi in shock. Katara's lips also curled into a knowing smile as she looked at her boyfriend with an amused glance. "I knew it! I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Sokka questioned, looking around rapidly in confusion.

"What other shocking news are we gonna get today, huh?" Bumi added, backing up his equally puzzled uncle.

"What's going on?" Zuko asked slowly, looking at his daughter who looked rather happy.

"Dad," Izumi began, taking his hands in hers as she took a steady breath. "I'm pregnant…You're going to be a grandfather."

"You're pregnant?!" Zuko blurted out, his eyes widening with tears. "I'm…You're gonna…A baby!?"

"Yes." Izumi chuckled, tears of joy welling up in her amber eyes.

"I'm going to be a grandpa!" Zuko exclaimed, bringing his daughter into another hug.

"Well if you and Mom are getting married, that means I'm gonna be an Uncle Bumi to the next Fire Lord!" Bumi cheered, clapping his hands together.

"Oh brother," Lin muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Are you kidding? I'm going to be an Auntie Kya!" Kya gleefully shouted as she and her brother jumped up and down in excitement, much to the delight of Katara.

"This is wonderful news," Suki announced, clasping her hands together. "Another baby! It's been so long!"

"It really is," Sokka agreed. "And I think I like to speak on behalf of everyone, that I'm happy my sister and one of the men I've considered to be a brother are together. Kind of odd that both men I loved like brothers have dated my sister–"

"Sokka–"

"But, I'm happy. We're family," Sokka declared emotionally, causing everyone in the room to nod in agreement. "We've lost a lot of people over the years. Mai, Iroh, Aang…After all the heartbreak the two of you have been, I for one am happy to see you together."

"And I think Hakoda and Malina owe me some money," Suki said deviously, smirking in the couple's direction.

"You guys bet on us?" Katara frowned while Zuko chuckled.

"Bato too– he bet the two of you would be together by the time you stepped foot on the South Pole," Suki explained, shrugging. "It was down to the three of us, guess I win."

"Glad to see our relationship is the form of entertainment for the south," Zuko echoed wryly.

"And I mean, Izumi and I kind of had our suspicions," Kya said, looking towards the Fire Princess who nodded in agreement. "And I'm happy to say I finally have a sister, after all these years putting up with Tenzin and Bumi."

"Hey! I wasn't so bad," the eldest of Aang and Katara's children sputtered. He then wrapped his arms around Kya and Izumi's shoulders. "But hey, I get another sister, that seems pretty awesome."

"I've never had siblings," Izumi added fondly. "This'll be interesting."

"And you know what, even though I had no clue, I'm glad it's Uncle Zuko you decided to hook up with, Mom," Bumi declared, causing Katara to scowl at her son. "Or sorry, Father Lord."

"For the love of Agni," Zuko grumbled, causing Toph to chortle– the earthbender was practically doubling over in laughter.

"And I didn't either," Tenzin spoke up coolly, crossing his arms over his chest as he angrily starred Zuko and Katara down. "This…I wasn't expecting this."

"I know, sweetheart," Katara said, approaching her son gently. "And I did not want to tell you this way, but…It happened."

"You think this, this is okay," Tenzin stammered, looking at his mother and uncle. "You two were friends, I mean–"

"You had to know something was going on, little bro," Kya spoke up carefully. "And it's not the end of the world."

"What about dad!?" Tenzin cried out, causing the air in the room to still.

"Tenzin, me being with Zuko has nothing to do with your father or the love I held for him," Katara spoke cautiously, her voice growing tight with emotion. "The same goes for Zuko and Mai…"

"I still wasn't expecting this," Tenzin said, trying to control his rage. "How could…I just–"

"Cut Mom some slack," Kya cut her brother off irritably, failing her arms slightly. "They're happy. It's not like you write or visit enough to care–"

"Kya!"

"No, it's true," Kya continued bitterly while Bumi stayed silent, but nodded his head in solidarity with his sister. "We get it, your dad's precious little airbender, but that doesn't mean you get to dictate anything about this family."

"You know that's not what I meant," Tenzin shot back fiercely, clenching his fists together.

"Kids, let's be calm about this," Katara suggested passively. "Let's talk–"

"I don't want to talk," Tenzin spat as he headed towards the door. "I need some time before I can even think about doing that."

"Tenzin!" Katara called out, but it was too late. Her son had stormed out the door in a hurry.

"I'll go be with him," Lin offered hesitantly she looked at Katara with a sympathetic glance. "He's under a lot of stress–"

"I know," Katara answered before Lin scurried out the door and after her boyfriend.

The room was quiet after Lin left to go look for Tenzin. "Maybe…I should talk to him some more," Katara said, biting her lip. "Or, I don't know, maybe this was too soon–"

"Mom, stop," Kya said, placing her hands on her mother's shoulders. Katara looked at her daughter and to Bumi, who had joined Kya's side, and placed one of his hands on his mother's shoulders as well.

"He'll come around. It's Tenzin," Bumi said, shrugging. "If he's anything like dad, he'll learn to accept this. Look, it was unexpected but hey, it's never a bad time for more love in this family."

"Wow, Bumi, that was incredibly wise of you," Kya commented, tilting her head to the side to look at older brother in surprise.

"What? I know things," Bumi shot back, arching an eyebrow. "Cut your brother some slack."

Kya rolled her eyes at this before wrapping an arm around Bumi's shoulder, bringing him in for a side hug.

"Well. I think we can call it a day," Sokka announced, looking at his wrist as if he had a watch there.

"It's only noon," Suki pointed out.

"Well, still, I think that's enough excitement and we still got a lot of work to do," Sokka said, rubbing his hands together. "Which is why this is going to be a family effort. Toph, you're with me and Suki to check out the prisoners and see if we can get anything out of them. Izumi and Bumi– wow, that oddly rhymes, can the two of you discuss some security measures with Toph's team. As for Kya, Koda, and Anna, my water tribe strong, I need your help with Korra and her family. Making sure they're guarded well. To which, Ami and Lila, it's your mission to go play with the Avatar. I think she could use some friends right now."

"Aye, aye Chief Grandpa!" Lila saluted alongside her older sister.

"Alright, everybody good?" Sokka asked, looking around and then his eyes falling on his confused sister and best friend. "Oh, and Katara and Zuko, you two get a free pass because you're both old and injured."

"I'm what, Sokka?" Katara placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot, almost like a mother about to scold her child.

"Never mind!" the chief sung as he began to walk out the door before he could hear his sister's retort. "You two just enjoy! You're off the hook today!"

As the others trickled out, Katara and Zuko were left with their remaining children, minus Tenzin. If they had it their way, this is how they'd be discussing it first.

"Are the rest of you sure you're okay with this?" Katara asked.

"Yes, Mom. This is completely fine with me," Kya insisted as she and Bumi went to hug their mom again. "Of course, we should maybe have a more in-depth family conversation about this once Tenzin is okay, but as of right now, I'm just happy to see you've found someone again."

"That is very true," Katara agreed as she pulled apart from her kids to look at them with a gentle smile. "But thank you."

"Look mom, as long as you're happy, we're happy," Bumi proclaimed. "Besides, I think Dad would have preferred Zuko over any of those other guys."

Katara raised her eyebrows at this. "You knew I was dating?"

"I talk to Kya and Kya talks to Aunt Suki and Uncle Sokka for the Southern Water Tribe gossip." Bumi shrugged indifferently. "You're dating the Fire Lord, which is kind of rad and now we have a Father Lord."

Zuko sighed. "Bumi…."

"What!?"

"In all seriousness," Kya began. "Mom, you've dedicated your entire life to being our mother. You taught me everything I know, you were there anytime Bumi got into trouble and needed some healing, and you keep Tenzin in check when he's being stubborn. You're our entire world and we know that you being with someone isn't going to replace dad…And well, we're just very happy for you and we want you to rest knowing that you don't have to worry about us."

"I'm always going to worry about you three," Katara rebuked through tears. Kya let out a watery chuckle as she brought her mother into one final tight hug while Bumi followed, enveloping his mother and sister into a bear hug.

"What about you?" Zuko asked his daughter as the other three processed everything. "Are you okay?"

"I've had a long time to process something like this, Dad. And well…I never told you this, but before she died, Mom pulled me aside," Izumi said, her tone growing hesitant as watched Zuko's gaze grow more intent. "She said, one day your father may find someone. Someone who he loves just like he loved me. Now, I know it won't be easy, but I want you to promise me you make sure your dad is happy. That he is being loved and cared for by whoever this person is...She just wanted you to be happy, Dad. That's all."

Zuko nodded, tears stinging his irises as he gave his daughter a gentle smile. "Thank you, Izumi."

"Of course. Now, we should get going. I'll check on you later," Izumi said to her dad, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Try not to get injured anymore, okay?"

The Fire Lord grunted as he rubbed the area of his wound. "Not planning on it."

"Come on, sister!" Bumi exclaimed, wrapping an arm around a surprised Izumi's shoulder. "Let's go do some security detail! Maybe even talk baby names? You know, Fire Prince Bumi and Future Fire Lord Bumi sound like very promising titles..."

"He gets a new sister and suddenly, he forgets me?" Kya joked as she followed the two out the door.

Katara and Zuko laughed at this until they were finally left alone in the room again. The waterbender sighed as she took a seat at the edge of Zuko's bed, fiddling with the bottom hem of her tunic. "I…I knew Tenzin wouldn't take it well. That's why I wanted to do this as carefully as possible."

"I know, but what's done is done. You can't change anything now," Zuko pointed out, tenderly grabbing Katara's hands in his. "But life had other plans…He'll come around. Tenzin's a lot like you. Has the same attitude as you."

Katara snorted. "Really?"

"I think so. He's got a stubborn streak, he doesn't get that from Aang," Zuko mentioned as he adopted more of a lighter tone. "You acted the same way when you found out about Malina and Hakoda, may I remind you, and you came around eventually, right?"

The waterbender frowned at first, but seconds later, as the realization hit in, her expression grew softer. "You're right…"

"I'm sure it's the same with Tenzin. You just got to give him a little time and I'm sure he'll come around," Zuko assured her.

"You're probably right…" Katara trailed off. "Hopefully he'll want to talk in the morning. For now, I need to process this all myself."

"Well, Sokka did give us a free pass today. We could just spend it in bed," Zuko mentioned, rubbing a hand up and down Katara's arm.

"It's been a while since I had a lazy morning in bed." Katara pondered, tapping her chin playfully in thought. "Hmmm….I think that would be nice."

The waterbender sat up to quickly grab a book that was laying on the bedroom's dresser. Earlier this morning, Suki had dropped off a few books and newspapers for Zuko to keep himself entertained with while he was bedridden. Katara picked up one the latest novels to come out of Republic City– something Kya had mentioned was pretty good.

She then climbed into the free spot beside Zuko. He snaked an arm around her frame, allowing the waterbender to snuggle close to his side. Zuko's arm reached across her torso and rested on her lap while Katara's free hand, which wasn't holding the book up, fell right into place on top of his hand. She proceeded to rest her head against his shoulder before opening up the book to the first page, her soothing voice echoing throughout the room as the couple enjoyed the day they could spend together.

Meanwhile, for the next day, Tenzin wouldn't know where to turn with this overload of information. The only person he was letting in at the moment was Lin, who knew the airbender well enough to push him towards the right direction and to be quiet when he just needed comfort. This was a time Tenzin just wanted to sit in the stillness of the night with his girlfriend and not think about his mother being together with his uncle, of all people.

The others would try to talk to him throughout the evening. His grandfather, Uncle Sokka, Aunt Suki, and Bumi and Kya. However, with his siblings, it just ended in another fight– Kya acting like the parent, chiding him, while Bumi pointed out that Tenzin was overreacting, that this wasn't as bad as he thought it was. Even Izumi tried to talk to him, which shocked him despite the fact the two have gotten to know one another better in the past few years, with Tenzin being the representative for the Fire Nation and Izumi often acting as one when her father could not. The Fire Princess told him about how she'd been upset the first time her father dated, but came to realize that "our parents are people too and they deserve to be happy…It doesn't mean that our parents loved their late spouses any less." Tenzin didn't listen though, to any of them.

Their dad's been dead for four years and even though they were reaching five next year, it didn't make the pain any easier. His siblings may be right, but Tenzin just couldn't quite come to terms with it.

Tenzin thought he could trust Zuko, after all, he thought of him as "Uncle Zuko" just like Toph was "Aunt Toph" to him for the longest time. He came to regard his parents' friends as mentors and respected family members. Zuko was there when Aang died and helped Tenzin resolve his grief in a lot of ways. While he found comfort from his family, Zuko had been his father's best friend and helped Tenzin overcome a lot of the stress and fear he was facing. They had formed a good relationship. Now, all of that seemed like was a bunch of nonsense.

"You're not being fair to Mom or Zuko. They weren't conspiring to ruin our lives or anything," Kya had told him the night before in the middle of their second fight. "They didn't choose to fall in love! It just happens!"

Now, it was a new day and everyone knew to stay away from Tenzin by now. He spent the day by himself, meditating and visiting the penguin seals. His father loved penguin sledding and whenever they visited their mother's home, the family would often go together. That would be a fond childhood memory ingrained in Tenzin's mind forever.

As he came down the hill and closer to his Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki's house, Tenzin accidentally stumbled upon a scene. It was his mother and Zuko taking a walk out in the snow. He was about to turn away when something about their mannerisms caught his eye. His mom was supporting Zuko, despite the fact he was using a cane to walk. Her arms were around his body and the two seemed to be smiling widely. Brightly. They continued to talk to one another, their laughter echoing throughout the southern tundra. His mother's laugh stood out the most. It sounded like bells and he couldn't help but smile at the familiar noise.

Something about that moment made Tenzin pause. Even though it hurt him to see his mom with someone else, he then realized, his mother hasn't laughed or smiled like that in a long time. Although, he hasn't even seen his mother enough to know if she's laughed or smiled like that recently. He assumed so, after all– you always assume things with your parents. Kya was the only one who seemed to be home's most frequent visitor…

Tenzin watched as his mother said something to Zuko and helped him sit down outside on a bench. She pressed a loving, chaste kiss to his forehead before heading back inside to his aunt and uncle's house.

The airbender bit his lip. He wondered if he should run away again…but then he thought of his father. Aang had run away from the air temple when he found out he was the avatar. He didn't want to face the truth and just wanted to be a kid…Aang had told Tenzin many times before that even though running away brought him to the family they have now…He'd always regret leaving those he loved behind and he didn't want Tenzin or his siblings to feel regret like that. One must forgive and let go of any negative feelings to be able to move on.

With that, Tenzin made the ultimate decision to walk over to where the Fire Lord was currently seated by himself. He didn't say anything at first, but it didn't take long for Zuko to spot the airbender coming forth.

"Tenzin," Zuko said, his amber eyes blinking with brief surprise before softening.

"I'm angry," Tenzin stated bluntly. "I'm angry and I…I just don't understand anymore."

"It's understandable to be angry," Zuko replied slowly as Tenzin moved closer. "If anybody knows about being angry, I know a thing or two…"

"I get it's okay to be angry and I know I should try to move past it, but everything about this just hurts and it frustrates me!" Tenzin cried out, running a hand over his smooth head. "Mom was supposed to be with dad and dad's not here anymore but you are! And I get it, my dad's been gone for four years, but it's still all so confusing. He used to be the one that gave me advice, helped guide me through something like this! Now, I don't know how to handle this! I don't know how to handle you being with my mother and taking my dad's place!"

"I'm not trying to replace your father, Tenzin," Zuko said, looking at the boy with careful eyes. "I don't want to be Aang…I know how important he was to you."

Tenzin didn't say anything. Zuko sighed heavily as he patted the seat next to him, encouraging the airbender to sit down. Tenzin was hesitant at first but proceeded to take the spot next to his uncle. He watched as Zuko starred off in the direction of the snow-capped mountains for a moment, clutching his cane as if he was using it to tether him to reality for a moment.

"I miss him too," Zuko stated, swallowing hard. "He was one of the best friends I will ever have and I know it must be weird seeing your mother and me together, but I just want you to know I love her and I will never hurt her. However, even though I am not replacing your father, I want you to know I'll be there, just like I was there when I was simply Zuko or Uncle Zuko…"

"I don't need you," Tenzin snapped, sharply eyeing the Fire Lord.

"I know you don't. You're eighteen. You are not a child," Zuko continued, keeping his composure steady and calm. "However, you're still young and if you ever need guidance, I'm there for you if you want it. You're like a nephew to me and I will be here as long as you want me to be there."

Tenzin paused where he was sitting, his breath slightly hitched as he turned around to look at Zuko with gray eyes. Aang's eyes. That's when the Fire Lord noticed the tears threatening to fall. He hadn't seen Tenzin cry since he was a little kid and he fell and scraped his knee– he'd always been so serious.

"I know he wouldn't want me to be this way," Tenzin choked out without realizing it. "He'd want me to let go of all these feelings. That's what he taught me…But it's so hard to."

"I know how you feel," Zuko said. It was in times like this, it dawned on the Fire Lord how young his best friend's son actually was. "When I lost my uncle…It felt as if the world fell apart. He was one of the only people who ever really understood me. Understood my pain. And it didn't help to lose your father not too long after."

"Guess you have my mom for that now?" Tenzin questioned in a mumble. "To be there and vise versa."

"In a way, yes. Your mother and I always understood one another in a way the others didn't," Zuko confirmed. "But we never really felt this way about each other until recently. She loved your father…And I loved Mai."

"You always seemed very lonely," Tenzin blurted out, causing the firebender to raise his eyebrows. "I just mean…You always seemed lonely, without your wife and…And when mom lost dad, she looked the same. And I just want mom to be happy again, especially since I haven't been the best son and haven't visited her often."

"She knows you love her, Tenzin," Zuko assured. "And you haven't been a terrible son. You've just been trying to figure things out. You're eighteen, your mother was eighteen once too and she knows the kind of pressure you're dealing with."

"Still, that's no excuse for not writing to her more or visiting," Tenzin replied quietly. The airbender was silent for a few moments before speaking up. "I'm not angry at you or mom. I just…I just really miss him."

"I know," Zuko replied as the tears poured from Tenzin's eyes and down his cheeks. Without thinking, Zuko brought his best friend's son into a hug. He comforted the kid for a few moments, letting the young airbender with the weight of the world on his shoulders just let it out.

After a couple of minutes, Tenzin finally regained his composure and wiped his nose with his sleeve. "Sorry 'bout that…That wasn't very professional of me."

"Eh, screw being professional. Besides, this isn't the first time I've seen someone like this," Zuko said, reassuring the kid. "It doesn't hurt anyone to cry."

Tenzin nodded at this. "I should probably go apologize to my mom, huh?"

"I think she just wants to talk to you about everything," Zuko explained. "Trust me when this isn't the way we wanted to tell any of you…We didn't think you were ready just yet and wanted to give it some time."

"I understand." Tenzin's gaze fell on the house where his mother currently was. "And…And I'm going to go do that right now…I hope that's–"

"Of course, go." Zuko waved a hand in the direction of the home, encouraging him to run for it. Tenzin smiled at this before rushing back into the house to find his mother and talk this through with her.

Katara stood soundlessly in her brother's kitchen as she heated up a pot of tea. Zuko had been feeling better this morning, so they decided to take a walk together outside before they would meet in the council room to discuss further action for Korra's kidnappers. They were planning on keeping them in four separate prisons to separate them from their elements. Unalaq, who'd been informed of what transpired, oddly enough offered his brother to set up a prison in the North. Tonraq didn't seem quite on board with the idea but eventually caved in– wondering if this was his brother's way of trying to reconnect.

According to Sokka and Suki, the White Lotus seemed adamant about building a compound to protect the Avatar, which Katara wasn't entirely sure was the best idea. However, it seemed that Tonraq and Senna were on board. It only made sense since they were scared out of their wits, almost losing their daughter like that.

"Not to say I knew it, but…" Katara turned around to see Hakoda standing in the doorway. The retired Chief was laughing as he walked into the kitchen using his cane. Katara instantly put a hand on her hip and frowned. "What!? Can't an old man have a little bit of fun?"

"Well from what I heard, you lost to Suki in your little bet," she threw back at Hakoda, who grimaced.

"Yeah, well despite being out of the money, I'm happy for you, sweetheart," Hakoda said, heading over to place a hand on her shoulder. "That you and Zuko found each other like this. That your shared pain brought something beautiful."

"Thanks, Dad," Katara replied earnestly, softening up a bit.

"Although, I heard someone isn't too thrilled about this situation," Hakoda said, causing Katara's eyes to fall as she turned to face the steaming teapot again. "Don't beat yourself up too much. I remember a certain waterbender reacting similarly once upon a time ago."

"Zuko said the same thing," Katara muttered, crossing her arms over her chest to rub her arms.

"You gave Malina a tough time, but you eventually warmed up to her," Hakoda continued. "Now, I know Tenzin has known Zuko his entire life, so that might change a few things, but not really…You'll see."

"I guess I understand how you felt, Dad. How messy and confusing this can be," Katara confessed, biting her lip. "And I'm sorry I gave you a hard time."

"That's all in the past now," her dad replied. "Now watch, I can almost guarantee Tenzin's going to come running in here at any second to talk things out with you."

Katara shrugged. "I don't know. You saw how he was after Aang died…He's stubborn. He might need more time."

As if it was on cue, that's when Tenzin's robe of red, orange, and yellow flashed brightly through the doorway. Katara's son had a sullen expression on his face as he came forward. "Mom…I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?" Katara didn't have time to process as her son brought her into a bone-crushing hug. She looked to Hakoda who smirked knowingly before walking out of the room to leave the two. "You don't have to be sorry for anything, sweetie," she said, pulling away from her child to cup his cheeks. "I'm sorry you had to find out that way."

"It's okay. I'm sorry I don't communicate with you as often and I'm sorry I lashed out on you like that," Tenzin continued. "And that I'm a terrible son."

"Hey, you're not a terrible son," Katara chided, lifting her son's chin up with her hand so he could look her in the eye. "I'm so proud of you, Tenzin. You handle so much on your own and I know I can be a bit overprotective, but truthfully, I just want you to be a kid and I don't want you to worry about a lot of the things I had to."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I want to talk this through," Tenzin said sincerely. "With you, Bumi, and Kya. And maybe even Zuko and Izumi, after the four of us figure this all out."

"I would love that," Katara said, cupping her son's cheek. The two smiled at one another before hugging it out tightly once more.

That night, their family would talk everything out. At first, it was just Katara and her children. She discussed any troubles or worries they might have and then formed a plan to communicate with each other better. Not long after, they invited Zuko and Izumi to come in and discuss how they'd all come together as one big family.

It was sweet, wholesome, and Katara was just ecstatic to have her entire family with her. The next day would only cause for more celebration. After a meeting discussing the final and future preparations, the kidnappers were all shipped to different prisons with help from the White Lotus, the Fire Nation, and Republic City. It wouldn't be long before Zaheer and his cohorts would all become but a distant memory– even if they never quite got their reasons for kidnapping Korra out. However, they had time to further interrogate.

Once the kidnappers were gone, Suki and Sokka decided to host a small party. This was a way to celebrate everything positive that occurred. It wasn't very big– just the family and then Korra's family. Everyone was just happy to be with each other again after spending quite some time apart.

"This is a day of celebration, despite everything that's happened," Sokka declared as he made a speech to everyone in his living room. "Anna will be marrying the love of her life this year, Izumi will become the next Fire Lord and having her first baby, my granddaughter is a waterbender, my sister is hooking up with my best friend–"

"Sokka!"

"And here's to Avatar Korra's journey! Our Southern Water Tribe Avatar!" Sokka exclaimed over everything, holding up a cup of mulled wine. "To a bright and exciting future!"

Everyone echoed in cheers as they held their drinks up and toasted to the chief's speech. Katara couldn't help but grin from ear to ear as she watched everyone break into a tizzy of celebration.

Sokka and Suki were chatting jokingly with Toph and Zuko, Senna and Tonraq were laughing with Malina and Hakoda, Bumi and Kya were picking on Koda– much of the amusement to his wife, Lin, Anna, and Anna's fiancé, Jiao, while Ami and Lila adamantly told Izumi how they wanted to go to the Fire Nation. She could feel the spirits of everyone they'd ever lost in this room and smiled warmly, just feeling thankful that her family was whole, healthy, and safe.

"Hi, Korra. I'm Tenzin."

Katara turned to her left to see her youngest son kneeling before the Avatar, who looked at him very curiously.

"You look like my friend," Korra said, reaching out to touch Tenzin's cheek. "I haven't seen him in a while."

"Well, that's because I'm his son," the older boy explained, gently grabbing Korra's hand. "And I think he wanted us to become good friends."

"You're the airbender, aren't you?" Korra whispered in awe, wide-eyed. "Will you teach me one day?"

Tenzin's lips broke into a huge smile at that comment and she could almost swear her son's eyes were welling up with tears. "I'd love that very much."

"Good," Korra said before tugging his hand. "Now, let's go play! I've never seen an airbender bend before!"

Katara could see how Tenzin instantly became putty in Korra's hands as he proceeded to show her various airbending tricks his father would entertain him and his siblings with as kids. Tricks Tenzin hasn't done in years and not to mention his smile, it was youthful, as opposed to the strained expressions he's worn since losing his father.

This was a new chapter.

Katara relished at the moment for a minute longer before noticing Zuko drifting away from their friends to bring a few apples outside for Druk. _That boy and his dragon_ , the waterbender thought as she followed close behind him.

It didn't take much to find him. Zuko was standing in the stalls on her brother's property. The firebender was stroking his dragon's neck as Druk munched happily on the treats the firebender brought. Katara observed how Zuko was now in much less pain, thanks to another healing secession today. He wasn't using the cane and the wound itself was practically non-existent now. The color in his cheeks was back and his overall strength improved tenfold.

"How you doing there, Father Lord?" Katara quipped, causing Zuko to instantly turn in her direction with a scowl.

"I'm going to have to get used to that, aren't I?"

"Yeah." the waterbender giggled as she walked closer to her boyfriend. "It's Bumi's way of showing he cares for you."

"I know. I hate to admit it, but it's pretty funny," Zuko said, causing Katara to laugh some more as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The Fire Lord grinned at this as he placed his hands at the base of Katara's torso.

"I'm going to miss you," Katara confessed as Zuko brushed a few strands of hair out of her face that'd been blown there by the wind. "I know it's for two months, but this is all so new and I don't want it to stop."

The two would be going their separate ways in a few days. Zuko was needed back in the Fire Nation while Katara planned to begin her waterbending lessons with Korra. However, the couple planned to reunite for a vacation together on Ember Island. It would just be the two of them and it would be a chance to reconnect with one another in a more intimate setting.

"I'm going to miss you too, but it'll go by quick. You'll see," the Fire Lord insisted. "You'll be busy teaching Korra and there's a lot I need to help Izumi with, especially announcing her pregnancy to the city and also starting the stages of me relinquishing my power."

"She's truly ready?" Katara asked curiously.

"She is. Izumi and Akio have ideas and energy I couldn't muster up nowadays. Not like I used to," Zuko said, a fondness glistening in his eyes. "They're going to do such amazing things…And they'll be terrific parents. This is truly a new era we're about to walk into."

"I couldn't agree more," Katara replied, reaching forward to connect her lips to his. Zuko pulled Katara's body closer to him as the kiss grew deeper.

"Soon, we'll be on Ember Island together," Zuko whispered as they pulled apart.

"Good," Katara stated as she inched closer to her boyfriend. Her warm breath tickling his cheek. "It'll be nice to not be interrupted."

A chuckle vibrated in Zuko's chest as the waterbender pulled him against her once more, her hands clutching to his thick robes in an attempt to keep him as close as possible to her. They drew in for a long, steady kiss– one to remember. It wasn't necessarily a goodbye kiss, but a kiss promising that there was only so much more to come. They had so much to look forward to in these upcoming months.

"I love you," Katara murmured under her breath as they pulled apart. Their noses brushed against one another as they stayed near each other.

"I love you too." With that, they kissed once more before Druk interrupted them with an annoyed grunt. This caused the couple to laugh as they proceeded to bid the dragon a goodnight before heading back inside to join their family and friends.

Even though Zuko and Katara had no clue where this would exactly take them, the members of the Widower's Club found themselves feeling a sense of wholeness. This was something new and beautiful and it could only mean good would follow through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, all that's left is the epilogue! I knew this story was going to be short from the beginning. It was an idea I was itching to explore and I'm glad I did! I feel like Tenzin is a little OOC in this chapter, but truthfully, he's 18 in this and I just wanted to mostly express how, even though 18 is such an adult number, you're still a kid and I think Tenzin was still dealing a lot with the lost of his father. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed and thanks for reading!


End file.
